The Tactician, The Princess, The Sword Hand and The Dreamer
by nathan.maccallum.75
Summary: The sequel to "The Princess and Her Frogs". Two years have passed since the war against Plegia, and now a new conflict is arising. Nathan (Robin), Lissa, Chrom and the others are called once again into battle, and face new threats while learning more about their past and future. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nathan yawned loudly, stretching out his arms as he sat up in his bed. The brown-haired tactician looked out of the glass doors heading outside to the balcony, seeing sunlight flowing inside.

"I must really be losing my touch if I'm this late getting up…" The tactician muttered, yawning again.

It had been two years since the final battle with Gangrel took place in the desert sands of Plegia. Since then, peace had returned to the land, with the Shepherds going their separate ways. Nathan stayed in Ylisstol as Chrom's chief tactician, taking on the position as Grandmaster of the Ylissean military. However, work had been quite a breeze of late, with Nathan even being forced to send soldiers to rescue lost animals or help in the market to keep them busy. While the tactician remained alert, he couldn't help but take some time to relax for himself.

Nathan sat up on the edge of the bed, taking some time to look about the room while he grabbed some clothes from his dresser to get changed. He turned back to see Lissa yawn loudly before sitting up herself, and leaning over to wrap her arms around the man.

"Had a good sleep?" Nathan asked, while throwing on his pants.

"Always," The princess giggled.

Nathan and Lissa had developed mutual crushes on one another during the war with Plegia, and after a brief time dating once they had revealed their affections to each other, Nathan proposed to the Princess and they had been married not long after. It made for quite a convenience, with Nathan simply moving into Lissa's room in the castle, with there being more than ample room in it for the two of them.

Nathan stood up and put on his usual black cloak. He then made his way to his weapons shelves, grabbing his Thoron tome before carefully picking up Mystletainn, his gold and black blade, which was hidden in its hilt. Lissa had given him the sword as a gift on the same night that he decided to propose to her, so fittingly enough, he decided to carve into it the first initial of himself and Lissa near the hilt of the blade. He slid the sword onto his back before turning back to his wife.

"Wanna join me for a morning walk around the castle?" He called to her. Lissa had settled back down in the covers, however.

"I think I'll get some more sleep, thanks…" She replied with a bit of a giggle. She knew what was coming next. Nathan wasn't one to let her say no so easily.

The tactician walked back over to the bed, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at the princess, who was cuddled up under the blankets.

"You sure?" He asked with a bit of a grin. Lissa nodded, clutching her blankets a bit tighter with her eyes closed, pretending to snore loudly.

Nathan then pounced onto the bed, jumping on top of Lissa, pulling on the blankets and tickling her neck, causing her to cry out in laughter loudly. The princess, not to be outdone, grabbed a pillow and whacked her husband on the head with it. This distracted the tactician for just long enough for Lissa to shove her hands into his cloak, tickling at his rib cage. Nathan roared in laughter, falling back onto the bad.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" Lissa playfully teased the man, who rolled around, trying to escape the Princess' grasp.

"T-time to tip the scales!" Nathan panted in between laughs, finally getting a good grip on his wife around her hips, and flipping her over, putting him on top. He decided it was time to go for the jugular, quickly shooting his hand up Lissa's arms and feverishly tickling her armpits. This was too much for Lissa, as she snorted in between loud cries of laughter.

"I-I give up!" She cried out, laughing. Nathan then slowly removed his hands from her armpits, stopping one on her hips while the other moved up, cupping the back of her head and pulling her in for a quick kiss. He helped up the princess who headed to put her clothes on.

"You did better than usual today, I'll admit!" Nathan declared to the cleric. Lissa giggled.

"I know, but it's not fair that you don't have a weak spot like I do!" She retorted.

Nathan laughed. "Well, maybe I do, but I just don't want to tell you where it is!" He told her.

"Hey, that's not fair at all!" The princess grumbled. Nathan grinned at her as she finished putting on her yellow dress, walking over to her and taking her hand.

"I'm kidding," He told her with a playful wink. "I wouldn't always tickle you if I didn't know I couldn't win…"

Lissa jokingly punched the man's arm, sharing a laugh with him before the two headed out into the castle.

* * *

 **Hello again folks! Sorry for the long wait in between this story and the end of the last, but I had a hard time coming up with the topic for the next story to follow "The princess and her frogs" and decided that this was the way to do it. I hope you'll all enjoy it, please let me know what you think of what's been done so far! Thank you!**

 **-Nate**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathan and Lissa made their way down the stairs from their bedroom tower and into the main courtyard, filled with many groups of soldiers and various castle workers. They spotted Frederick nearby, working with Sully and Stahl on teaching some new recruits to the Ylissean army. The wide eyes of the young new soldiers followed Nathan like a hawk, spotting the tactician. After the defeat of Gangrel and the Plegian forces, his name had spread like wildfire across the land as a famed tactician. He smiled over at the new recruits, giving them a wave before Frederick scolded them for not paying attention.

"Distractions can lead to death on the battlefield, so you'd all do well to begin practicing avoiding them now. I'll have fifty pushups from each of you for your error." He sternly told them. The troops groaned, garnering a laugh from Sully and Stahl, who stood looking on nearby. As they went to work, Frederick made his way over to Nathan and Lissa.

"Ah, Sir Nathan and Milady! Nice to finally see you about the castle!" The great knight called to them.

Nathan grinned at the man. "I'll admit, I could probably use some 'Frederick's fanatical fitness Fridays' sometime soon…"

"Ah, excellent! Feel free to stop by this week then. I'll come by and wake you up! And Milady Lissa, do feel free to tag along! I can tell that your figure has become bloated as well, no doubt from childbirth!"

Lissa opened her mouth to say something before simply shrugging.

Nathan looked over at her for a second, raising an eye with a slight grin on his face, before turning to Frederick. "Alright, that sounds good, Freddy. We'll see you around!"

The pair turned to walk away before seeing Chrom entering the castle halls, a look of concern on his face. The blue haired Exalt quickly scanned the courtyard before locking eyes with Nathan, who raised an eyebrow to him. He looked back to Frederick, who had noticed the presence of the Prince as well. The new recruits tried to wave to Chrom before receiving a stern look from their Knight captain.

"I saw that." The Blue-armoured knight warned. He turned to Sully and Stahl. "Keep them busy until I get back."

The pair nodded. "Alright, let's see you little boys sweat!" Sully barked. "I want a solid hundred laps around this courtyard, let's go!"

Frederick, Nathan, and Lissa all converged on Chrom, and the four began walking to the throne room of the castle before Chrom began to speak.

"Raimi has come from Regna Ferox, with a message from Flavia," He explained. "I'm not quite sure what it could be about, but Raimi did not look happy."

"We haven't heard a word from the Plegians, good or bad, over the past year," Frederick mused, "Perhaps…?"

Nathan shook his head. "Tharja has been in Plegia, keeping tabs on the situation there for me. From what I've heard, there simply hasn't been a lot going on there, other than them appointing a new ruler. It can't be them this time."

Lissa raised an eyebrow at her husband. "…Are you sure we can trust Tharja?" She questioned.

Nathan smiled back at her. "I know you're not a fan, given her obsession over me, but that obsession has bailed me out of quite a few of her hexes. Even if she doesn't have our best interests in mind, she wouldn't be willing to lie to me."

Lissa frowned, not satisfied by the answer, but unwilling to press further. "Right."

"Well, we'll find out more in a moment," Chrom declared, pushing open the throne room doors. Nathan, Frederick, and Lissa followed the exalt inside.

Sumia, who walked up to them holding her newborn daughter, Lucina, greeted Nathan and the others as they entered the hall. Raimi was following close behind, sporting her clunky Green armour and short blonde hair.

"Now that we're all here," Chrom muttered, putting an arm around Sumia, "What did you need to tell us, Raimi?"

The general nodded and spoke specifically to Chrom. "The Khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" He inquired.

Raimi shook her head in disgust. "Our western neighbours, the Kingdom of Valm, are no longer acting so 'neighbourly," She spat. "Their emperor has launched warships against us, according to our scouts."

Chrom's eyes widened in surprise, moving his arm off of Sumia and rubbing his chin, a look of concern showing on his face. "This reeks of ill business." He mused. "Nathan? Frederick? What do you think of this?"

Frederick spoke up first. "I couldn't agree more, sire. We should head to Regna Ferox posthaste. They were a great assistance to us in the previous war, and now they need us to do the same for them."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "There's only one way to find out more. And if they've already lost warships, we're already behind schedule. I know that you'd be against another war, Chrom, but this is something that needs to be done."

The Exalt nodded grimly. "Gather up the shepherds, we'll begin our march for Ferox before sundown." He turned to Raimi. "Thank you for coming. We'll see you soon."

The knight nodded back before trudging off, out of the throne room. Frederick followed shortly after, going to gather supplies for the journey ahead.

Chrom then turned to Sumia. "You need to stay here, with Lucina. Our baby needs you."

The Pegasus knight glared at her husband. "Oh no I don't, I'm coming with you!" She replied. "Lucina will be fine under the care of the wet nurses of the castle, just as you and your sisters were!" Sumia then stared deeply into Chrom's eyes. "Right now, you need me. You know I could never leave your side, **especially** if you're headed into another war!"

Chrom opened his mouth to rebuttal before sighing in defeat and pulling his wife and daughter into a hug. "You're right. You win. Get your things ready, I'll be following you in just a moment."

Nathan and Lissa looked on with grins on their faces as Chrom watched Sumia walk off with Lucina in her arms, before turning to them.

"…Well? Don't you have a speech like that for my sister?" Chrom asked, turning to his brother in law. Nathan shrugged.

"Lissa, I don't think you should come with us."

"No, I'm coming,"

Nathan turned back to Chrom, a fake frown plastered onto his face. "I tried as hard as I could Chrom, she's just too forceful…"

The Prince rolled his eyes while Nathan and Lissa laughed. Chrom smiled at them.

Nathan then turned back to Chrom. "But, in all seriousness, Sumia was right. Just like Lucina, our little Owain can be taken care of by the wet nurses here. You guys turned out alright, so I think he'll be fine."

Chrom nodded. "Fair enough." He replied. "Now then, you'd better go pack your things and send out word to the other shepherds. We'll meet up with everyone in Regna Ferox."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Not long after leaving the throne room, Nathan was down in the armoury, polishing his sword and packing weapons into the caravan. Vaike had joined him, loading up crates with various axes, swords, lances and tomes.

"Ya sure we need all this crap, Nate?" Vaike asked, rubbing his back after setting another crate in the caravan.

Nathan nodded with a bit of a grunt, setting down a crate next to the man. "We're headed into another war, so I want our convoy stocked for one." He then turned to the man, raising an eyebrow. "…Shouldn't you be with Miriel, packing your things?"

Vaike laughed a bit. "Ha! I did that, already!" He proudly tapped his gold chest plate he wore. "This baby and my trusty axe are all the Vaike needs!"

Nathan gave the blonde-haired man an inquisitive look. "…Right. Soooo, you're saying you don't need anything other than those? Don't you wear anything other than that same outfit?"

"Don't **you** wear anything other than that black cloak?"

Nathan looked down at his robe, before shrugging nonchalantly. "Touché."

Vaike and Nathan both laughed for a moment as they hopped back out of the caravan to grab some more weapons. As they each picked up another box, Vaike grunted, "…So, uh, what about you? Shouldn't you be up with Lissa, packing your things?"

Nathan laughed. "Well, I did grab my things already, my tomes and other clothes and such are all packed away in our caravan, but then I went to try and help Lissa, and, well…helping someone pick out their clothes isn't really my style. Plus she kept going on about how this dress doesn't match that bow for her hair, and stuff like that…so I let her sort it out herself and came down here."

Vaike nodded. "Miriel doesn't worry too much about clothing and the like, but when it comes to her experiment materials…oh Naga…I stay far clear, cuz if I broke something, I'd be toast!"

The tactician grinned at the man. "Look at us, talking about our wives!" He joked. "We're getting old!"

"Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Another voice called out from the corner of the room, causing Nathan and Vaike to jump in surprise, nearly dropping their crates.

"…Oh, come on, you guys, I was walking with you and talking the whole time!" Kellam whined, carrying a crate next to them." Nathan and Vaike looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"You're still lacking presence I guess, big guy!" Vaike called out, patting the black-haired Knight on the back. Kellam grinned at them sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Nathan then turned back to the caravan. "Well then, let's keep this moving, shall we?" He declared, gesturing to the other crates. Kellam and Vaike nodded as they went back to work.

After a few hours of packing the convoy and getting all the shepherds in Ylisse together, the group had finally left Ylisse. Nathan and Lissa sat in a caravan with Chrom, Sumia, and Frederick. The five sat in silence for a while before the tactician finally spoke up.

"Well, this feels familiar…"

Chrom laughed. "Well, there are some minor differences from last time…" He squeezed Sumia's hand.

Lissa nodded, resting her head on Nathan's shoulder. "Hard to believe you were just a stranger back then, Natie!"

Frederick nodded in agreement. His eyes then lit up, quickly turning to the tactician.

"Oh! Sir-or rather, I should say Prince Nathan…I almost forgot!"

The brown haired man rolled his eyes. "We talked about this, Freddy…" He replied. "Lose the Prince, and the Sir if you're up for it. You calling me 'sir', I've gotten used to, but 'Prince is getting a bit excessive. After all, I'm just Nathan to anyone in the shepherds."

"But you're not! You're of royalty, since marrying milady Lissa!" The great knight pointed out. Nathan, Unamused, turned back to the man, raising a finger.

"If you want to get technical, yes. But, I prefer the title of tactician to prince. Much less messy that way, I think."

"As you wish, grand tactician Nathan, Prince of Ylisse!"

The 'grand tactician' raised an eyebrow at Frederick, sighing. "Well, if I can't stop you…that sounds like a bit of a mouthful, so how about we look for another name."

"Grandmaster?" Sumia suggested. The group turned to her. "Well, it was from a book. Katarina, one of the greatest tacticians from the Ylissean army long ago, had that title…"

Nathan smiled. "I'm fine with that. Makes me sound like a big shot!" He then turned to Chrom. "I don't know, Exalt doesn't sound like it's superior to Grandmaster, does it? I think I outrank you now!"

Chrom laughed. "If you want to run Ylisse, along with being the master tactician, be my guest…"

Nathan sat for a moment in silence before replying. "Yeah, I thought about it, and I'll stick to 'grandmaster that isn't grander than the exalt', thanks…"

The group shared a laugh, with even Frederick bearing a smile.

The tactician then turned back to the Great Knight. "Now then, I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Frederick nodded. "Well, I thought you may need to learn the ways of Royalty now that you're a Prince (Nathan opened his mouth to cut him off before shrugging it off), so I thought Milord Chrom could take you under his wing, and teach you!"

The Grandmaster and the Exalt looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Nathan decided to make a show of it, getting down on one knee in the middle of the caravan, in front of Chrom.

"Oh great Exalt, Destroyer of training dummies and castle walls, could you please teach me the ways of Royalty that you have ever so clearly mastered?" Nathan mockingly pleaded. Chrom gave his best solemn look he could do, though still cracking a slight grin, and pulled Falchion from its sheath, tapping the tactician on each shoulder.

"I promise thee, oh Grandmaster Nathan, Prince of the realm and master of not eating with his mouth closed, that I will do my best to teach you which of the ten spoons you are given at a meal is used for soup, but no more! This war has made me a busy man!" Chrom replied. Lissa and Sumia were red in the face from containing their laughter, while Frederick had tears rolling down his face.

"Splendid, just splendid, Milords!" He cried out. "I'm sure, Exalt Chrom, you will teach him much more after allowing him to learn this integral skill to royal life!"

As Nathan stood up, he quickly whispered to the Blue-haired prince, "Theatrics must run in the family, doesn't it?"

* * *

 **Special thanks to the guest who left me the review with the idea I used in the second part of this chapter. You know who you are ;)**

 **Nate**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The shepherds finally stopped their convoy for the night midway between Ylisse and Ferox, taking some time to rest. They had crossed the border between the two countries, bringing the blankets of snow upon the ground, and freezing temperatures to boot. After taking some time to talk to the other Shepherds, Nathan made his way to the large yellow tent he shared with Lissa, having to plan out the route for the next day's travel. Nathan looked over at the path nearby, seeing another group of shepherds making their way to the camp. The force was beginning to reassemble yet again, gearing up for the days ahead. Nathan could make out Lon'qu, Maribelle, Donnel, Nowi, and a few others in the pack. He looked over to see Chrom walking up to the group, no doubt to address them and welcome them back. He figured he should do the same, and started towards the group, before being stopped by Lissa.

"Hey, you!" She cheerfully called to her husband. "You going somewhere?"

Nathan motioned his head to the group of Shepherds entering the camp, who were now all talking to Chrom. Lissa peeked over and her eyes lit up, seeing Maribelle.

"HEY MARIBELLE!" She shouted, running towards her best friend.

"My darling Lissa!" The troubadour yelled back, running over to greet the cleric. The two embraced as they met each other, sharing a laugh.

Chrom smiled at the two, before turning to the other shepherds. "Now then, as I was saying, you can find weapons supplies-"

"BY GOLLY, IT'S NATER! GREAT TO SEE YA AGAIN, BIG PRINCEY TACTICIAN MAN!" Donnel cried out, interrupting Chrom as Nathan walked over to the group. The tactician waved at his friend with a warm smile, before frowning.

"I don't suppose that means you ran into Frederick on the way over here…" He quipped at the Pot-wearing boy. Donnel and the others laughed as Donnel rubbed his head in embarrassment. "We…might have…" He joked.

Nathan then turned to Chrom. "Sorry about that," He told the Exalt. He then turned to the group of shepherds. "What Chrom was probably going to say was that we have new weapons supplies in the convoy if you need them, and to see Frederick if you want to know about the chore schedule he has lined up for this journey. We're not really sure how long this is going to last, but if we really are heading into another war, get yourselves ready for another long haul." Chrom nodded in agreement.

"Now then, feel free to make yourselves at home around the camp, and welcome back to the shepherds!" Chrom added. The group assembled clapped for a few moments before dispersing. Chrom walked over to Nathan and Donnel, as Lon'qu walked up to them as well. "Quite an entrance," The Blue-haired prince mocked.

Nathan grinned, before looking to Lon'qu. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while!"

Lon'qu scoffed with a slight smile on his face. "For sure…" Donnel looked at the two with a confused look.

"I see Lon'qu about twice a month, we hang out and train a bit while Lissa and Maribelle are having their tea dates." Nathan explained. "It's not too too often, but it certainly hasn't been as long since I've seen other people like you!"

Donnel grinned. "Well, we should take some time to catch up, I think!" He then looked around. "I haven't seen Ricky yet, he get 'round here?"

Chrom shook his head. "I'm sure he'll pop up soon. In the meantime, I'm curious as to what you and Lon'qu have been up to…"

After catching up with the swordsman and farm boy, Nathan said goodnight, making his way to find Lissa. Naturally, he went with Lon'qu to the tent he shared with Maribelle. The two trudged through the snow around the camp as they talked.

"So, how's Owain?" Lon'qu inquired.

Nathan slowly nodded. "Pretty good, as far as I know. To be perfectly honest, I hate the idea of leaving our kids all alone, even if they're safer that way. I may not remember my parents, but I would never want my kids to have to grow up like that."

The myrmidon nodded. "I can agree to that. My attachment to Brady is the same. It was…unnerving, having to leave him."

Nathan smiled, looking up at the stars in the night. "He's growing fast, too. Said his first word not too long ago."

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow. "What was it?"

"Sword." Nathan said with a bit of a laugh, before sniffling, his eyes starting to well up. "He even pointed at Mystletainn," Nathan added, motioning to the blade he carried on his back. "I think I've taken him with me on one too many trips to the armoury, but at least now I know what he's probably gonna want to learn when he's older…"

Lon'qu put an arm on his friend's shoulder, smiling. "Well, you'll have plenty of time with your son once this is all over, I'm sure…"

Nathan grinned back at the man. "Yeah, you're right." He paused for a moment. "You're a good friend, Lon'qu. And I'm sure you'll make a great father, too."

The myrmidon let out a bit of a chuckle.

"You know what Brady's first word was?"

"What?"

"Die. He yelled it too."

Nathan cried out in laughter. "Oh Gods! I…I suppose Maribelle isn't letting you bring him out with you when you spar anymore, is she?"

Lon'qu shook his head. "It's funny for you, but my wife can be quite handy with her parasol when she needs to be…" He muttered in reply, rubbing a sore spot on the back of his head.

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Lissa can be the same with her staff." He admitted. He then gained a sly smile as he added, "…Personally, I'm just amazed neither of us have been killed yet."

The two laughed the entire rest of the way to Maribelle's tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After another day's travel, the shepherds had finally arrived in Regna Ferox. Greeted warmly by Flavia and Basilio, the rest of the group wandered about the castle while Nathan, Chrom, and Frederick went with the two Khans to discuss the situation at hand.

Standing around the Feroxi war strategy table, which was covered in maps and miniature models of soldiers and warships, Nathan finally spoke up to the Khans.

"So, we've heard a fair bit about what we're dealing with here, but can you fill us in a bit more?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Flavia smiled. "We would, but we have someone who can explain the situation much better. You may know him…"

Nathan, Chrom and Frederick spun around to the door to see a familiar blue-haired archer walking in, dressed in his familiar frilly white and blue clothing. A pink haired woman walked in behind him, clad in black and grey armour.

"Greetings again, friends! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Virion, the archest of arch-"

"We know who you are, Virion." Chrom grunted.

Virion chuckled at the prince. "You think that you know me, but truly, you do not! Now then, as I was saying, I am Virion, the archest of archers, but ALSO I am an important, powerful noble from the country of Rosanne!"

Nathan frowned. "Right. And I'm the king of Renais." He retorted. Chrom and Frederick laughed slightly, while Virion frowned.

The pink haired women then stepped forward. "Virion does not lie, I am, or was, his vassal, and can vouch for his story."

The tactician raised an eyebrow. He then turned to Frederick. "You're oddly quiet, and normally you're the first to talk if something smells fishy. What do you think?"

The group turned to the Great Knight, who was staring at the pink haired woman. He was taken slightly aback when she locked eyes with him, before his face turned red as he noticed the entire group around the table all watching intently, with Chrom and Nathan forming smug grins on their faces, realizing what was going on.

"Er, uh…apologies Milord, It seems as though I…zoned out for a moment there!" The great knight laughed awkwardly, his booming voice filling the silent room. "Well then, um…I see no issues with the matters presented here. Virion is a shepherd, is he not? And he has brought someone who can back his story…I'm sorry, but your name is?" The man blushed again, nodding slightly to the Woman, who smiled brightly at him. "Cherche, Milord." Frederick nodded clumsily before continuing, "…So, I think we can trust what he is saying."

Basilio grunted, turning his head to Virion. "Now that that's done with…why don't you tell us what happened to you in your home country? And how you wound up on this pile of rock…"

The archer cleared his throat and struck a familiar pose before he began, while Cherche rolled her eyes beside him.

"Allow me to begin my tale of woe and peril, and heartbreak…" The man announced. "As a wealthy noble in Rosanne, my life was perfect. My days were spent in leisure, discussing current political events with my fellow esteemed members of the upper class, with the occasional practice of my archery skills as a personal hobby of mine. In the night, we would often celebrate our royalty together-"

"Is this going anywhere?" Flavia snarled impatiently. Virion frowned, raising a finger to the Khan.

"Hold, Milady! My tale is not one that can be divulged so quickly! You must truly know of my lifestyle in order to understand my pain!"

Cherche rolled her eyes again, finally stepping in front of the blue-haired man. "Walhart, the man who is in Valm now, launching warships against you, showed up on our shores one day and took over our country through force. Virion fled to Ylisse for fear of his life, while I stayed in the country for as long as I could before joining him. The man is extremely powerful, and in short, he conquered our land, and now seeks to conquer yours."

Chrom nodded in thanks to Cherche before turning to the others. "Well, that explains that." He declared.

"Any more you can tell us about this…Walhart?" Nathan inquired to Cherche.

"He is powerful. Very powerful. None who have fought him have lived to tell the tale."

Basilio grinned. "We'll see about that when I bring my axe down on him…"

The group stood in silence for a moment before Nathan leaned down, putting a finger on the map. "This is the main port on the edge of your kingdom, is it not?" He asked. Flavia nodded.

"It's where we expect them to land, judging from their current course."

"Well then it's where we're headed. From the reports you've given me, comparing the number of ships you've scouted to the vast Navy the country of Valm has at it's disposal, plus the amount of warriors this 'Conqueror' Walhart has in his army, this is more than likely just a welcome party as opposed to an assault."

Chrom picked up on Nathan's point. "Better to hit them head on and stop the bleeding at the port so they can't harm civilians…" He added.

Basilio nodded. "We'll leave at first light tomorrow morning. That should give us enough time to arrive there before they do."

Nathan gave the bald warrior a confused look. "Tomorrow? Why not now?"

The man laughed. "Ever so eager to get to the fight, eh runt? Well, Flavia here thinks that since you're our guests, we should give you proper hospitality before we take up arms again, so we have a bit of a 'special feast' for tonight!"

Flavia nodded in agreement. "It's only fair, considering the fact we tried to put our lances through you the first time you showed up at our gates…"

Nathan turned to Chrom, who shrugged. "How can we refuse?" He conceded.

Basilio bellowed, "Now you're thinking, boy! Be sure to dress nicely tonight, you two, although I'm sure your wives will make sure of that…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"A feast? Here? Tonight? Gods, and I hardly brought any of my good clothing…" Lissa muttered, panicking slightly, as she went through her things. Nathan had returned from his meeting to the bedroom he and the Princess were sharing in the Ferox Castle, and after giving Lissa the news of the banquet, sent his wife into a fluster, digging through her pile of clothes to find something to wear.

"You think you have it bad? I didn't pack anything formal…I thought we were going to war, not a party…" The tactician replied, groaning slightly while he sat on the bed, flipping through one of his strategy books and scribbling notes into it.

The blonde-haired cleric reached her hands around in her bag before pulling out some items, tossing them onto the bed next to her husband. "I had a feeling you wouldn't think to pack anything formal, Mr. "I'm always three steps ahead", so I grabbed one of your suits and added it to my things."

Nathan breathed a large sigh of relief, putting down his book and looking at the clothes Lissa had brought for him. "Geez, did you have to grab this one? The colour doesn't really accentuate my eyes…I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Lissa glared at the tactician for a moment before returning to her search. Nathan knelt down behind the Princess, wrapping his arms around her belly and lifting her up.

"Hey! Now is really not the time, Nathan!"

The man chuckled for a moment, setting her down. Lissa turned around, staring into his brown eyes. "What?" She impatiently snapped.

"You!" Nathan replied. "What's got you so worked up?"

Lissa frowned, looking at the ground and shifting her feet. "Well, it's just…we're about to head back to war, after so much time of peace, of being able to spend time just hanging out with my friends, and just being alone with you! And I don't know when we're going to have that kind of time again, and tonight may be the last time in YEARS we get to really have nothing to worry about…and I just want it to be special, y'know?"

Nathan pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "I know what you mean. So just…relax!" He smiled slightly. "A certain blonde cleric taught me that sometimes you just need to forget about everything else and just have some fun."

Lissa grinned back at him. "What a nice young lady! You two would make for a nice couple, I think!"

The man winked, before pulling in the Princess for a quick kiss. "I like to think we do."

The two then turned back to Lissa's clothes pile from her bag. "Now then…" Nathan began. "I think that one looks good?" He pointed to a bright yellow dress near the top of the pile.

Lissa looked at it for a second, before smiling. "Yeah, I think you're right. That one it is!"

Nathan raised his hands in a mock cheer before getting serious again. "Now then, one last thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I bring Mystletai-"

"No! No weapons. What do you want us to look like, mercenaries for hire? No one is going to be showing up trying to kill us."

"What about carrying a tome-"

"No."

"Under my suit?"

"No."

Nathan let out a sigh of exasperation as he unclipped his sword and hilt from it's belt tied over his shoulder, grumbling quietly, "With you in charge we'll never be three steps ahead…"

Not long after, Nathan and Lissa were dressed up and headed down to the Castle's dining hall. On their way there, Nathan spotted Frederick, pacing nervously in an empty hallway just outside of the dining hall. Like them, he was dressed fancily, wearing a grey suit vest over a white dress shirt. The pair walked over, with Lissa calling out, "What are you doing out here, Freddy? It's almost time to eat…"

The great knight jumped slightly at the sound of their voices. "Milord, Milady!" He cried out, turning towards the two. "I was just…about to head in…ah!"

The great knight ducked behind Nathan and Lissa, who turned around to see Virion, Olivia, and Cherche all walking together into the dining room.

Once they had left, Nathan turned to Frederick, silent for a moment, before he started to laugh. "I think I know what's happening here…" He snickered, putting together the events at the war council meeting. The great knight let out an exasperated laugh, quickly waving off the tactician.

"I – you – she – nothing is happening, I mean!"

Nathan turned to Lissa. "I think Frederick likes our new friend…" Lissa giggled, nodding.

Frederick sighed, exasperated. "Alas, Milord, you are correct." He confessed. His eyes then lit up. "Perhaps you and Chrom could aid me in my quest for Milady Cherche's hand, as I did for the both of you two years ago!"

Nathan frowned. "If that was you helping us, I'd hate to see what happened if you didn't like our wives…" He whispered under her breath. Lissa heard him, letting out a loud laughing snort in response. Frederick didn't seem to notice, seemingly invigorated by his proposed idea.

Lissa then looked up at the man, a light bulb going off in her brain. "Say, Freddy, I don't mean to be rude, but…have you ever even actually talked to Cherche yet?"

Frederick shook his head. "I'm afraid not yet, Milady, but I am sure she is the woman of my dreams…"

Nathan grinned widely, grabbing Frederick's arm and dragging him with Lissa to the door. "Well, I think you two need to go get acquainted then! Get over there, big guy!"

Frederick's eyes widened, standing at the door of the room, his gaze shifting from Nathan and Lissa to the table where Cherche was seated with some of the other shepherds.

The great knight laughed awkwardly, with beads of sweat starting to roll down his face. "Er…while I would love to, I must go observe Milord Chrom and make sure his food is not poisoned! And I must ensure he uses the proper utensils for the meal, and that his seat is cleaned…and do the same for you two, of course, My Prince and Princess! So much work, I'm afraid…perhaps another time…"

Nathan laughed. "Nice try, big guy. Take the night off, I'm sure 'Milord' can handle himself. Now get over there!" He playfully shoved the man in the direction of Cherche's table, who noticed him and waved to him with a smile. Frederick weakly smiled back, flopping his hand in what Nathan assumed was intended to be a wave, and shuffled his way to the table.

Nathan turned to Lissa, offering his hand. "Shall we, Milady?" He teased, doing his best noble impression.

Lissa giggled at the man, taking his hand and playfully bumping hips with him. The pair then made their way to the dining table at the front of the room, where Chrom, Sumia, Basilio and Flavia were already seated.

"Took you long enough…" Chrom muttered as Nathan took the seat next to him.

Nathan smirked. "Well, Lissa and I ran into a bit of a 'situation' that we had to help out with…" The tactician nodded his head towards Frederick, who was blushing heavily as he talked to Cherche.

The exalt let out a laugh. "Well, that's new!" He declared. "It's refreshing to see Frederick enjoying himself for once."

Nathan nodded in agreement, as Basilio and Flavia stood up at the other end of the table, causing a silence to fall over the room.

Basilio spoke up, arms raised. "SO! As you all know by now, as of tomorrow, we are heading to face this threat of Walhart the Conqueror, in war, against his 'army'. Some of you may know war, may have lived through it, and most of you fought alongside us through one just two years ago. You know that there are lives at stake, and there will be casualties."

Flavia then took over, picking up her wine glass from the table. "However, tonight, we become family again, before war takes us apart," She added. "Tonight, we celebrate the union between the Ylissean and Feroxi people!"

The group of assembled warriors roared loudly in response, clapping their hands, stomping their feet, and raising their fists in approval.

Flavia raised her glass. "To our kingdoms!"

"TO OUR KINGDOMS!"

As Basilio and Flavia sat down from their speech to thunderous applause, the hall became filled with chatter once again as melodious music filled the air, coming from the band of nobles on hand to wish luck to the force. From across the table, Nathan gave a thumbs up to Basilio, who grinned widely back at him.

"Quite a speech, eh?" Chrom muttered to his friend. The tactician nodded. "Not bad for an old man, I think. Though I wouldn't have minded it being a bit shorter…" He replied, his stomach rumbling in agreement. Chrom laughed, turning around slightly, noticing servants exiting the Kitchen, bringing out trays and trays of food. Watching the main tables, he could see all sorts of meats being brought to the groups of shepherds sitting down. The Prince licked his lips eagerly.

"What kind of meat is that?" Lissa asked Nathan, nudging him slightly as she squinted at the other tables.

"Probably bear meat," The man teased, letting out a mock sigh and leaning back in his chair. "Looks like you'll have to just give it all to me, what a shame…"

Lissa blew a raspberry at her husband, smiling slightly as she playfully punched his arm.

"Ah, here it comes! Took long enough!" Basilio roared from the other end of the table. Nathan, Chrom, Lissa and Sumia all leaned forward eagerly, watching as the servants brought out covered trays for each of them, and for Basilio and Flavia as well.

Nathan grinned, taking the metal cover of the plate he was given and slowly lifting it off. "Well, don't mind if I…do?" Inside was a bowl filled with a white creamy soup, filled with meats, vegetables, and the like. Nathan shrugged indifferently. He was hungry after all, and food was food. While it wasn't meat, it had meat _in it_ , so the tactician decided it couldn't be all that bad.

A voice then spoke up from behind him. "Are you enjoying your dinner, Milords?"

Nathan and Chrom turned around to see Frederick standing behind them, beaming.

"Hey Fred," Nathan greeted, before tilting his head slightly in confusion, "Shouldn't you be off with Cherche?"

Frederick smiled. "I took some time to have a good chat with Milady Cherche, and 'got acquainted with her', as you suggested, Grandmaster Nathan! However, I told her my duties to my Princes and Princesses must come first! Naturally, she understood, and allowed me to go and be with Milords!"

Chrom laughed awkwardly, midway through turning into a bit of a sigh. "That's…great…"

Sumia then spoke up. "Actually, Frederick, there is something you can help us with…they never gave us spoons for this soup, do you think you can…?"

Frederick pumped up his chest. "I will complain in the kitchen on your behalf's posthaste!" He then began to march for the kitchen, with Nathan frantically calling to him, "We just want spoons! Be nice! Don't hit anyone!"

"No guarantees, Milord! I must get justice for this grievous error!"

Nathan pushed back his chair, standing up and turning to the others. "We really need to follow him, I think."

The four rushed quickly to catch up to Frederick, who had burst through the doors, yelling, "I demand to know the location of your finest spoons!"

Chrom rushed in first behind the great knight, lightly shoving him out of the way. "Very sorry for our friend here. What he means is, we never got spoons for our meal, and if it isn't an issue, could we get some?"

One of the chefs nodded, not looking up from the carrots he was chopping up. "Help yourselves," He told them, reaching down and pulling open a drawer to reveal an assortment of Spoons, each in their own pile, all different. Nathan counted eight in total.

"Oh, what a perfect moment, just as we were discussing back on the caravan!" Frederick exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Milord, please show Nathan which spoon the proper one is for consuming soups!"

Chrom's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth slightly, panicking. He looked to Sumia, who shrugged in confusion. Lissa squinted at the spoons for a moment, before slightly waving her hand towards the right side of the drawer.

"Right, well…" Chrom began, turning around and putting his arm around Nathan's shoulder, who did the same back to the man.

"Do you know which one it is?" Nathan hissed under his breath, so only Chrom could hear.

"Of course not! But Lissa motioned to the right side of this thing, so it has to be one of these ones…" The Exalt pointed towards the four kinds of spoons on the right half of the drawer.

"It should be big and deep, right? To get lots of soup each time you use it…" Nathan muttered back, pointing to two spoons in the drawer. Chrom nodded in agreement. He then came up with an idea, picking up one of the spoons they had isolated, and handing it to Nathan. He then picked up the other, keeping it to himself.

The two turned around, facing Frederick and the others. Frederick looked on anxiously, as Chrom tried to explain things.

"Well, I told Nathan that this spoon (He motioned to the one he was holding) is the correct one, but he said that he read a book in which they used the spoon he picked up…so we agreed that both could work for this dish!"

Frederick let out a loud gasp. "MILORDS! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT NEITHER OF YOU KNOWS THE PROPER SPOON?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow, before turning to Lissa, who looked equally confused. "Which one is it then?"

The great knight cried out in exasperation, marching over and grabbing the smallest spoon in the bowl, thrusting one into the hands of the Exalt and his Tactician. "This one, of course! How could you ever think that the pudding spoons could be used for soup?! Oh, I have failed in my duties as a knight…"

Nathan scratched his head for a moment as he and the others slowly started to back away from the great knight, who was standing, looking defeated and shaking his head. "Right…well…we'll just be heading back to eat now, Freddy…"

As the four shepherds left the kitchen, Lissa and Sumia finally burst out laughing. Chrom glared at Nathan, trying to do his best impression of him.

"Oh, it's gotta be a big one, so you can scoop lots of soup up…" He mocked.

"Hey! You agreed with me!" Nathan shot back. The two glared at each other before laughing as they walked back to their table.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The banquet lasted long into the night, with the party moving to the Castle's ballroom once dinner had been completed. The nobles played music as the many couples within the army danced with one another, and, after some fierce prodding from Chrom, Lissa, and Nathan, Frederick asked Cherche to dance with him, who accepted of course.

As Nathan and Lissa swayed across the tiled floor, Nathan looked around at the other couples nearby. There was, of course, Chrom and Sumia, with Chrom trying his best to ensure Sumia stayed on her feet. Donnel and Nowi, along with Ricken and Panne, could also be spotted, the couples dancing close to one another, with Ricken, Donnel, and Nowi all making faces at each other while Panne rolled her eyes. Lon'qu and Maribelle were across the ballroom, and the tactician noted that Lon'qu was a surprisingly good dancer, no doubt having been to his fair share of events like this since his engagement and wedding to the noblewoman. Even Basilio and Flavia had joined in the festivities, dancing together.

Nathan brought his head back to reality, swaying to the music with a beaming Lissa. The tactician smiled back at his wife, tightening his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Lissa moved in, resting her head on Nathan's chest.

"You have to promise me something…" Lissa whispered. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"When this war is over…and we make it home…a night like this, again."

The tactician grinned from ear to ear. "I promise."

* * *

The next day began bright and early, with the Shepherds and Feroxi army loading their things onto the convoy and setting off towards Port Ferox. Nathan rode in his own separate section of the convoy, filled with his books and maps, and currently, maps given to him by Basilio and Flavia, outlining the port and area around it. Chrom sat in the caravan as well, on a pile of books, polishing off Falchion while Nathan worked.

"…Mind if I take a look?" Chrom inquired, getting up and peeking over Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan looked up at the man. "…Okay, well what do you see here?"

Chrom put his hand on his chin. "Well, you've drawn some x's here, and circled these spots, I'm not sure what these scribbles are… oh and it says 'formation c' right here…yeah, I don't really get it."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "That is the general idea. The notes on here are made for my eyes only, so that if the enemy were to somehow see our battle plans, they can't truly know what our plan is." He then reached down, pulling out a worn book from under a stack next to Chrom. "However, in case you ever need it, I wrote out the explanations to my maps all down in this book, and how each formation and tactic written works, and what everything I circle or draw an x on is supposed to mean-"

"I think I get the idea." Chrom quickly replied, cutting Nathan off, who nodded. The tactician then tilted his head slightly.

"So what's got you so anxious?" He pressed. It was pretty obvious to him at this point that Chrom was far from his usual calm before battle, normally never questioning the tactician.

Chrom let out a long sigh. "It's just…it feels like we just finished the last war, and now we're headed back to another one. Sometimes I think I'm dragging these people back to battle, ripping them from their families…and I know what Emmeryn would think of this. She would never allow this to happen…and I just can't help but feel that I'm not the type of Exalt that Ylisse really needs."

Nathan set down his things and turned around, staring at Chrom for a moment before punching the Exalt square in the gut.

"O-ow! What the hell was that for!" Chrom yelled, clutching his stomach. Nathan grimaced, waving his hand vigorously.

"I'll admit, it probably wasn't the greatest idea to punch you in one of the spots where you're covered in armour…" The tactician replied with a groan. He then set his hand down, glaring at Chrom.

"Anyways, **that** was for you thinking like an idiot. First off, no one is here because of you, they're here because they care about you, and came out of their own free will. We asked people to return to fight with us, but no one was forced to. And on top of that, you didn't start this war. We are here because there is a Gods damned continent to defend, and we'll all get killed or enslaved if we don't do something about it. And finally, you are not Emmeryn. Maybe she would not have done something like this, but sometimes, like I just said, war is necessary. From what we've heard, this 'Walhart' is not someone who can be negotiated with. Your path is not dictated by what others think, or have done, or will do. We all forge our own path."

Chrom sat down and stared at Nathan for a moment, before smiling.

"You're pretty good at motivating people, you know that?" He quipped.

"Kind of in the job description, I think."

Chrom stood up, offering Nathan a hand and helping him up.

"I shudder at the thought of where we might be if we hadn't found you in that field one day, friend."

The two turned around as Ricken ran into their caravan, clutching his mage hat to keep it on his head. "We…we're here. Just thought I'd let you know." He wheezed.

Nathan nodded. "Thanks, Ricky. I'll be out there in a moment." The tactician turned around and started to fold up the maps he had spread out, and grabbed some tomes along with the worn strategy book he had shown Chrom. The Prince, however, remained in the caravan as Ricken ran off.

"…Shouldn't you be heading out there?" The tactician muttered. Chrom laughed.

"Not quite yet. After the speech you gave me, you're going to be the one giving the pre-battle speech today." Chrom told the tactician.

Nathan grinned at the man as he strapped his gold and black blade to his back, and the two walked from the caravan together, ready for battle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Head up big guy, head up!" Nathan yelled at the top of his lungs across the battlefield. A timely blast of his arcfire tome had just prevented Gregor from having one less leg. The tactician was already in quite a bit of stress, having to think on his feet yet again in the heat of battle. However, he had to admit, nothing could quite get his blood boiling like a good fight.

As the group had arrived in Port Ferox, they were just in time to cut off the Warships from Valm as they docked at the shipyard. The crates scattered about the place made for excellent cover, giving the Shepherds force the upper hand. It was sorely needed as well, due to the overwhelming number of Valamese soldiers on the boats who were coming on to the land. Nathan had tried to get his troops to 'hem in' the fight in the shipyard, and do their best to ensure the enemy could spread no further into the town.

Nathan pulled Mystletainn out from it's sheath on his back, turning to Lon'qu, who was ducked behind some crates next to him, occasionally getting up and firing a shot from his bow.

"We need to press forward, take them out at their source!" He called. "You know who I want!"

Lon'qu nodded, his eyes scanning the battlefield before he picked out Chrom, Ricken, and Donnel, scattered about. Over the course of the previous war, the five of them had turned into a cohesive unit on and off the battlefield, with Nathan often turning to them as a 'strike team' of sorts when needed.

The assassin stood up, and ran out into the fray of colliding shepherds, Feroxi warriors, and Valamese soldiers. Lon'qu put his bow back onto his back and drew his curved blade from it's hilt, cutting down any Valamese units who were foolish enough to get in his way. Nathan followed close behind, his Arcfire tome open in one hand and Mystletainn, his gold and black blade, in the other.

"Hey! Get over here you three! We're moving in!" Nathan yelled as loud as he could. As if on cue, Chrom, Ricken, and Donnel, quickly slid into formation with the Tactician and Assassin.

Chrom took the front spot, of course, using his sheer force and strength to cut through the enemy lines. Nathan and Lon'qu took his right and left flanks, picking off any magic users or soldiers Chrom couldn't take out. Finally, Ricken used his tomes to shield the group from any long-range attacks that could possibly ambush them, with Donnel guarding the sage to ensure he wouldn't be taken out by oncoming enemy units up close. Nathan had called it the 'pair up' system, having two shepherds work as one unit, each using their strengths and weaknesses to complement each other.

It didn't take long for the five of them to reach one of the ships that were docked in the port. They charged on board, Nathan switching tomes and using Rexcalibur to blow a large hole into a side of the ship where some Valamese soldiers were standing. Lon'qu's keen eyes spotted an older looking man on a horse waiting near the back of the ship. His crimson armour was decorated with a Valamese crest up near his heart.

"Is that the one?" The assassin called out to Nathan. The tactician took a peek at the man, quickly nodding. He then turned to Chrom.

"We can hold off these guys if you think you can take him!"

The Exalt nodded, turning his blade to the man and rushing for him. A few Valamese soldiers tried to step in the way, who Chrom simply tackled aside and knocked away with Falchion. The Valamese General turned to Chrom, glaring and drawing his sword, beckoning his horse to move. As the man charged towards the Blue-haired Great Lord, Chrom leaped out of the way, using his hand to grab the Valamese warrior, and pull him off the horse, slamming him forcefully onto the ground.

On the other side of the ship, Nathan, Lon'qu, Ricken and Donnel were protecting the entrance, doing their best to ensure no one would interfere with the battle being fought between Chrom and the Valamese General. As they held the line, Nathan scanned the battlefield, trying to find where Lissa had ended up. She was normally far to the back lines, healing any wounded, but he had decided to pair her up with Frederick for this battle. The great knight was beginning to slow down physically and show signs of his age, so Lissa's help with her tomes would more than likely provide good assistance for the man. He breathed a sigh of relief to see the two trying to board another one of the Valamese ships, fire shooting from Lissa's fingertips on the back of Frederick's horse, while the great knight in question swung his lance about, knocking around the nearby Valamese warriors. His attention returned to his own fight as an enemy soldier had slipped in close to him. Nathan put his Rexcalibur tome back in one of the pockets of his black cloak, and put both hands on his sword, sporting a feral look as the enemy soldier charged at him.

Chrom and the Valamese General's swords clashed, sparks flying from them, as they jumped about the ship. Each had landed a few quality blows at this point, but neither showed any signs of breaking.

"I have to admit, scum…you're not bad…what's your name?" The Valamese warrior grunted.

"I am Chrom…of Ylisse…not that it should matter to you!" He grunted back, slamming the butt end of his sword into the chest of the man, who cried out in pain, falling backwards. Chrom swung his sword forwards to try and land the finishing blow, but the enemy general quickly rolled out of the way, Chrom's blade smashing into the wood of the ship's deck. The enemy general stood up, panting, his sword at his side.

"Well, Chrom, of Ylisse…I am Dalton, a warrior from the grand army of the Conqueror, Walhart." The man spat back to Chrom, forming an evil grin.

Chrom stood for a moment, facing the man, both warriors taking a second to catch their breath. After a brief moment, they plunged back into battle. However, this time, Chrom got a bit of help. He spotted a black-and-gold blur from the corner of his eye, seeing Mystletainn swing in and swiftly behead Dalton.

Nathan exhaled loudly as he spun his blade before sliding it back into its hilt on his back. He then turned to a panting Chrom, who nodded at him, smiling weakly.

"You had that one in the bag, but I figured I'd help wrap this thing up anyways." The tactician told the man, high-fiving him.

Not long after, the battle had finished, as the Shepherds had successfully repelled the assault. However, much of the town was left in shambles, along with the port and any Feroxi warships stationed there.

"Yikes." Nathan simply said, observing the damage with Basilio. The tactician rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

The warrior nodded. "It doesn't look good. And we need warships to get to Valm. I have an idea on how we can get them, but I don't think Chrom will enjoy it…"

Nathan sighed, reluctantly nodding in agreement. "I know what you're thinking of, and he definitely won't…I'll have Frederick send a messenger to Plegia right away. Looks like we're going to need their warship supplies. They're the only other country built on the sea here."

Basilio grinned slightly. "I'll let you break the good news to Chrom." He replied, as he turned and walked away.

The tactician scratched his head. "Well, this'll be fun…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No. Absolutely not. That's out of the question."

Nathan and the others had holed up in a local hotel for the night, and Nathan took the opportunity to talk with Chrom about their next move. He stood outside on an empty beach with the Prince as they talked, skipping rocks into the vast blue ocean before them. Nathan had already dispatched Frederick to talk with a Plegian representative at the Plegia-Ferox border, so he knew there was no going back on their move, as the only hope they had for getting to Valm.

The tactician let out a sigh of frustration. "Chrom, no one wants to accept help from the Plegians. They murdered innocent people, good people, for no reason. You of all people know that." He picked up a rock, sending it spinning into the ocean, skipping on the waves. "We have no other options. This is our only chance. Please understand that we're doing what we have to."

Chrom swore loudly in frustration, picking up a large rock on the beach and tossing it into the ocean with all his might, landing in the water with a large splash.

"I hate you when you're right."

"You hate me all the time then? I take offense to that!"

Chrom scoffed at the man with a smile, playfully punching him in the shoulder. He then picked up a smooth rock and skipped it on the water.

"So, I assume when you were talking to Frederick earlier you were sending him to meet with some sort of Plegian representative, so we can discuss business later, is that right?" The Exalt smoothly asked.

Nathan gulped, simply skipping another rock on the water, and Chrom laughed. "It's alright, I'm not mad at you or anything. I think we both know that I couldn't say no asking the Plegians for help, as much as saying that makes me want to vomit."

Nathan nodded. "I know what you mean. This goes against every part of my Tactician's instincts. It feels like we're sleeping with the enemy."

Chrom grunted in response. He then got a bit of a smile, turning back to the brown-haired grandmaster. "Wait a second…did I see Cherche going with Frederick when they left?"

Mockingly, Nathan scratched his head, pretending to not know what Chrom was talking about. "Hmmm…I may have sent her with him, yes…"

The Exalt laughed. "Frederick should be remitting some of his pay back to us for helping him with his girl troubles, he's getting every opportunity to get to know Cherche!" He replied.

Nathan glared at the man. "Hey, you haven't even done anything yet!"

"Well, maybe not yet, but eventually I'll probably, maybe help him out by doing something…" Chrom replied jokingly.

Nathan grinned. Moments to talk to Chrom casually like this were becoming more and more fleeting as they each garnered more responsibilities, and he quite enjoyed his chances to just relax and chat with his best friend.

"Speaking of Frederick, what is it like, not having to worry about the old guy smothering you to death while he tries to 'protect' you?" He asked.

Chrom opened his mouth to answer, before looking up at the stone walk behind them. "I'll respond to that in a bit, the man in question just got back…"

Nathan and Chrom walked off the beach as Frederick trotted back into the town on his horse, with Cherche following right behind him, riding her Wyvern, Minerva. She landed next to them as Frederick got off his horse, nodding to Nathan and Chrom.

"So, what's the word?" The tactician pressed.

"The Plegian leader has agreed to meet in person to further discuss an agreement between our respective forces." Frederick told them. Nathan and Chrom exchanged a look, before Chrom replied to the Great knight.

"Did he have somewhere in mind?"

"Carrion Isle, Milord. As the name suggests, it's a poor venue in case things go sour…"

Nathan nodded. "We'll head out at first light, and meet them there. Send a messenger back to the Plegians; we're going to need all the shepherds in the march. I want a plan for the possibility we could be walking into a trap."

Frederick nodded. "Will do, Milord." The great knight then turned to Cherche, smiling brightly. "Milady?" He quipped as he offered her his hand. Cherche laughed softly as she took his hand and the two walked off towards the hotel, Horse and Dragon in tow.

Nathan did a bit of a double take, staring in shock at Frederick and Cherche. He then looked at Chrom, who was just as confused as he was.

"…What just happened?"

"I…Frederick…yeah, I'm not really sure either."

The two laughed before following the Great Knight and Wyvern Rider back to the hotel.

Upon re-entering the Hotel, the two found Ricken and Donnel playing a game of Chess in the lobby. Lon'qu was there as well, sharpening his sword.

The three greeted Chrom and Nathan as they walked in. Nathan smiled back at them before asking, "How's everything been? Everyone doing alright?"

Ricken nodded. "No damages that I've seen. Lissa, Maribelle and Libra have been taking care of the wounded, but nothing serious this time around. Those Valamese warriors pack quite a punch, though."

"I know," Nathan replied, frowning. "We'll have to get to working double time to make sure we stand a chance when we head over there."

Lon'qu grunted in agreement, brandishing his sword and taking a few practice swings with it. "So, what are we doing next?"

This time, Chrom spoke up. "We're headed to meet with the Plegians." He told them with a sigh. The others turned to him with confused looks.

"We need ships to get to Valm, and in case you haven't noticed, all the ones here have been destroyed by that last skirmish we had…" The Prince explained.

"Things must really be gettin' desperate for y'all to wanna work with them Plegians…" Donnel muttered.

Nathan nodded. "Which is why we need to be ready in case things go south when we meet up with them." He looked about the room at the four others. "If today reminded me of anything, it's that the five of us make a really good team. And if we have to, it may end up being us five who hold back the Plegian forces to buy time for the others to escape. We have to be ready for anything, given the circumstances. The Plegians know we're desperate, and who knows what they may ask in return for their warships. It might be something we're not willing to give."

"So, what are you getting at here?" Lon'qu questioned. "Other than the fact we have to be ready, we already train most of the time together, so what are you trying to say that we don't already know?"

Nathan grinned. "We need a name for ourselves. Something snazzy, like, how we're already a part of the shepherds, but we're almost like a force inside of that, y'know?"

Chrom laughed. "That's…actually a fun idea. Plus, it would be nice to have something to call ourselves when we need each other, other than 'you guys'."

Donnel smiled. "Yeah!" The young Villager then began to scratch at the pot on his head in concentration. "Now then…what's a shiny name for our little team here…"

"Well, what do we do? We fight, right? So maybe like…the Street fighters?" Ricken suggested.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good, but not quite what I think we should go for. I was thinking more about what we stand for, as opposed to what we do…"

"I think I might have an idea…"

Nathan and the others turned around to see Lissa sleepily waltzing down the stairs in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Liss, what are you doing up?" Nathan asked, walking over to the Princess and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I was looking for you…do you have any idea…what time it is?" Lissa replied, between yawns.

"Late, probably." Nathan sheepishly replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I think you said you had an idea for what to name our Partnership?" Chrom eagerly asked his sister. Lissa nodded, turning to her husband.

"Got any paper on you?"

"I have a strategy book, but-"

"That'll do."

The six of them walked over to a table as Lissa ripped a piece of paper out of Nathan's strategy book (Much to the Tactician's chagrin, but he knew better than to argue with his wife when she was already this tired), writing two words down on the paper.

"Huh. I like it!" Ricken declared. He then squinted a bit, pointing at the second word on the paper. "But, uh, what does this word mean?"

"A group of people united in close design, promoting something. I suppose in this case it would refer to the shepherds." Nathan replied. He turned back to his wife. "Where did you find this?"

Lissa shrugged. "I just came up with it off the top of my head. And I got that word out of one of your fancy strategy books, I think."

Nathan grinned. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

Chrom thanked Lissa before turning to the others. "So, this is it. I guess this makes us…The Justice Cabal."

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you get that reference; it'll make more sense how this all connects once the Future kids come into the picture. Until then, as always, thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review of what you thought! -Nate**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nathan, Chrom, and Frederick nervously paced the large dark hallway they stood in at the outpost on Carrion Isle. They had arrived earlier in the morning and had been told by the Plegian representatives there to wait until the arrival of their leader. Basilio and Flavia were there as well, sitting on a bench nearby, sharpening their weapons. The rest of the shepherds were in the main hall of the outpost on the floor below.

"So, what do we know about this new Plegian ruler?" Chrom asked, his voice echoing about the large, empty hall.

Flavia spoke up from across the room, sighing. "Not much. He's been very…secretive about things."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "He seems to be very religious, from what Intel Tharja gathered for me. They worship the Fell Dragon Grima, like that cult we ran into in the desert two years ago."

"When we met up with Nowi and Gregor," Frederick added.

"Ah," Chrom replied, nodding his head.

The group turned to the massive door of the hall as it opened, with Aversa, clad in her usual skintight black attire, strutted out, motioning to Chrom and the others.

"Master Validar will see you now."

Chrom nodded back as they all slowly walked through the large doors and into the main chamber of the outpost. It was mostly dark, illuminated by a few torches. Mostly purple and black accessories were dotted about the room. A tall, lanky figure walked over to them, wearing black and purple robes with a design similar to Nathan's mark on his right hand. He had jet-black hair and dark grey skin.

"Ah, so you must be Chrom. I have been told so much about you from Aversa…" Validar told them, extending a hand to the Exalt. Chrom stood in shock for a moment, looking over at Nathan and Frederick, who had the same looks of surprise on their faces. After a moment, Chrom shook the Plegian ruler's hand, nodding sternly back at him.

"I have not heard as much about you, but I hope we can work together to solve the problem our continent now faces."

The blue-haired lord shuffled over towards Nathan, giving him a panicked and confused look. "Isn't this the same guy who tried to assassinate Emmeryn two years ago?" He whispered.

"It can't be, we killed him!" Nathan hissed back.

"But they look exactly the same!" Frederick pointed out. Nathan and Chrom nodded in agreement, all three being very flustered. They turned around as Validar began talking again, chuckling slightly.

"My oh my…you are not giving me a good first impression, we've hardly even met and you're already keeping secrets from me, it would seem!"

Nathan bowed his head slightly to the man. "My apologies, Lord Validar." He replied. "But our country is very wary of Plegians, given what happened with your last ruler."

Validar sneered at the tactician, an odd smile forming on his face. "I see that it will take some time to mend the trust between our two countries." He replied. "I hope this will help. We are willing to offer you 800 warships and 200 transports. We will also fully fund the campaign against Valm. Unfortunately, we cannot supply soldiers at this time, given the state of disarray our country is in."

Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "You are much too kind, Lord Validar. We thank you for your commitment."

Flavia nodded, standing nearby. "The people of Ferox also thank you for your offer, Sir." She added. "We will send troops to help with the transportation of these ships to the port Ferox. We plan on launching from there."

Validar smiled at them. In a strange way, it made Nathan feel particularly uneasy, his right hand twitching uncontrollably in the presence of the man. He could almost feel the tracing of the mark on his hand into his skin.

Chrom then spoke up, breaking the silence. "Now then, unless there's anything else you wish to discuss, we plan to head back to port Fero-"

"Actually, there is one thing left, isn't there, Master?" Aversa interjected, cutting off Chrom.

"Ah, yes! Chrom, Nathan, there is someone here I wish for you two to meet!" Validar exclaimed. "He is a Hierophant, the highest of his order in Plegia." He turned back as a hooded figure entered the room from a small door. As he walked up to the others, Nathan did a double take, blinking. He couldn't believe his eyes. The hooded figure wore a black cloak with purple designs covering it-looking exactly the same as the one Nathan wore. The tactician looked down at his own cloak, just to ensure it hadn't been stolen somehow. He was in complete disbelief. Chrom, Basilio, Flavia and Frederick had all noticed as well, standing in shock, with no idea of what was going on.

Finally, Nathan spoke up. "So, you're a Hierophant? So you lead your people in worship? To Grima, I would assume, based on what I know of Plegian culture…"

The hooded figure stood before them, but did not speak, creating an uneasy silence within the massive dark room. Frederick stepped in front of Nathan and Chrom, readying his lance from off his back. Nathan turned to Frederick and slowly lowered the man's lance with his hand. He was unsure of what was going on, but the last thing they wanted was any kind of conflict.

Finally, the figure muttered something, with Nathan just barely being able to make out the words.

"The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it…and the blood is very strong…"

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the man, trying to step around Frederick to get a better look at him. However, Frederick stayed in front of him and Chrom, doing his best to 'shield' the two.

"I'm sorry, but were you talking to me just now? I couldn't quite hear you…" Nathan asked. Again, the hooded man did not respond.

Frederick then spoke up, with a slight hint of agitation in his voice. "Good Hierophant, I would ask you to lower your cowl. In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty, such as Exalt Chrom or Prince Nathan."

The hooded figure smirked. "You are a long way from Ylisse, Sir…but very well…"

As the man dropped his hood, Chrom and the others fell silent, mouths gaping open, in shock. The figure under the hood was exactly identical to Nathan, and upon a quick examination from the tactician, even bore the purple mark on his right hand that was the exact same as his own.

"By the Gods!" Chrom exclaimed.

"He looks just like…me." Nathan muttered, completely confused and flustered.

"My Name is Nathan," The Hierophant declared, turning to look the tactician in the eyes. "Oh, and that was YOUR name as well? What a strange coincidence…"

Validar chuckled, standing next to the man. "Why, that is rather curious, now that you mention it…what are the odds? In any case, I believe we are finished here. You have a long trek back to Port Ferox, do you not? We will let you be on your w-"

Chrom quickly cut off the Plegian King. "Hold just one moment!"

Aversa turned to him, a mock look of confusion on her face. "Milord?" She teased.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do your Hierophant and Nathan-"

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters at the moment, your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long journey ahead. Do be careful on your journey home…I've heard the highroads of Plegia can be quite dangerous…"

Aversa, Validar, and the 'Other Nathan' then turned and walked off, leaving Chrom and the others standing dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed.

In the convoy on the way back to Port Ferox, Nathan told the others of what they had seen. The reaction was the same throughout the shepherds, shock, doubt in their tactician, and an elevated level of uneasiness. Nathan spent most of the ride sitting in shock, trying to piece things together in his brain to figure out just what was going on.

Once the group had set up camp for the night, in a deep valley area, Nathan strayed from the area, still brooding on the day's events.

"Who was that man?" He muttered to himself. "And how could we have looked exactly the same?"

The tactician's mind had been looking over every possible explanation, everything from as outlandish as a twin brother to an illusion created by Validar. Just then, he heard a voice on the wind.

"Nathan…Heed my call, Nathan…"

The man drew his sword from his back, turning in all directions. "Who's there?" He called into the darkness. Suddenly, he dropped his sword and cried out in pain, grabbing his head. It felt as though a nail was being driven straight through his brain. His vision blurred as he fell onto his knees. "Urgh…what the hell? What's…happening?"

A flash of light appeared in front of him as Validar manifested himself before his eyes.

"Why do you close your heart to him, Nathan?" The Plegian ruler asked.

Nathan, still clutching his head in pain, weakly responded, "V…Validar?"

Validar ignored the tactician, continuing. "Have you truly forgotten your heritage? I had hoped that wasn't the case…"

Nathan shook his head, groaning. "Ugh…what's going on…get out of my head! Get out of my mind!"

The sorcerer scoffed, an evil grin forming on his face. "You dare take such a tone…with your Father?"

Nathan cried out yet again, the pain increasing. "My…my father?" He wheezed in disbelief.

Validar laughed. "Yes! You are of my flesh, but of sacred blood! You are to serve a glorious destiny! Search deep within your heart, and you will find your rightful place is at my side! Yet you waste your time with these doomed servants of Naga!" The sorcerer held out his hand to Nathan. "Give yourself with Grima, and join your strength with the divine dragon!"

"Nathan!" Chrom called out from far away. Validar turned towards the voice, and spat in disgust.

"Not this one again…" He growled. He then turned back to Nathan, smiling cruelly at him. "No matter… In time, you will see the truth. Until then…"

The sorcerer vanished in a ball of black flames as Chrom ran over to Nathan, catching the tactician just as he was about to fall to the ground and black out.

"Are you all right, Nathan?" The Exalt asked warily.

Between pants, Nathan responded. "I…I think so. Thank you, Chrom…"

The Great Lord rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be a cleric to know you're not doing well. What just happened? I heard you yelling and came running…"

Nathan shook his head, still trying to shake off the aftereffects of the pain. "Validar…appeared…. told me…I was his son."

Chrom swore loudly. "The bastard! How in blazes did he get here…and is that true? What he said?"

Nathan rubbed his head in frustration. "I…don't know." He muttered. "But I felt a strange connection between us."

The Exalt then took his turn to rub his own head, equally frustrated by the situation. "Oh gods…that Hierophant… could he be Validar's son as well? A twin?"

Nathan shrugged slightly. "I…considered that…I'm sorry, Chrom, but I can't remember. And to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to remember the truth about my past anymore…"

Chrom smiled reassuringly at his friend. "You are yourself before you are any man's son. Remember that."

Nathan looked up at the Exalt, giving him a weak smile. "You're right. Thank you." He replied.

Just then, Frederick bolted into the clearing, yelling at Chrom and Nathan.

"Milords! We are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!"

"What? But we had sentries posted!" Chrom replied.

Frederick nodded. "These are no ordinary Risen, Milord. They made a stealthy approach. I've never seen them behave like this…"

Chrom cursed at the night sky. "Validar! This is his doing-I'm sure of it! Tell everyone to grab their weapons!"

Frederick nodded and ran back to the camp. Chrom then turned back to Nathan, who was still leaned over in the Exalt's arms.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Walk? Of course…I'm coming to fight with you and the others…" The tactician replied stubbornly, trying to stand up before falling back down and crying out in pain.

Chrom scoffed. "I think not. The rest of us can take care of this fight; I'm getting you back to your tent. Get some rest, you need it."

Nathan sighed. "Fine," He conceded. He picked up his sword; slowly swinging it back into the hilt on his back, as Chrom helped him up and they proceeded back to the camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Nathan's eyes snapped open as he bolted awake, sitting up in his bedroll. Sweat rolled down his cheeks.

The tactician had experienced a dream he had had many times before. It was him, and Chrom, fighting against Validar. They won, but Validar was able to do something to take over Nathan's body. The last thing he always remembered in the dream was stabbing Chrom, watching in horror as the man's lifeless body crumpled to the floor. He had only ever told Lissa of the dream, as it would have been an impossible secret to keep from the person he shared a bedroll with every night.

Sure enough, the tactician turned over to his wife and saw her looking up at him with concern.

"That dream again…wasn't it?" She asked. Nathan nodded grimly.

"I'm starting to think it may not be a dream…maybe it's a vision? Of the future…" He muttered, shaking his head in confusion. He had been doing that over the course of the past day.

Lissa scoffed at the man. "Yeah, right. Since when would my husband, the tactician, the most logical person in this army, and in the world in my opinion, believe in something as far fetched as 'a vision of the future'?"

Nathan sighed before smiling back at his wife. "You know, every once in a while, you say something smart."

Lissa smiled back. "Why thank you…hey!" The Princess smacked Nathan in the face with her pillow, knocking him back down onto the bedroll next to her.

Nathan laughed, pulling Lissa into his arms as she curled up and rested her head on his stomach. The two could hear the birds chirping outside, and could see the sunlight creeping into their tent.

"So…how did the fight go last night?" He asked eagerly.

Lissa shrugged. "You know, we won and such. The usual."

Nathan grunted. "Overconfidence can be a problem. Especially considering what we're heading into."

Lissa nodded. "I know." She replied, adding, "But now is definitely not a time to be stressing you out, especially after what happened to you yesterday."

Nathan sighed in agreement. "Fair enough," He admitted.

Lissa looked up at the man. "You know what you need today?" She asked him with a mischievous smile.

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "An Elixir?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "No, of course not! Well, actually, that probably would be a good idea, but other than that, I mean?"

Nathan thought for a second, before grinning slyly at Lissa. "Oh, I see what you're getting at…" He then started to pull off his shirt before Lissa slapped him, blushing madly but also giggling slightly.

"No, you dork, not that either! No more kids right now, I'm not going out on the battlefield pregnant!" She replied sternly, glaring at the man.

Nathan sighed loudly, leaning back and stretching out his arms, laying them flatly at his sides. "I give up… what is it?"

Lissa grinned at him. "You need…a good old-fashioned prank!"

Nathan's eyes lit up with curiosity. "I haven't heard you say that in a while…" He confessed. Lissa shrugged.

"Owain has been kinda taking up my time for the past year or so." She replied. Nathan nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Frederick strolled about the campsite, trying to repair any damages from last night's encounter. He carried with him a large sack, in which he placed any broken pieces of swords, helmets, and whatnot that he found lying about. He also added any rocks he found on the ground, wanting to make sure that his fellow shepherds, and most importantly, Chrom, would not trip on such things.

"Naga forbid we lose a soldier to one of these…" The great knight muttered to himself, picking up another rock he had spotted lying nearby, and tossing it into his sack.

"Hey, Freddy!" A voice called out from nearby. The great knight turned in the direction of the voice to see Lissa and Nathan walking over, holding hands and waving to him. Frederick smiled and cheerfully waved back, happy to see the tactician was up and moving again.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blue-armoured man spotted a stone poking out of the ground on the path in front of Nathan and Lissa. Reacting as quickly as he could, He blurted, "Watch out!" and tossed aside his sack, diving towards the two. He slid down in front of them, pulling the stone out of the ground and breathing a sigh of relief. Nathan, still on edge from the events of the previous night, had pushed Lissa behind him and drawn his blade. He then rolled his eyes and relaxed his grip, looking down at the great knight, lying on the ground triumphantly clutching the small stone.

The tactician exhaled loudly, sliding his sword back into its hilt and looking down at Frederick. "I'm sorry, but what just happened?" He asked.

The great knight ignored the man, staring at the stone he had picked up and smiling madly. "Ha-HA! You'll have to think twice before you try to injure Milord or Milady as long as I am in their service, oh cunning pebble!" The man then emphatically tossed the rock into his sack before turning back to Nathan and Lissa.

"Er…right…" Lissa sputtered, trying not to laugh. Nathan lightly elbowed her in the ribs, trying to remind her of the task at hand.

"So, is there anything I can do for you, Milord and Milady?" Frederick inquired as he walked over to his large sack, hoisting it yet again onto his back.

"Actually, there is something at the moment, Frederick, if you wouldn't mind." Nathan mused. "It doesn't involve us, however…it's about Chrom."

The great knight's ears perked up at the sound of the Blue-haired lord's name. "Hm? What concerns you about his Highness?"

"Well, Freddy," Lissa replied, "We think he's been very much so…carrying everyone, in battle, so to speak. The rest of the shepherds have seemed very unmotivated."

Nathan continued. "So, we were thinking about it, and we thought the best way to motivate the other shepherds would be if they could have something that would remind them of Chrom and how hard he works, but we're not sure what…"

Frederick's eyes lit up. "I know exactly what should be done!" He declared proudly. "Thank you for letting me know of this, Milord and Milady! I promise I will not let you down!" And with that, the great knight dashed off into the camp.

Nathan tilted his head at Lissa, giving the princess a confused look. "So…do we follow him?"

Lissa giggled before taking Nathan's hand again and pulling him behind her as they ran to catch up with the great knight.

Lissa and Nathan followed Frederick around from a far distance, hiding behind tents and bushes to try and ensure he couldn't see them. Luckily for the two of them, as good as the great knight's senses of awareness were, Nathan's tactics were on a level above, keeping them from being spotted. It also helped that anyone following Frederick was the last thing on the man's mind, as he was singularly focused on his task at hand.

Nathan and Lissa ducked behind another bush as they saw Frederick enter a tent. A closer examination told them it was Libra's, judging from the holy symbols in patterns decorating the sides of it.

"Libra? What is Libra gonna be able to do for him?" Lissa mused to herself. Nathan rubbed his chin for a moment, before his eyes lit up.

"He's a painter."

"What?"

The tactician nodded to the princess. "A painter. Like, as in artwork. It's more of a side passion, but I've seen the man's work. It's quite good."

Lissa raised an eyebrow before turning back to leer at the tent. "Huh. I never pegged him for the type, but then again, I don't exactly know any painters in the first place…"

Nathan chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I suppose not…what do you suppose Freddy needs a painter for?"

The princess scratched her head. "I…have no clue. Whatever he has in mind, it sure is…unique."

Her husband laughed in agreement, before the two quickly ducked down as Frederick walked out of the tent. The great knight looked around for a moment before walking off yet again.

"Uh…so are we still following him, or…" Nathan asked Lissa. The princess thought for a moment.

"…I guess so?" She replied, frowning slightly.

Nathan frowned back at her. "This doesn't really count as a prank, you know, if Frederick is doing all the work…"

"Hey, I've been off the job for the past two years, give or take, so cut me some slack!" Lissa snapped back. "However, you are right…" Her eyes then lit up. "Alright, well then let's get going, and pull off as many pranks as we can to anyone we find!" The princess declared, itching to have some fun.

The tactician smiled back. "My sword is yours, Milady!" He mockingly cried out, emphatically raising his fist. Lissa giggled at the man as the two got up again, heading off to find some more shepherds.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Thanks for the continued support on the story. Let me know what you think.**

 **-Nate**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The two spent the rest of the afternoon zooming around the camp, pranking the other shepherds whenever they saw an opportunity. They were most proud of switching Maribelle's sugar for salt for her to use in her tea. However, just as they were walking away from the Troubadour's tent, they spotted the woman in question walking towards them.

"Ah, My dear Lissa! I was just looking for you! How would you and your dear husband like to come into my tent for some afternoon tea?"

Nathan exchanged frantic looks with Lissa, who replied, "Er…thanks 'Belle, but we're on our way to, uh…"

Nathan cut in. "Well, I was on my way to write up some new march plans, and Lissa was coming with me to, um…"

"To go take a nap! I'm really tired…" Lissa finished, adding a fake yawn.

Maribelle stared the two down with a skeptic look. She then let out a long sigh. "Ah…well, I suppose this afternoon's tea will just be between Lon'qu and I…" Nathan and Lissa looked over as the Assassin walked up behind Maribelle, giving Nathan a curt nod.

"Joining us for tea?" The man asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Sorry, but we've got some things to get done. Another time."

Lon'qu nodded, before putting his arm around Maribelle. The two walked to their tent, with Nathan and Lissa heading the other way. As they passed each other, Nathan quickly tapped Lon'qu on the shoulder. Once he was past them, the swordsman turned his head around, to see Nathan frantically mouthing, "Don't drink the tea!"

As Lon'qu and Maribelle walked off into their tent, Nathan turned to Lissa. "A nap? Really?" He chuckled.

The princess rolled her eyes. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

Nathan shrugged, before looking back at Maribelle's tent. "Should we stay and wait for the fireworks, or…?"

Lissa laughed. "Not if you don't want to get whacked in the head by Maribelle's parasol again."

The tactician smiled and nodded. "I think we'll be leaving, then."

Not long after, Nathan and Lissa were hanging around the makeshift sparring area, located just outside of the camp. The tactician was just putting the finishing touches on an invisible barrier spell he had learned from Ricken on the archery targets that were set up (They had spotted Virion on his way a few moments earlier) when he spotted Chrom nearby, dueling with Vaike. He turned to Lissa, who was standing next to him.

"What about Chrom? I mean, other than the 'prank' from Frederick, I think it would be rude to not do something for him now…" The tactician joked. Lissa grinned mischievously.

"We're gonna go with a classic on this one, I think…" The princess declared. "You get him over here, I'll handle the rest."

Nathan nodded to the princess as she walked off to hide behind a nearby bush. He stood for a moment before walking slightly closer to Chrom and Vaike and calling out to the Exalt, waving at him as he pulled one of his strategy books out from his tactician's robes.

Chrom saw this, quickly waving down Vaike (Despite the warrior's protests) and walking over to the man. Past experience had told him that whenever Nathan waved him down with one of his strategy books, it was some sort of question about a battle tactic or route planned for an upcoming march, something that would be best addressed right away.

However, Chrom failed to notice his younger sister running up behind him as she jumped out from behind a bush, but he most certainly did notice when she opened the back of his shirt, and, in a swift motion of her hands and the tome she carried, summoned up a frog and dumped it down the back of her brother's armour.

Nathan cried out in laughter as Lissa dashed off, Chrom not far behind, trying to arch his back and get the frog out while also chasing his sister, angrily yelling at her, "LISSA, GODS DAMN IT!"

The tactician wiped a tear from his face, still trying to contain his laughter. He looked up to see a familiar figure standing nearby who also looked very out of place. He walked towards the woman, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What brings you around here, 'Marth'?" Nathan inquired, staring at the blue-haired girl. The woman had helped the shepherds in a few different situations in the first war, and the tactician was curious as to why she was back.

She turned to the man, smiling. "Oh, hi, Nathan…" She replied.

The tactician rubbed his chin, still confused. "Yes, hello," He replied. "So, uh…when did you get here? Here to tell us about another horrible event that is about to happen?"

The girl shook her head. "What do you mean? Didn't father tell you about what happened last night?"

"Father?"

'Marth' laughed, shaking her head. "I guess not, then. I'll fill you in."

Nathan shrugged, folding his arms skeptically. "Go ahead."

The Lord nodded. "First of all, I'm Chrom's daughter. And my real name is Lucina."

Nathan stood in shock for a moment, staring at the girl. "As in Chrom. As in _the_ Chrom, the Exalt, the one who has just one kid, who isn't even a year old yet? Named Lucina? That one?"

Lucina nodded. "That would be me. W-well actually, that isn't me, that's me from your world…I'm from the future. An alternate future, where history takes a most dark and destructive turn…"

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he stared at her, before making eye contact and noticing the brand of the Exalt in the girl's eye. "Alright, I can buy that." The man replied. "That's a nice brand you have there."

Lucina laughed. "In the exact same spot as the Lucina from your timeline," She added. "I came back here with others from my world, but we were separated. I figured I should tell you this in case we happen to run into them, it would make for a much easier explanation."

The tactician smiled. "Thank you, Lucina, that really is helpful. Also, welcome to the Shepherds, if you haven't been told that enough already. We're pleased to have you on board."

The girl smiled back. "I have to go find father, so we'll talk more another time. From what I was told about you, I think you'll want to know much more about me and my future."

Nathan walked with her, knowing that wherever Chrom was, Lissa would be as well. "What you were told of me? What happened to the me in your timeline?" He inquired.

"You died." Lucina replied. Nathan's eyes widened as he turned to the girl. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lucina nodded grimly. "In my timeline, the original shepherds have died. Only myself and very few others remain alive."

Nathan scratched his head. "Everyone? Does that include-"

"My parents, yes. Chrom was one of the first people killed."

Nathan cursed loudly. "Wow. What happened?"

Lucina shivered, remembering her own dark future past. "In my world, the fell dragon, Grima, was resurrected, after my Father was killed by one of his best friends."

Nathan shivered too, remembering his dream. The information Lucina was giving him was helping him piece things together, but he decided to keep it to himself. The others knowing of what he had seen would just cause panic, and confusion. Nothing good would come of it. "Damn. But you came back here? How?"

"The divine Dragon, Naga, used her powers to send us back in time and prevent this future from ever occurring." Lucina replied. Nathan nodded, before looking up to see Chrom having Lissa pinned on the ground, tickling her.

"How about we continue our conversation another time, I still have more questions for you." Nathan told Lucina. The daughter of Chrom and Sumia smiled, nodding in agreement.

As Lucina and Nathan walked up to Chrom and Lissa, Chrom stopped tickling his little sister and the two got up.

"Ah, Lucina." The great lord greeted. "I trust you introduced yourself to Nathan?"

The girl nodded. "I did, father." She clutched at her blade in its hilt eagerly. "Now then, shall we go spar?"

Chrom smiled. "In a minute." He then turned to Nathan. "Back up to the pranks now, are we?"

The tactician feigned an innocent look. "Whoa, I didn't do anything, I just waved you over! Lissa did all the work." The princess nodded in agreement, sticking her tongue out at Chrom as she walked to stand next to Nathan.

"We'll find you at supper, okay?" Nathan told the Exalt, who nodded. He and Lucina then walked back off to go spar, leaving Nathan and Lissa standing alone in the camp.

The tactician turned to Lissa. "So, when were you planning on telling me about Chrom's daughter from the future? Because that seems like it was something I should have known about…"

The princess laughed. "Oh, right, that…I guess I got carried away with everything else!"

Nathan grinned sheepishly. A relaxed Lissa was something he hadn't seen in quite some time, and it was very nice. The day was helping him relax, but he could also tell that it was working wonders for his wife as well.

"Want to go get something to eat?" The princess inquired, taking Nathan's hand and smiling warmly at him. He grinned back, nodding.

"Sure. Then we'll go find Freddy, he must be nearly done with what he's planning…"

At the mess hall, Nathan spotted Ricken and Panne eating their rations. The two smiled warmly as Nathan and Lissa took a seat with them. Ricken looked over to Nathan, raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's going on with Frederick, would you?" He asked the tactician.

Nathan grinned sheepishly. "Well, I know he's doing something…why?"

"Well, he came and found me earlier today, and got me to do a copying spell on this portrait Libra had painted for him. He wouldn't let me see it either. Said something about Chrom and it being a surprise for the entire army. Libra didn't say anything to me either, but his face went really red when I asked him about it…"

Nathan shrugged. "Beats me." He replied. "Suppose we'll find out soon, won't we?"

The others nodded in agreement. They then chatted for a bit about spells, and Ricken and Panne gave a detailed recount of the previous night's battle. Nathan made a side note to talk to this 'Henry', a dark mage who was apparently recruited in the previous night's fight.

"So, did you hear about Lucina?" Ricken asked, taking another sip from his mug. Nathan nodded.

"I met her, when Lissa was off running around with Chrom after dumping a frog down his armour." Nathan replied. "She told me about everything."

Panne then spoke up. "Do you suppose this means…if she came back from her future, perhaps our own children came back with her?"

Nathan pondered the thought for a moment before speaking. "I…suppose that's likely, actually. They would no doubt be close to her, considering how close the original shepherds were…or are, in our timeline, as a unit…"

Ricken smiled. "Huh! Well I guess then we'll get to meet the all grown up version of Yarne, not just the baby bunny one that's sitting at home!"

"And that would mean we'll get to meet big Owain? That's gonna be weird…" Lissa mused. Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Of course, this is all in theory," Ricken declared, "We won't really know if our kids came back to this timeline too, until we find them, if they're even out there…by the gods, this time travel stuff is confusing!"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, sounds about right." He then turned to Lissa. "I think we should head out, go look for Freddy."

Lissa smiled. "All right, sounds good!" The two then bid farewell to Ricken and Panne, heading out of the mess tent. The sun had already gone down, and Torches lit the campground. After a quick survey of the surrounding area, Nathan spotted Frederick running about nearby, carrying a stack of papers with him.

"Uh, hey Freddy!" Nathan called. "What are you up to?"

The great knight turned, seeing the man and the princess. "Oh, Milord and Milady! Just the two I wished to see!" He cried, shuffling towards them carefully, trying not to drop any of the papers from his stack.

"I figured the two of you should be the first to see my motivational tool I decided upon for the shepherds!" Frederick proclaimed. "I'm putting these posters up around the camp."

Nathan turned to Lissa. "I guess that's what Ricken's copying spell was for," He whispered to her. He then turned back to the Great Knight. "So, what are the posters of?"

"I'm glad you asked, Grandmaster!" Frederick replied. "As you recommended, it is Milord Chrom, of course. He is in a bold pose, holding only a scale and Falchion. Another knight of great stature told me that a nude pose is one that is the most eye grabbing, so I had Libra paint the portrait of Chrom completely nude! And, of course, for added motivation, at the bottom of the poster is the phrase, "Chrom wants you!"

It took everything in Nathan to keep a straight face. "Er…great! Should be great for the shepherds! Do you mind if I take a copy?"

Frederick's eyes lit up. "Of course, Milord!" He replied gleefully, handing a poster to Nathan. "Now then, I've got quite a job to do! Every shepherd needs a copy of this poster on their tent! I bid thee good day!"

After Frederick left, Nathan folded up the poster of a naked Chrom, putting it in his pocket. Lissa raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you took that…why?"

The tactician laughed. "Just in case I need it, for blackmail. It doesn't hurt to be three steps ahead."

Lissa giggled, playfully punching her husband's shoulder. "Alright, as long as I don't see you looking at that poster in the middle of the night there, mister!" She teased. The two laughed the entire walk back to their tent, spotting posters of Chrom all over the camp.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day, the shepherds packed their things, heading to Port Ferox. On the way, Nathan sat in his usual section of the convoy, looking over maps of the sea that separated Valm from Ylisse. He also had a large text on warships and sea travel open next to him, which he looked over, scribbling notes inside. As usual, Chrom looked on, lounging nearby, resting his back on a stack of books.

"So, what happens when we get back to the port? Flavia's reports have already told us that the warships haven't made it there yet…" Chrom inquired.

The tactician turned to the man. "Did you have something in mind?"

Chrom frowned. "Not exactly, that's why I asked."

Nathan thought for a moment before motioning to the stack of books behind Chrom. The Prince sat up, turning around.

"There should be a book in that pile on the Feroxi country, and it's history. Hand it over." The tactician told the man. Chrom scanned the stack before carefully pulling out a book from the stack, tossing it to Nathan. The tactician caught it, stretching out and lying down on top of his map, resting his head on the text he was previously reading.

"You can come ask me that question again when we get to Port Ferox, I should have a good idea by then on where we're going." The tactician muttered in reply.

Chrom smirked. "I'll leave you to it, then."

Once the group had arrived at Port Ferox, Chrom made his way back to finding Nathan. The tactician was packing his things from the caravan, looking for what he needed to bring overseas.

"Want some help?" The Great Lord offered. Nathan nodded as he folded up another map, putting it down next to a small stack of books.

"These (Nathan pointed to another stack, much larger than the other, filled with books and maps) need to go back on the caravan, if you wouldn't mind."

Chrom nodded, taking some of the books from the pile and lazily tossing them back into the wagon. "So…what are we doing with our afternoon? Apparently the warships won't be arriving until tomorrow."

Nathan grunted as he picked up another book, dusting it off before flinging it into the caravan. "I found a place. The ruins of time, it's called."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, picking up the handful of maps and depositing them in the caravan. "Oh yeah? Where's that?"

"Right near here. It's an older temple that's been mostly submerged in water. Legend has it that a powerful divine relic is there, known as Naga's tear. It supposedly can protect and strengthen anyone who holds it." Nathan replied.

Chrom nodded. "I suppose we should leave most of our people here for this…excursion. Let everyone else get ready for tomorrow's voyage."

Nathan grunted in agreement. "We'll take the Cabal, obviously…Gods, does that ever sound cool!" He declared with a laugh. "Anyways, Frederick and Cherche should come too, and I'll be bringing Lissa. We may need Sumia for Aerial support, something tells me this relic won't exactly be left unguarded."

Chrom rubbed his chin. "Hm…yeah, that sounds about right. I'll find Lucina as well; she'll no doubt want to come."

Nathan gained a smug grin, smiling evilly at the man. "I'd suggest bringing Cordelia as well, but I don't think she's 'recovered' yet from seeing your poster yesterday…"

The prince blushed heavily while he glared back at Nathan. "No need to remind me…" He muttered. "I had to carry her back to her tent. She fainted when she saw one. She came by just as I was getting the ones down in that area, too…"

The tactician laughed. "Anyways, meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sounds good."

Nathan and the other shepherds arrived at the Ruins of Time by the early afternoon. The beauty of the fallen Temple mesmerized them, the walls being a glistening light blue, looking almost like ice. They arrived at the entrance to the temple, stopping before entering.

"Hear that?" Nathan muttered, as when silence fell upon the group, faint growls could be heard coming from inside the ruins.

"Risen." Frederick muttered, readying his lance. "Looks like it won't be easy to get our hands on Naga's tear."

The others nodded, readying their gear. They then turned to Nathan, who quickly threw together a battle plan. After relaying it to the shepherds, they turned and started through the entrance to the ruined temple.

Inside of the structure, a young girl awoke. She sat up, rubbing her head groggily and checking out her surroundings. "Wh…where am I…what is this place…" She muttered to herself, looking around frantically as if searching for someone. She heard a loud roar nearby, shaking her alert. The young girl quickly got up, pulling a tome from her black cloak. "Risen, and from the sounds of it, more hiding on the lower floors of this temple…"

She shook her head in frustration. "Think, Morgan, think! How would Dad handle this?" The Blonde-haired girl wondered to herself.

Back at the entrance, the Shepherds quickly burst into the ruined temple. Upon a first examination of the place upon entering, Nathan could see that it was nearly completely immersed in water. Only small portions of the floor were still above the murky blue waves, and the roof of the ruins was completely gone, leaving the afternoon sun shining upon them. He was quite pleased with his idea of bringing some Aerial support, judging from the terrain. His eyes did a double take when he glanced over to the middle area of the structure, spotting the Blonde-haired young girl fighting against a group of risen. From what he could tell, she was using an Elthunder tome to fend them off.

"Over there!" He yelled, pointing in the direction of the young girl. "Let's move!"

Nathan and the others quickly clambered across the ruins, while Chrom got on Sumia's Pegasus and the two flew over, helping protect the girl from the risen who seemed to be solely targeting her. Chrom hopped off Sumia's Pegasus and jumped into the fray, but it almost seemed as though the risen didn't even recognize his presence, not even flinching as he approached, or even as he cut them down.

It was less than a minute before Nathan and Lissa scrambled onto the platform as well, with the others fending off the risen attacking from the other parts of the temple. With all five of them working together on the platform, it didn't take long for them to clear out the remaining risen. Once they had finished with those on the platform, Nathan turned to the others, nodding.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit." The tactician told them, as Chrom and Sumia flew off. Lissa stayed nearby as she and Nathan stared down the blonde-haired girl.

"You…don't look like a treasure hunter," The brown-haired tactician mused. "What brings you here?"

Morgan laughed. "Very funny. Nice to see you again too, father. I was beginning to think we got separated…"

Nathan stood, looking over at the girl. He turned to Lissa, who simply exchanged confused looks with him, and then turned back to the stranger. "…I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken with someone else…" He replied.

The young girl rolled her eyes. "Well, no harm done," She continued, ignoring Nathan's previous statement. "Anyways, why don't you gather up your band of people here, and let's get going home! Also, who's the weird-looking lady standing behind you?"

Taking offense to this, Lissa stomped in front of Nathan, crossing her arms. "Hey, I don't know who you are, lady, but this (She angrily pointed to Nathan) is my husband, and YOU, are some strange girl we found in here! So stop acting all weird and stuff!"

Nathan put an arm on his wife's shoulder, and looked to Morgan, looking over her appearance. She wore a black cloak that was covered in purple insignia, and looked nearly identical to the one he wore, save for a few stitched up holes on his own. "All right now, let's all calm down here…" He muttered. "Did you travel back in time? And come back here with Lucina? And, I probably should have asked this much earlier, but what is your name?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "What do you mean, what's my name! It's me, Morgan! You know, your daughter? Daddy's little girl? The love of your life, and all that?"

Lissa raised an eyebrow. "So…you're from the future? Like Lucina?" She asked.

Morgan gave her a confused look. "Lucina? The future? Daddy, who is this lady?"

Nathan scratched his head. "Now I'm confused…" He confessed. "So you remember me, but not your mother?"

Morgan shook her head in frustration, and gave Nathan a look of worried panic. "What…what's going on? My mother? Daddy, come on, we need to get you home, I think you're going crazy, and so am I! At least the air here seems to agree with you, you're looking good! Like, you look at least a decade younger!"

Nathan exchanged a worried look with Lissa as Morgan continued. "Alright, let's get going home! You should probably bring all your friends you brought with you too, can't leave them here all alone. Now then…home…which way is it…" Morgan suddenly fell onto her knees, grabbing her head. "Ngh! My head! What…what's going on?"

Lissa and Nathan rushed over to their daughter, with Lissa helping her stand up again.

"Hey, take it easy there," Nathan told the girl. "This may sound crazy, but I think you came back in time."

Morgan gave him a worried look. "H-how…all I can remember is waking up here…lying on the ground in these ruins…"

Lissa gave the girl a concerned look. "Well, whether you remember me or not, I'm your Mother, Lissa. And if you're our daughter, we'll do everything we can to keep you safe."

Morgan shook her head groggily. "Lissa…yes…that sounds familiar…"

Nathan smiled warmly at her. "This really brings me back…I was found the same way as you, Morgan. With no memories and everything!" He laughed

Morgan smiled. "Ha! Like father, Like Daughter, huh?"

Nathan nodded as he turned around, pulling Mystletainn from its sheath. "Stay close, alright?"

Morgan grinned, pulling out her tome eagerly. Lissa did the same.

"Yessir, dad!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Just a brief update on things. With a release date for Fates confirmed, and with it being so much sooner than I expected (Squeals), I hope to get this story done before the game comes out in North America (February 19th). With that being said, expect the chapters to come much faster. Buckle up! And as always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**

 **-Nate**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It didn't take long for the shepherds to smash through the ranks of Risen in the battle. Nathan, Morgan, and Lissa were a well-oiled machine, and Nathan quickly observed that Morgan fit seamlessly into his strategies.

"Yep, that's my kid, alright…" He muttered to himself, amused. He spotted a Risen flying in, on a griffon. The distinctive headgear it wore denoted it as the chief of the group, in addition to it's powerful aura.

"Must…kill…future…child…" Nathan could hear the chief faintly muttering as it charged towards them.

"Cherche, look out!" Nathan cried frantically, spotting the risen chief heading for her. It took him a few seconds to pick up on it, but Cherche and Minerva were directly in front of the Risen Chief's path to Morgan. All of the risen appeared to be targeting her.

"I have him!" Frederick cried, galloping over on his horse, and throwing his lance like a javelin. The great knight, never one to miss, spiraled his lance straight through the head of the griffon the risen chief was riding on, sending it spiraling down and crashing into a nearby pillar, which crumbled as the risen and griffon sunk into the murky waters of the temple.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, looking over at Frederick. "Nice shot, but that was an important lance to throw away…those are expensive, you know!"

Frederick gave Nathan a stern look. "That is true, but it is not more expensive than the life of a shepherd."

Nathan nodded. "Still, that lance is coming out of your pay! I don't keep track of our finances so you can throw two thousand gold worth of a lance into the water!"

The others laughed, as even Frederick and Nathan broke out a smile. Their attention turned as there was a gleam coming from a shrine near the front of the temple. Chrom walked over eagerly, scooping up the small artifact. It was an orange tear-shaped object, attached to a necklace. It's presence nearby, for some reason, made Nathan feel weak. He did his best to mask his pain that was felt from the strange artifact. He looked over at Morgan, who gave him back a confused look. He could tell she was feeling it as well.

The rest of the shepherds, however, walked over to Chrom, mesmerized by the shiny necklace.

"So this is Naga's tear…" Ricken muttered, staring at the gleaming item.

Lissa smiled. "Sweet! This baby should keep us safe in many battles to come!" She declared.

Nathan did his best to smile at her. He locked eyes with Chrom. "We might as well store it somewhere…" The tactician muttered.

Chrom nodded, sliding the necklace into his pocket. "I'll put it in that rare artifacts chest when we get back to Port Ferox. "

The tactician quietly breathed a sigh of relief. As he and the others went to leave the ruins, he turned to Morgan. "So…'daughter'…tell me what you know about yourself?"

Morgan smiled at her father. "Sure thing, old-timer!" She happily replied.

Lissa laughed, walking next to them. "Nice to see you inherited our senses of humour!" She mused.

Morgan giggled, letting out a loud snort.

Nathan grinned at his daughter. "Looks like you inherited something from Lissa, too…" He muttered to her. Lissa then giggled as well, snorting exactly like her daughter.

"Y-yeah…anyways, Morgan, we're getting off track. What do you know about yourself?"

The tactician's daughter scratched her head. "Hm…not much, to be honest…" She confessed. "Oh! There is one thing I remember."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?" He inquired.

"I've always wanted to be a great tactician, just like you!"

Nathan blushed, laughing as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "Haha, well, I'll do my best to help you fulfill that dream, Morgan, I promise you that."

Morgan tucked her arms around each of her parent's waists, pulling them into a group hug. "I'm so glad you guys found me…" She muttered, burrowing her head in their chests.

Nathan looked over at Lissa, smiling as the two wrapped their arms around each other and around Morgan. 

"We're glad too."

Upon returning to Port Ferox, Nathan went to grab his things and load them onto the warships, which had arrived from Plegia while the group was gone. The shepherds planned to set sail on the upcoming day, and were loading their things for travel at first light. As Nathan picked up his small crate of things to bring with him from the caravan, and carried it onto the warship. On board, He saw Frederick, staring at the sunset on the open ocean.

The tactician set down his things on board and walked over to the Great Knight.

"Nice view, isn't it?" He muttered. Frederick nodded.

"Yes, it is…" He replied. He then turned to Nathan. "I'm glad you're here. There was something I needed to discuss with you."

Nathan scratched his head. "Oh…well, this can't be good…" He muttered under his breath. He then turned to the great knight, crossing his arms. "Ask away, big guy."

The great knight took a deep breath before getting down on one knee, and presented a ring, which he pulled from his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Nathan stood in shock for a moment. He then laughed awkwardly, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Okay, very funny…now where's Chrom, hiding behind some crates nearby? You can come out now, you got your payback for the whole poster fiasco!"

Frederick stood up, putting the ring back in his pocket. "Was that not good? Do you not think she will say yes?"

"What do you mean 'was that not good'? First off, I'm already married, and se-" Nathan cut himself off as he backtracked. "Wait a second…you just said she, didn't you?"

The great knight nodded. "Of course, Sir Nathan. I was practicing for my proposal to Cherche. I believe we are ready to take the next step in our relationship."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, good." He replied, adding, "And next time, if you do that to someone else, tell them you're practicing, will you?"

"If you believe it will aid me in my quest to win Cherche's affections, I will do it!"

The tactician rolled his eyes, before continuing. "Anyways, changing the subject slightly, since when are you planning on proposing to Cherche?" He asked.

Frederick beamed back at the man. "Since not long ago, Milord," He told the man, "We have become the best of friends and have even discussed such things as marriage. I believe we are ready, but I would cherish any advice you could give."

Nathan smiled warmly at the Knight captain. For as odd of a man Frederick could often be, the tactician knew the great knight was always looking out for the shepherds' best interests.

"…My honest advice would be to propose soon. I think we both know that things are going to change for the worse once we get to Valm, and you don't have much time before that. Don't waste it."

Frederick nodded. "I will keep this on my mind." He told the man.

Nathan raised a hand, patting the great knight on the shoulder.

"Try not to die out there, okay?" The tactician commanded. "I doubt anyone would admit it, but the Shepherds would fall apart without you."

Frederick smiled before turning around to walk off the ship. Before leaving, he called back to the man, waving goodbye. "Thank you, for everything! I will remember what you have told me!"

Nathan waved back before turning back to the sunset, confused. "Did I just have an actual conversation with that man?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bright and early the next day, the shepherds had loaded their things upon the warships, and were all split up amongst them. Nathan stood behind Lissa and Morgan, who were eagerly looking over the ship's railing and out onto the vast ocean surrounding them.

"Sure is breathtaking out here," The tactician muttered, looking out at the expansive sea. "Almost makes you feel like our troubles are far away."

"…Yet, in truth, we're headed straight for them…" Chrom muttered, walking up next to the man. Lucina was following close behind.

Lissa turned around, sticking her tongue out at her older brother. "Hey, the rest of us are trying to enjoy ourselves here! Stop being such a buzz kill!" The princess whined.

Nathan and Morgan laughed as the two butted heads. Something then clicked in Nathan's mind as he then turned to Lucina.

"Say, so if Morgan's from another timeline, like we think she is, does that mean there's a Morgan from your timeline out there somewhere too, that came back with you?" The tactician wondered aloud.

Lucina shook her head in reply. "…Unfortunately, Morgan doesn't exist in our timeline…" She replied glumly. "By the time you died, Nathan, Morgan had yet to be conceived. So I guess there was never any chance of her coming into existence."

Chrom scratched his head. "So, then, how do we know that Morgan is even your child?" He asked Nathan and Lissa. Morgan flinched slightly, taken aback by Chrom's slight accusations, as her parents stepped in front of her, as if to protect their daughter from harm.

"Hey now! That's a bit of a rash accusation, don't you think?" Lissa retorted with a glare.

Lucina stood for a moment, thinking to herself, before muttering. "But…it's not wrong…"

The others turned to her.

"Well…we don't really know if Morgan is your child, because she doesn't exist in my future, and there's no proof of her coming from the future in the first place-"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Morgan called out, pushing her way in front of her parents.

"What is it?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Morgan pulled up the sleeve of her tactician's robe. On the upper part of her arm sat a mark that was divided in two, half of it was the brand of the Exalt, and the other half was the mark that was on Nathan's hand.

"I've had this since birth," Morgan explained. "And while I don't remember what this half is supposed to be (She motioned to the side with the brand), I know this weird thing here is the same one on my dad!"

Nathan held up his hand, looking at the mark, and then back at Morgan's arm. "She's right…it's an exact match. But how did you get the brand?"

Chrom gave the man a confused look. "Um…your wife?" He replied, rolling his eyes. Lucina laughed softly.

Nathan laughed sheepishly as he replied, "Oh, right. Sorry, Liss…"

Morgan, Lucina, Chrom and Nathan all turned to the Cleric, expecting some sort of snarky remark towards her husband. Instead, Lissa stood in shock, not saying a word.

Morgan waved her hand in front of the woman's face. "Er…Mother? You in there?"

"The brand…you have the brand…" Lissa faintly muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, she's got a fancy tattoo. Now, what's the point of-" Nathan started before he was cut off by Lissa suddenly squeezing Morgan in a hug and jumping up and down, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"You have the brand! Oh, I'm so happy for you, Morgan, my little girl!" The Princess cried out, squeezing her daughter.

Nathan scratched his head confusedly. "Okay, so she has the brand. Doesn't everyone from your-" He began, before cutting himself off, remembering a previous conversation with Lissa.

 **-TWO YEARS AGO-**

" _So, you've asked enough questions about me…what about you?" Nathan muttered to Lissa while scribbling down notes on a map of Regna Ferox. The princess was lying down on Nathan's bedroll, lazily playing with her blonde pigtails. The princess had come to the tactician's tent earlier in the night to talk with him, and, after pulling off a prank on him, decided to keep the man company. She at least owed that to him after ruining one of his newer strategy books, drenching it in ink. Not to mention the fact that he was one of her favourite people to be around in the shepherds, and had a huge crush on the man._

 _Lissa shrugged nonchalantly in response to Nathan's question. "There's not much to know about me…" She admitted, frowning glumly._

 _Nathan turned around from his desk, putting down his quill and rolling his eyes. "Are you kidding?" He replied. "You're a Princess, talking to an amnesiac. There must be loads of things you can tell me that would surprise me!"_

 _Lissa blushed, sitting up and folding her arms while glaring at the man. "Just because I'm a princess doesn't make me an interesting person!" She snapped._

 _Nathan rubbed his head sheepishly. He could feel his face turning red as he replied, "I dunno, from what I've seen of you, you're a pretty cool person…"_

 _Lissa's glare softened as she lowered her arms. "I'm not even really sure if I'm royalty…" She confessed, whispering softly._

 _The tactician raised an eyebrow, giving her a confused look. "Is this about you not acting like royalty? I thought Chrom already talked to you about that, it doesn't matter how you act, everyone likes you and respects you, which is all that you should really care about."_

 _Lissa shook her head, her voice starting to waver. "No…not that." She mumbled in reply. Nathan got up out of his chair and joined Lissa on the bedroll._

" _Okay, what is it then?" He asked warily, not wanting to 'snoop' into the Cleric's private life, but also wanting to know what she had a problem with, as he cared deeply about her._

" _It's…the brand…" Lissa whispered to him._

 _Nathan tilted his head slightly before piecing things together. "…You don't have one." He replied._

 _Lissa nodded. "Chrom has always insisted that mine just never surfaced…but even so, I always worry…I never knew my parents…and what if they aren't even mine?"_

 _The tactician thought for a moment, before very lightly and playfully slapping Lissa in the head._

" _Hey!" The Princess replied, "What was that for?"_

" _Chrom always does that to me when I do something dumb, except much harder."_

 _Lissa blushed, pushing the man away slightly. "It-it isn't dumb!" She replied, flustered._

 _Nathan frowned. "Well, let me explain why I think that's dumb then." He told her. "It's just some mark. Say you're right, and they aren't your parents. Does it really matter? You grew up with Chrom and Emmeryn, not with them. And even if those two aren't really your siblings, would you ever treat them differently?"_

 _Lissa shook her head, sniffling slightly._

 _Nathan then continued. "On top of that, you can't let yourself get consumed by something like that. Imagine if all I cared about was this stupid mark on my hand, and what it was supposed to be…it certainly wouldn't be good, would it?"_

 _Lissa shook her head again, before sighing loudly. "You…you're right. I shouldn't worry about that so much."_

 _The tactician smiled at her. "That's good. It's not like you need to forget all about it, cuz as dumb as these marks are, they look kinda cool-hey!"_

 _Lissa had slapped Nathan in the head after his snide remark as she giggled softly. "Just trying to keep you in line, Mr. Tactician!" She teased._

 _Nathan rubbed his head, groaning slightly. "I swear, one of these days someone is going to slap me and my brain is gonna fall out…"_

* * *

Nathan came back to reality when Basilio called out to the group. "Hey! Chrom, Nathan! Get yourselves over here! We've got a problem!" The warrior yelled. The tactician nodded as he and Chrom walked over to the man.

"What is it, Basilio?" Chrom asked curiously. The West-Khan was standing with Flavia and Frederick.

"Our Pegasus knights have reported back in, and the Valamese have sent a fleet out here to try and cut us off," He replied.

"Their fleet matches ours, ship for ship, except…" Frederick muttered.

"…Except what?" Nathan asked.

"Their ships are packed with the bastards. They outnumber us by a ridiculous amount in terms of troops." Basilio spat.

"If we attempt to board their ships, we'll be slaughtered…" Chrom muttered.

Flavia nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, we have little choice but to try." She confessed. "The Plegians could spare no men, but these ships are stocked with supplies…most prominently, they are filled with barrels of oil. Perhaps our clever tactician could find a use for that?"

The others turned to Nathan, who rubbed his chin in concentration. "That could prove useful…"

Flavia scratched her head. "If we could burn their ships, they'd have nowhere to run to. We could-"

"Are you insane, woman? We'd get roasted like hams!" Basilio angrily snapped.

"That, and we have no catapults. We don't have a way to get their ships lit without getting caught in the blaze ourselves…" Frederick added.

Chrom turned to Nathan. "Anything?" He asked. Nathan nodded.

"I have a plan."

Basilio grinned. "Now, that's what I like to hear!" He exclaimed. "What did you have in mind, boy?"

"It involves us all roasting like hams."

Basilio's grin quickly faded, but he nodded solemnly. "I know better than to disagree with your ideas, Nathan."

Nathan nodded, smiling slightly at the man. "For the record, I was half joking by saying that. If this plan goes the way it should, we shouldn't get roasted…"

"Alright, you tell us what to do Nathan, and let's get started!" Chrom declared.

* * *

 **The flashback was a reference to a part in 'The Princess and her frogs', the prequel to this story. If you haven't read it yet, I'd suggest it. Not to shamelessly plug my own work, but a lot of the events in this story are direct follow-ups to what happened in the first story. Anyways, thanks for reading, and thanks to the Guest who gave me the idea about Morgan's brand!**

 **-Nate**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nathan pulled Mystletainn from off his back and stretched his neck for the upcoming fight. Three Valamese warships had surrounded the one Nathan and the others were on, cornering them as they frantically shoved planks across to board the ship. The tactician knew they were vastly outnumbered, but, as usual, it was all part of the plan.

"Well, a risky plan…and possibly stupid…" The man mused to himself. Lissa and Morgan stood next to him, tomes at the ready. Chrom and Sumia were also nearby, preparing to engage, as well as Frederick and Cherche. A few other shepherds were also scattered about the ship, ready for combat. Nathan hoped their small strike force would be enough to bring down a few Valamese warships, and he could already tell, based on the formations the Valamese soldiers employed, that experience was on their side for this fight.

"Here we go people, like we discussed!" The tactician called out, raising his black and gold blade. "For Ylisse!"

All at once, the Shepherds charged for the separate ships, splitting up into smaller units. Nathan, Lissa, Morgan and Frederick headed towards the one where the tactician had spotted what appeared to be a general from the Valamese army, heavily armoured and hiding near the back of the enemy lines. Cherche rode overhead, with Minerva spitting fireballs on any who tried to shoot her down with arrows.

"Lissa, Morgan, watch our backs, and take out any archers you can!" Nathan told the two. "We need Cherche and Minerva to stay up there, for a quick evacuation if we need it!"

The pair nodded, and Morgan grinned widely at her father. "We'll take care of things here, daddy!" The amnesiac cheerfully replied. Nathan smiled slightly at her before moving to aid Frederick, who was fending off a group of Valamese soldiers with his lance. Nathan swooped in behind the man, pulling a tome out of his cloak and feeling it's energy flow through his body. Frederick quickly rolled out of the way as Nathan yelled, "Thoron!"

A large yellow beam of pure lightning shot out from the hand of the tactician, blasting away all the Valamese soldiers who stood in front of it and carving a hole in the side of their warship.

The tactician and Great knight quickly regrouped, with Nathan stuffing his tome back into his black robes and gripping his sword with both hands. A Valamese soldier charged in his direction, and the tactician quickly pivoted on one foot, dodging the attack, and swiftly driving his blade through the armour of the man, impaling him. As he withdrew his blade from the man, he groaned slightly, seeing two more enemy soldiers charging towards him. "…We're in for a long one, here…" The man whined to himself.

"Sir Nathan?" Frederick yelled as he struck down another soldier with his lance.

Nathan grunted in reply as he dodged a thrust from an enemy lance, responding with a ball of fire from his arcfire tome, incinerating the soldier. "What?"

"Well, I was thinking about my proposal to Milady Cherche…and-"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, FREDDY!"

Frederick spun his lance before swatting aside another enemy unit. "But you said it is of the utmost importance I propose to her before we get to Valm!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he clashed blades with an enemy Myrmidon. "Yes, I did, but I didn't mean you should propose to her when we're trying not to get killed by a bunch of soldiers!" He snapped back.

"I…alright, Milord…" Frederick meekly replied.

The two fought in silence for a few minutes, before Nathan groaned and turned to the man. "Dammit! You've peaked my interest, Freddy…so what did you have in mind?"

The great knight's eyes lit up as he fended off another group of Valamese soldiers. "Ah, Milord! I have such great plans for my proposal!"

Nathan quickly dodged an arrow being fired from an archer near the back of the ship before impatiently replying, "So I've heard…and these plans are…what, exactly?"

"Well, I've been thinking…" Frederick began, "…And I want to make sure it is a special occasion."

Nathan nodded back to the man while ducking a swing from an enemy axe. "Well, yeah, I know that…but I'm just wondering what exactly you're planning on doing."

"Er, yes…" Frederick said, his voice wavering with nervousness.

"Freddy, we're your friends. Whatever you're thinking of, no one will judge you for it. We're here for you, to help you with whatever you need." The tactician replied.

"Yes, um…so…I was thinking of having a fancy dinner set up with Cherche, and, perhaps, prepared by you and the other shepherds? It will make it heartfelt, I believe. And, when the meal has finished, I shall propose."

Nathan scratched his head. "Wow, you've really got this all planned out, don't you…" He replied. The great knight nodded as they cleared out the last of the surrounding enemies.

"So?"

"Of course, Frederick. Mind you, I don't think any of us are good cooks…but if that's what you want, we'd be more than happy to help you with your proposal."

The great knight breathed a large sigh of relief. "Thank you, Milord."

Nathan grunted in reply. "I still think that could've waited for when we weren't fighting a ship full of soldiers, but I'll let it slide for now."

Frederick opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a massive armoured general lugging his way towards them, sporting blood red armour and a fearsome looking golden spear.

"Arrogant pups! The seas are my home, and they shall be your grave!" The man roared, spinning his spear before charging towards Nathan and Frederick. The great knight pushed Nathan aside as he readied his lance, crashing up against the man.

"Not while I draw breath!" The great knight growled, using his strength to shove the Valamese General backwards. As he stumbled, Nathan rushed in, but his sword bounced ineffectively off of the man's armour. The general sneered before bringing his massive shield to Nathan's midsection, knocking him to the ground.

"Aaa-aargh…" The tactician coughed, spitting up some blood. The General raised his spear to end it, but Frederick charged into the fray, sliding over as he scooped up Nathan's fragile body and the two slid out of harm's way, leaving the Valamese leader to stab a hole in the floor of the ship.

Frustrated, Nathan pulled his Thoron tome out of his robes again, and fired a blast of the yellow lightning straight at the man. However, it simply bounced off like a rubber ball, the beam shooting off into the sky.

"Arrogant fools!" The general sneered. "You think I would not be prepared for such attacks? My armour has been forged with the finest protection spells cast upon it! You cannot pe-"

A fireball rained down from above, swallowing up the General. Nathan and Frederick looked to the skies to see Minerva and Cherche, circling overhead. Minerva let out a triumphant roar as Cherche smiled down to them.

"H-heh…I was careless…however…believe me…you will not survive in Valm…" The armoured man spat, collapsed over on the ground as he let out his final words. "The…conqueror…will…kill you all…" He gasped, before his final breath left his body and he passed on.

Nathan turned to Frederick, a worried look on his face as he slowly stood up. The great knight offered him a hand, but the man waved him off. "He was…strong." He weakly muttered, still holding his stomach from the earlier blow.

The great knight nodded in agreement. "To be honest? When I clashed lances with him, and then he deflected your magic so easily…I thought we were doomed. We were very fortunate to have Cherche and Minerva watching over us. These Valamese warriors are certainly of a strong breed."

Nathan nodded before Cherche swooped down, and the two hopped on Minerva to carry them back to their boat. As they flew away, Nathan sent one last shot of Thoron directly through the ship's hull, sending it sinking into the deep blue ocean. Watching the lifeless body of the Valamese general slip into the depths of the sea gave the tactician chills.

After arriving back on board of their ship, they saw that the others had made it back safely as well. Chrom looked to them as they arrived, and Nathan gave him a nod.

"All appointed ships, head right at them! Ramming speed!" The Exalt ordered. Nathan watched as a large section of their fleet sped up, including the ship they were on, heading straight for the enemy ships.

"Any second now!" Nathan called out. "Get ready, everyone!"

The shepherds stayed on board their ships until they were nearly on top of the enemy warships, and Chrom cried out, "JUMP!"

Nathan and the others ran for the edges of their ships, jumping off and into the murky blue ocean below them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nathan swam over to a nearby piece of driftwood that had come off of one of the ships, hoisting himself onto it. He could feel his energy draining; the blow from the Valamese general had injured him pretty heavily. As he lay on his back he felt his ribs. Nothing was broken, as far as he could tell, just bruised.

"Wow, the sea itself is on fire!" A voice yelled from nearby. Nathan looked over to see Lissa and Morgan, also holding onto a small piece of driftwood. The tactician sat up and paddled his way over to them. Half the vessels they had were crashed into the Valamese ships, and thanks to the oil spread throughout them, caught fire and set the enemy ships ablaze.

"Quite the plan, Nathan," Chrom declared, swimming over and grabbing onto the edge of Nathan's makeshift raft. "I don't think they ever considered we would be willing to sacrifice half a fleet…and we still have enough room for our own troops on the remaining ships, to boot."

The tactician nodded as one of their warships pulled up next to them, throwing down a rope ladder. The group clambered upwards and onto the ship, and once everyone was on board, they once again set course for Valm.

Later in the night, after a quick spar with Lon'qu to test his bruised ribs, Nathan spotted Morgan sitting out on the ship's deck, flipping through a worn black book, which Nathan quickly recognized. He walked over to the amnesiac, who smiled at him as he approached.

"You know, you're allowed to read any of my stuff, honey, but I'd appreciate if you asked permission first just the same." Nathan told her.

Morgan gave her father a funny look. "What're you talking about?" She asked.

Nathan nodded his head towards the black book Morgan held, which she looked at and then back at the man. "This?" She replied, "This is mine!"

Her father reached inside his black cloak, trying to find something, and confusedly pulled out a worn black book that was identical to Morgan's copy. He stared at the one he held, and the one Morgan had.

"Okay, now I'm confused. Where did you get that?"

Morgan giggled. "It was in my cloak when you found me," She explained. "It's got a lot of stuff in it about me, just personal information that was written down…and stuff about an 'Owain' too, who is that, anyways?"

She tossed her father the book and he quickly flipped through it. Everything – the footnotes, scribbles, and even little doodles by Lissa – were exactly the same as his own copy, save some added scribbles in what he assumed to be Morgan's handwriting.

"Mind if I read this for the night? I'll trade ya." He offered with a wink. "It'll be a good way for us to get to know each other's timelines, I guess."

Morgan smiled and nodded as Nathan handed her his copy of the strategy book. "You'd better get that back to me tomorrow, though!" Morgan warned. Nathan laughed, giving his daughter a thumbs up as he walked off.

Late at night, the tactician lay in a hammock in the ship's lower deck, flipping through Morgan's strategy book. A small lamp was lit and hanging up on the wooden post next to him, and Lissa snored softly while resting her head on the tactician's chest.

The back of the book was filled with information about Owain and Morgan, including birthdays, favourite colours, and so on. Nathan chuckled to himself as he saw Morgan had written 'Dad has a bad memory' next to the full pages of notes on his children.

The rest of the book was filled with Morgan's own added notes to Nathan's already written strategy tactics. There was one note in it that Nathan did not have in his own book, however, which was scrawled in his own writing, at the front of the book.

'We're not pawns of some scripted fate.'

As the tactician examined the note, he saw that a small corner of the front flap of the book was sticking up, showing something hidden behind it. Nathan peeled it back and a small painted picture fell out onto Lissa's head. Nathan carefully picked it up and examined it. The picture was of Nathan, Lissa, Morgan, and a tall figure with brown hair that Nathan assumed was Owain. They were all standing together, with Nathan holding hands with Lissa and Morgan having jumped on his back. Owain stood next to them, brandishing his sword with his left hand raised to cover his eye, for some strange reason.

Nathan flipped the picture over and saw a simple caption scrawled on the back in his own writing: "The Tactician, the Princess, the Sword Hand and the Dreamer."

The tactician smiled as a tear rolled down his eye. "Nice work, future me." He muttered to himself, staring longingly at the picture. This was the future he wanted to get to. Knowing that he had done it once before, somehow, gave him confidence that it was possible to do again.

Lissa stirred somewhat as Nathan slid the picture back into the front flap of the strategy book and dropped it onto the ground below their hammock. "Mm…get to sleep, Natie…" She muttered before she tightened his grip around him and began to snore again. The tactician laughed softly before giving into his body and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Nathan gave Morgan back her strategy book, trading with his daughter for his own.

"Find anything good in there?" Morgan teased.

Nathan grinned at his daughter. "Well…actually, you could say that, I did."

She raised an eyebrow. "What, what?" Morgan eagerly prodded.

"…Myself. I found myself."

* * *

 **We're back, folks. I was supposed to save this for tomorrow but I couldn't help myself. As short as it is, I really liked this chapter. One of my favourites that I've written so far.**

 **Happy thanksgiving to all you Americans!**

 **-Nate**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It didn't take very long for the Shepherds to reach Valamese shores, arriving at the port early in the morning. They were able to gain an early advantage for once, catching the Soldiers stationed there off guard, expecting a victorious Valamese fleet to be returning to their port instead of the Ylissean and Feroxi army. Thanks to their own quick thinking to seize the opportunity, and surprise reinforcements from a mysterious Swordswoman named Say'ri, it didn't take long before the port was theirs. Nathan approached Say'ri following the battle, along with Chrom and Basilio, to ask her just who exactly she was.

"Hey you!" Basilio snapped, "Get over here!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "We're just trying to learn why she helped us, we're not trying to make her feel like a prisoner…" He muttered to the man.

"Yeah, but we've gotta intimidate her! Show her whose boss, so we can really get some good information out of 'er!" Basilio emphatically replied.

"…Right. I'll do the talking, you stand and look intimidating, okay?"

Say'ri smiled as she approached, offering a hand to Nathan, which he shook. "It is a pleasure to meet you, leaders of the army from Ylisse. I am Say'ri, and I am the leader of the resistance here in Valm."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "There's a resistance here? Against the Conqueror?"

Say'ri nodded. "Aye. We are few, and have been scattered by the Conqueror's warriors, but your arrival here could be just the thing we need to tip the scales in our favour."

Basilio laughed heartily at the woman. "What luck, the resistance leader being chased right to where we arrived! Looks like things are starting to go our way!"

Nathan frowned. "Maybe they are…but I can't help but feel a bit skeptical about this. If you're their leader, why are you here all alone? Shouldn't you at least be with some people from your group?"

The swordswoman shook her head sadly. "I have struggled to create a unified resistance. We exist in pockets, and are all looking for freedom, but on our own terms. Many also consider me to be untrustworthy due to my own brother being a leader in Walhart's army…"

Chrom's hand quickly reached for his sword, before Basilio held his hand in front of him to hold him back. "Hold on, boy. Let's hear her out before we lose our cool, alright?"

"That's something coming from you…" Nathan muttered to himself.

Say'ri continued. "My brother, Yen'fay, has sided with Walhart. He was a good man once, but he is no more than another imperial soldier to me now. If we met on the battlefield, I would not hesitate to cut him down. However, Walhart is said to command a million soldiers, if not more. We must act quickly or he will stamp us all out entirely…"

Chrom nodded. "This does pose a threat, but we have our own problems…I have a future to save along with a kingdom to protect. However…perhaps the best way to achieve our mission is to help your cause."

The swordswoman smiled brightly. "Thank you, Milord. Now then, our best shot at uniting our people lies in freeing Lady Tiki…"

Nathan's eyes widened in surprise at Say'ri's idea. "Lady Tiki? As in…THE Lady Tiki, the Manakete who was a close friend of the Hero-King, Marth?"

"Aye. You know of her?"

"I've read some things about her…" Nathan muttered.

Say'ri nodded to him before continuing. "Since ancient times, our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship her Oracle, Lady Tiki. Around here, she is more commonly referred to as the voice. She is currently trapped as Walhart's prisoner, confined in her sanctuary up in the Mila tree. Perhaps if she were freed…"

"…The resistance would unite around her." Basilio finished. "So? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Not long after, the shepherds had begun marching on their way to the Mila Tree, carrying their supplies with them from off the ships. They had been able to purchase a few caravans while at the port, but the rest of their things had to be carried. Nathan talked with Morgan and Lissa for a while, before pulling Chrom aside for a brief chat.

"…Hm? What is it, Nathan?" The Exalt wondered.

"Well, I've been thinking…" Nathan told the man, "And you know how Lucina was talking about the other people from her future? Well, I think chances are they'll all be around here in Valm."

Chrom raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Okay, but why do you think that?"

"Well, if I were these kids, I'd be looking for us, right? And if they made their way to Ylisse at any point, they'd just get told to come to Valm if they wanted to find us."

The Exalt rubbed his chin for a moment before nodding. "That sounds…plausible. So, say they're here…how do we find them?"

"Well, if people are being attacked by Walhart's men, and they're anything like their parents, they'll help defend them. So I guess you could say that I think that by helping Say'ri and the others, we should be able to help our own cause in the process. These kids shouldn't be too hard to find once they catch wind of Chrom and the shepherds tearing through Ylisse."

Just then, Frederick trotted over to them on his horse. "Milord Chrom, and Grandmaster Nathan, a nearby village is being ransacked by bandits! Our Pegasus knights spotted it up ahead, and say there is a lone swordsman trying to defend the village…"

Nathan turned to Chrom with a smug grin on his face. "So, I'm totally a genius, right?"

Chrom rolled his eyes with a bit of a chuckle before turning back to Frederick. "Tell Say'ri we'll be taking a brief detour to this village." He instructed. Frederick nodded before trotting off.

The Exalt turned to Nathan with a grin. "Now, the real question is, whose kid is this?"

The tactician grinned sheepishly. "I'm not sure if I should be hoping it's mine or not…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Nathan and a few of the other shepherds arrived in the small village, they were instantly assaulted by a group of rugged bandits. However, this wasn't much of a problem, with the bandits being quickly disposed of by some well-placed magic attacks from Morgan and Lissa. As they made their way into the village, the shepherds spotted a group of houses being assaulted by a group of the enemy bandits.

"Alright folks, let's spread out!" Nathan called. "Chrom, Lucina, Sumia, keep our backs free! Donnel and Nowi can cut straight through with Frederick, look for the leader of these thugs! And Morgan and Lissa, we're heading to these houses to protect the villagers! Let's go people, let's go!"

The shepherds roared loudly before quickly dispersing into the tiny section of houses. Nathan, Morgan and Lissa made their way to the nearest house to their position, easily taking out any bandits who dared to venture close to them. Once they reached the nearest home, Morgan ventured inside to make sure everyone inside was all right. As Nathan and Lissa stood outside, another pack of bandits spotted them and charged their way.

"Jeez, these guys don't stop, do they?" Nathan groaned as he pulled his black and gold blade, Mystletainn, off his back yet again. Both cast fire spells in the direction of the bandits, incinerating them in flames. However, one bandit managed to sneak through and catch the two off guard.

"Damn-watch out, Lissa!" Nathan cried, pushing his wife out of the way to step in front of the rugged thug. Before the man could strike, however, an emphatic yell came from behind both of them as a brown-haired swordsman charged into the fray.

"Begone, fiend! Behold my new sacred technique! BLAZING…. BLADE!" The mystery man cried out as he struck down the enemy bandit as he crumpled to the ground.

"Hmph. Evil never prospers, especially against a protector of justice." The swordsman scoffed as he slid his steel sword into the hilt on his belt. He wore yellow and brown robes and was slightly taller than both Nathan and Lissa.

"Huh. I swear…I've seen you somewhere before…" Nathan mused, squinting at the man. He then turned to them, his expression changed from pride to shock, staring at Lissa.

"M-mother?" He squeaked weakly.

Lissa's eyes widened. "…Owain? Is that you?"

Morgan walked out of the house, looking around. "Well, they're all doing fine…and gave me an elixir too, how nice of them! Anyways, shall we get going-uh…mom, dad? Who's this guy?"

As Morgan made her way over to them, Nathan and Lissa rushed over to the swordsman, pulling him into a group hug and beginning to cry. Morgan watched for a moment, confused, before shrugging and sneaking into the hug by ducking under Nathan and Lissa's arms and sliding inside.

"Mom, Dad…you're crushing me…I can feel my life force fading…" Owain coughed out weakly. As his parents and Morgan released their grip, Owain dramatically fell to the ground.

"Whoa, hey Owain! Hey! Stay with me, son!" Nathan frantically yelled, getting down on his knees and shaking his son.

Owain quickly stood back up before muttering, "Thank you father…" Before shivering dramatically.

Nathan rolled his eyes before turning to Lissa. "Yep, that's definitely our son…"

Lissa giggled. "Yep!"

"So, you must be my big brother then! Well, at least I'm assuming you're older, being taller and all…I'm Morgan, your sister from an alternate timeline. According to Lucina, I don't exist where you come from, so I probably seem suuper weird to you!" Morgan explained to Owain, offering a hand for him to shake along with a warm smile.

Owain took her hand, shaking it vigorously. "Greetings, sister of alternate origins! I am Owain, time traveller, the divine swordsman sent back in time to change our future! My sword hand twitches in approval of your presence!"

Nathan and Lissa shared a laugh as their children shook hands.

"Now then, now that that's out of the way, shall we get going? We've got quite a few houses here that we need to make sure are safe…" Nathan told them, reminding the others of the task at hand. Owain and Morgan nodded, before Owain turned to them with a slightly panicked and confused look.

"You two wouldn't have happened to spot my sword, anywhere? It should look the same as yours, father, seeing as you gave it to me…"

Nathan scratched his head. "I don't think so…we'll keep an eye out for it, though. I guess it would make sense that you got Mystletainn…"

Owain nodded as Morgan impatiently called to them from afar, as she took on another pack of bandits, "Uh, earth to family? We've still got a bandit problem!"

Nathan and the others chuckled as they rushed to assist the amnesiac.

While they fought, Nathan, Morgan, and Lissa took the time to ask questions of their newest family member. Owain was quite skilled with the sword, and fast too, swiftly dodging opponents and cutting them down with ease. From what Nathan could tell, his sword style was a mix of what he himself had learned from Frederick, Lon'qu, and Chrom, mixed in with some new moves that he assumed his son had come up with on his own.

They came to a stop as they secured another house, and the village elder inside came out to greet them.

"Oh, thank the gods for you people…I don't know who you are, but our village owes you a great debt." The man told them. He went into his robes and pulled out a blue and black sword, in the same shape as Nathan's blade.

"This is all I have to offer, I'm afraid…it's not a very strong sword but hopefully it will-"

"By the Gods!" Owain exclaimed, rushing up to the man and snatching the sword from him, holding it high above his head. "My blade! How did you…?"

The elder gave Owain a confused look. "I…found that, outside…I've been using it to cut up vegetables. Many of our other blades we have here are much stronger than that one…"

Owain glared at the man. "You lie!" He exclaimed dramatically. "For this is Mistletainn, my divine heirloom from father's own hands! Never say such a thing of my fated steel!"

The man panicked a bit as he replied, "Eep! Er, sorry, sorry sir! Thank you for saving our village! Now then, I'll just be going, to try and keep the other villagers safe…sorry, and thank you, again!"

As the man ran off, Nathan walked up to Owain, looking at the blue and black blade he held. He scratched his head in confusion. Before pulling out his own blade for comparison. "That…does not look like my sword." He declared as he looked at both blades. "Did you grab the wrong one, or something…Oh? Are you colourblind?"

Owain shook his head, giving his father a weak smile as he laughed quietly. "It's…kind of a long story…" He replied.

Nathan nodded. "It can wait for after we've finished here then, I suppose. Let's keep moving and clear this place out."

The others nodded, and the family of four charged back into the heat of battle, now finally united, but with more questions than answers of each other.

* * *

 **In a weird way, this chapter was actually much harder to write for myself than the Morgan one. Owain has such a vibrant and dramatic personality that is just so much fun that at times it's hard to reflect in writing. I hope I've done him justice so far.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading as always, leave a review of what you think of things so far if you get the chance! Thanks as always!**

 **-Nate**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The remainder of the bandits was easily dealt with. The rogues were no match for a shepherd group that had been training for the powerful Valamese army, and were quickly overwhelmed. After a brief discussion with the Village elders who offered their thanks and supplies for the journey, the shepherds decided to set up camp for the night just outside of the village, to keep an eye on things there and at least protect the villagers there for one more night before they departed. Morgan and Owain had made themselves at home in Nathan and Lissa's tent, each picking their own corners to leave their things in and set up their bedrolls. Once it was night, the family gathered in their tent and ended up talking well into the night, bouncing questions off each other about each of their timelines, or what they knew of them, and telling stories.

"…Say, Owain, why don't you know any magic?" Nathan asked. "I mean, I can see you picking up the swordsmanship, but I would think that coming from this family would make it pretty easy for you to learn spells as well…"

The Myrmidon frowned. "Unfortunately, I wasn't given such a chance to learn magic." He told them. "A-after your death, father…mother wanted nothing to do with any sort of combat. She fought when necessary, but wasn't willing to teach me anything."

"Aww, Owain…" Lissa murmured, starting to sniffle and hold back tears, pulling her son into a hug. "I-I'm sorry…"

Her son shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault, frankly. Nonetheless, Lon'qu taught me swordplay before he died in battle. In particular, he taught me your style, father. He said it was 'what you would've wanted', or something like that."

Nathan nodded. He had agreed to something very similar to that with Lon'qu long ago, to take the other's children under their wing if one of them was killed in battle.

"So, what about the sword? How did you get it? And why doesn't it look like the one Dad has?" Morgan pressed.

Owain held up his battered blue and black sword. "Ah, yes, my divine blade." He muttered. He closed his eyes, as if reciting a fond memory. "Long ago, when I was in a clash with the Fell Dragon Grima, as I cut into it's skin I heard the voice of father calling me. In a flash of light, Mistletainn appeared! It had been blessed by the gods to only be wielded by a true hero of divine descent, and is the only blade which can calm my ever-twitching sword hand!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as Lissa giggled at her son. "You know, you had me for the first bit there. How about the real version of the story, ok?"

Owain grimaced slightly, his gaze falling to the ground. "I…I don't really like the real story," He muttered.

The others fell silent and huddled closer to the Swordsman from the future. Nathan put a hand on his shoulder, telling the boy, "No matter what it is, we're here for you. Know that. I wasn't there for you to see you grow up and become a man, but I tell you now, I'm here now. Maybe I'm not that same person, but to me, you're my son. And I'll be damned if I don't do a better job at being there for you than I did in your timeline."

Owain turned to the tactician and smiled weakly. "Thank you, father…"

His expression changed to a serious demeanor, the first time any of the others had seen him like that, once he began his story.

"First of all, you're right. That isn't your sword. Well…not exactly." Owain began.

Nathan gave him a confused look. "…Not exactly? How so?"

"Well, when you died, your body was never found. They found Chrom, but we never were able to find you. And thus, what you had on you at that time, that being your sword, your tomes, and such, was lost to us."

Lissa cut in. "I see…did you ever think he was still alive? I mean, you never found the body, so…"

Owain shook his head. "One thing was found," He told them with a shiver of fear, recollecting the events. "Your cloak, father, torn to pieces, as though you had been ripped apart."

Nathan cursed under his breath. "Damn. Okay, so I'm dead, then, now back to your sword. How did you get it?"

Owain smiled slightly. "It was one of your practice blades." He confessed. You had it forged to be a replica of your own blade, so that you wouldn't damage the real one. However, this one made it back to Ylisstol safely, unlike the one on your back."

"Oh, so you found it in the castle?" Morgan prodded.

"Well…kind of…mother had taken it and was keeping it in her room, so I ended up taking it eventually once I felt ready. It may not have been the real thing, but to me it was like it was. It made me feel…strong…to know that you had used it, father. In a way, it was the only real memory of you I had. That's why I was so worried about it."

It was Nathan's turn to pull Owain into a hug, his head ending up brushing up against his son's shoulder due to the height difference. "Oh Gods, Owain…"

The swordsman returned the hug, dropping Mistletainn and wrapping his arms around his father. It didn't take long before Morgan and Lissa joined in and it turned into one big family hug.

Once they separated, Lissa formed a bit of a sly grin. "Now then! We need to lighten the mood…"

The princess moved to Nathan's bag of things in the corner of the tent, rummaging through it before pulling out a simple wind tome. She tossed it to Owain, who caught it and stared at her with a confused look.

"…Mother?"

Lissa giggled at her son, and turned to all of them, whom were all giving her confused looks. "We've got the chance to fix what happened in the future here, and that starts with teaching you how to use magic!"

"But it's the dead of night…" Nathan groaned, "Can't we leave fixing the future for tomorrow morning?"

Lissa glared at her husband. "Hey, at least I'm alive for more time in this future! You've got the most to make up for, mister! And for future me, too!"

The tactician rolled his eyes. "Come on, this counts for Owain, but future you being sad doesn't give you any favours from me!"

Owain and Morgan sat watching the two argue and laughed with each other. Their parents turned to them, glaring. "What's going on with you two?" Nathan snapped.

Morgan giggled. "S-sorry…it's just funny…and kinda cool…watching you guys fight over something weird like that…"

"Just makes us seem like a real family, I guess," Owain finished.

Nathan smiled. "We are a real family," He told them. The tactician slowly stood up. "Now then…last one to the training grounds has to clean the tent for a week!"

With that, the group dashed off yet again, laughing into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day, the shepherds continued on their journey to the Mila Tree. On the way, they encountered and aided Cynthia, Chrom and Sumia's daughter and also Lucina's sister, who had been helping a band of rogues. The leader was impersonating Chrom, and Cynthia, not exactly the brightest of people, fell for it, thinking he was her father. After they had convinced Cynthia of the real Chrom, and defeated the impostor, it took another day of travel before the group finally reached the Mila tree, bright and early in the morning. The base of it was heavily guarded by Valamese soldiers.

Owain was off talking with Cynthia (The two cousins were apparently very close in the future) and Morgan had gone to find them, while Lissa was off with Maribelle for some tea before the battle to come, giving Nathan some rare alone time. The tactician was scribbling notes on a rough sketch of the terrain ahead when Frederick burst into the tent.

"MILORD! FANTASTIC NEWS!" He cried.

Nathan jumped slightly in surprise once he entered, and quickly turned around and glared at the man. "More subtlety next time, okay? Oh, and inside voices might be nice too…"

Frederick ignored the tactician as he walked up to him, eyes gleaming. "This is the place!" He declared.

The black-cloaked man scratched his head. "The…place? Uh…yeah, it's where we've been travelling to…"

The great knight shook his head. "No, NO! This is the place…for my proposal! Here! It must happen here!"

Nathan let out a sigh. "It is pretty breathtaking here, isn't it? This tree is massive…"

"So?" Frederick asked impatiently. "Can we do it? The dinner? The proposal?"

The tactician nodded. "After the battle, I'll get Chrom and the others together and we'll start planning it out. Sound fair?"

The great knight nodded emphatically. "None shall get between me and my proposal! I shall crush all who oppose me!" He cried, before rushing out of the tent, presumably to inform Chrom of the news.

Nathan turned back to his map, scribbling 'Frederick tonight, think about plans' up in the corner of it, before folding up the paper and slipping it into one of the many pockets inside his cloak. Before he could get up, however, it was Chrom walking into his tent next, with Lucina following close behind.

"…Care to tell me what's got Frederick looped up all of a sudden?" The prince asked.

Nathan laughed slightly, waving it off. "We'll talk about that later," He replied, as he got up from his desk and picked up Mystletainn, strapping it to his back. "I would assume you being here means we're ready to move in?"

Chrom nodded. "Lon'qu and Gaius just returned with a scouting report, so once we have our strategy briefing from you, we'll be all set to go."

"Right," Nathan replied as he stuffed his Thoron tome into his cloak. "Let's get going, then."

As the three of them exited the tent, Nathan grabbed Chrom by his cape, holding him back. As Lucina turned around to see why they weren't keeping up, Chrom called to her, "We'll catch up with you later, honey!"

Lucina smiled to him, waving goodbye before walking off.

After she was gone, Chrom turned to Nathan. "Something I can help you with?"

Nathan shrugged. "Kind of. It's more of a question for you, to be exact."

The Exalt raised an eyebrow. "Which is…?"

"Why is Lucina following you around everywhere?"

Chrom rolled his eyes. "Because she's my daughter? Why, do you have a problem with that?"

Nathan scoffed at his friend. "Right," He muttered sarcastically, "Cuz Morgan follows me around all day like that too."

The Great lord folded his arms and frowned at the man. "Okay, so it's different than normal. What's wrong with that?"

His tactician paused for a moment before throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "I don't know, to be honest, but I guess it's just…weird, is all! I mean, us, we're parents to teenagers who are close to our age! I guess I'm just confused by it."

Chrom sighed. "Yeah, it is pretty weird, isn't it?" He admitted. "And it's a lot less responsibility than I thought it would be, in a weird way."

The two began to walk towards the front of the camp where the other shepherds were assembling as they continued their conversation.

"It's uncanny, how they're so similar to us…this is not how I imagined parenthood at all! I should be changing underclothes on Owain, not sparring with him to help test his sword hand!" Nathan ranted.

Chrom laughed, nodding vigorously. "I know what you mean. But do you know what I think?"

Nathan turned to the Exalt. "What's that?"

"Sumia said this to Cynthia once we found her. They may be our kids, but in this timeline, we're equals. They're just as strong as we are, if not stronger, and just as old. It makes more sense to treat them as friends and allies than as our children. At their age, we just need to steer them in the right direction, instead of bossing them around."

"Huh. Wow, I guess I never thought of it that way," Nathan mused.

Chrom grinned at his friend. "Look at me, I'm opening your mind to new possibilities!" He teased. The two shared a laugh as Morgan, Cynthia, and Owain approached them from afar.

"Speaking of our kids…"

Morgan rushed up to her father, puling him into a hug. "Hey daddy!"

Nathan wrapped his arms around his daughter, squeezing her before he turned to the others. "Is there something we can do for you?"

Owain shook his head. "Nay, Father, there is a question on our collective minds, but it can wait for after our battle. The enemy draws near!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Cynthia added with a bit of a giggle.

Nathan shrugged. "All right, we'll talk more after this," He told them. "As for right now, we have a Manakete to free."

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Round everyone up, and tell them to meet us at the base of the Mila tree, just before where the Valamese are gathered. Let's get this done!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The fight at the base of the Mila tree turned out to take a different style than most of the previous battles. Frederick was particularly helpful, fighting like a demon in hopes of getting precious time for his proposal. The additions of Owain, Cynthia and Say'ri were also quite the boost, with Owain, Cynthia and Morgan all fighting together in arranged battle formations that Nathan couldn't help but notice were near mirror images of his own. He shook it off, however, considering two of the three were his children and he knew that Morgan already knew most of his strategies from his black book.

The tactician was brought back to the fight as Lon'qu rushed in beside him while firing arrows off at the enemy forces. "We've pinpointed the commander. He's a general, from the looks of it. Heavily armoured."

"More than likely he's packing the same type of armour as the one on the ship from a few days ago, with the magic resistance…" Nathan muttered. He turned back to the swordsman. "Want to push through?"

Lon'qu grunted in reply while evading an enemy spear being thrown at him. "…With the Cabal, I'd assume?"

Nathan grinned, nodding in agreement. "Justice Cabal, to me!" He called, trying to do his best not to sound corny. The name was a good idea at the time, but in hindsight having to yell 'justice cabal' all the time was slightly embarrassing.

As usual, Chrom, Donnel, and Ricken rushed to meet Lon'qu and Nathan, but Cynthia, Morgan and Owain made a beeline towards them as well, thoroughly confusing Nathan.

"…Is there something I can help you guys with?" He asked them. Owain shot him back an equally confused look.

"You called for the Justice Cabal, so we assembled!" He replied.

"Er…you were asking for us, right?" Morgan added nervously, looking at Donnel, Lon'qu, Ricken and Chrom, who were standing behind Nathan.

"Okay, now I'm very confused, but an explanation can wait for after we've beaten these guys." Chrom told them. Nathan nodded in agreement, turning to all of them.

"We've spotted their leader guarding the entrance to the Mila tree. We're going to cut straight through down this root to get to him. Everyone else buy us time, Chrom and I should be able to handle him-"

"Father! My blood boils to fight this mysterious enemy warrior! Can I accompany you in your quest to the base?"

Nathan scratched his head. "You're already here…I thought that was implied…"

"Nay, I mean, I will face this enemy with you! After all, the Cabal rules state that the leader must fight in any epic final confrontations!"

Nathan gave his son a confused look, turning back to Chrom and the other shepherds from his timeline. "…Er…as far as I can remember, we don't have any rules…"

Ricken grunted impatiently, "Come on, we're wasting time! Worry about whatever's going on later! Let's find this guy and take him out!"

The tactician sighed, nodding in agreement, before turning back towards the enemy lines. "You heard the man, let's move! Same formations as usual to my Justice Cabal, and as for you future kids…just try to keep up, alright?"

Owain smirked. "We'll see who needs to keep up! Cabal, away!"

Nathan laughed slightly at his sons challenge as they all raced off to break through the enemy lines.

Both versions of the 'Justice Cabal' flawlessly seemed to merge into one fighting unit. As the tactician had already noticed, Owain, Cynthia and Morgan were using formations he had developed, bearing a strange resemblance in nearly every way to his own fighting unit.

"Well, I guess it half makes sense…they are our children after all…" Nathan muttered to himself as he shot off another blast of lightning from his thoron tome. The tactician noticed the red-armoured general they were looking for up ahead, sporting a vicious tomahawk and a bushy light brown beard.

Nathan turned to the other members of 'his' justice cabal, whom were all fighting near him. "I guess this one's mine then, according to Owain!" He yelled.

Chrom grunted in agreement, shoving a Valamese soldier off of him and running him through with Falchion. "He looks strong…keep a sharp eye! We'll try to help you if we can!"

Nathan quickly gave Chrom a thumbs up before making a move towards the enemy general. Owain quickly swooped in beside him, being dropped off by Cynthia and her Pegasus.

As the two approached the enemy leader, He sneered at them while he stroked his beard. "You fools! With my whiskers, your demise is inevitable! It's science!"

Nathan gave a confused look to the general as he drew his sword. "…I'm sorry, what?"

The general sneered. "I am Cervantes, general of the Valamese army and in service to the Conqueror, Walhart! And I will teach you the meaning of the word 'beard'!"

There was a pause of awkward silence between Nathan, Owain, and Cervantes for a moment before Nathan scratched his head, replying, "Well…I do have to admit, that is one nice piece of facial work you have going on there…"

Cervantes growled in reply, throwing his tomahawk at the tactician. "Fear! I meant fear!"

Nathan ducked to avoid the throwing axe, and their battle had begun.

Cervantes was quite strong physically, which seemed to be a theme of all of the Valamese Generals Nathan had met so far. The man was quite skilled at steel combat, using his Tomahawk and thick armour to take on both Nathan and Owain at once. Neither of them could spot a weak point on the bearded general, and were starting to wear down.

"Father! Use your sacred technique!" Owain called to the man.

"Now is not the time for games, Owain!" Nathan yelled in reply while blocking a heavy blow from Cervantes axe. "What are you talking about?"

Owain sighed slightly before closing his eyes as he jumped away from the fight between Nathan and Cervantes, landing on a nearby root from the Mila tree. As he opened his eyes, he yelled "Ignis!" and a storm of pink flower petals kicked up around him, his eyes turning an odd shade of purple, similar in colour to the mark on Nathan's arm.

"…Well, I don't quite know how to do that, I think…" Nathan muttered.

"Get out of the way, father!" Owain cried out. Nathan nodded, and, upon blocking another blow from Cervantes, shot off a blast from his Thoron tome, causing the general to stumble backwards.

"Whatever, you're going to do, do it now!" Nathan yelled to his son. The young swordsman lunged at Cervantes with Mistletainn drawn, yelling, "Hand…hungers!"

The end of the blade glowed in a purple colour as it tore through Cervantes armour, piercing into his shoulder, as the general was able to deflect the blow slightly. The bearded man cried out in pain as Owain withdrew his blade, nearly collapsing from exhaustion before Nathan swooped in, catching his son and getting him away from the general.

"Blasted…science…played me for a fool…" Cervantes coughed, spitting up blood. "RETREAT! RETREAT!" He bellowed to his followers, as he limped off, helped by the remnants of his forces.

Chrom quickly ran up next to Nathan and Owain. "Should we pursue them?"

The tactician shook his head. "We got what we came for. No need to shed more blood than necessary. And besides, they know this land much better than us."

The Exalt nodded in agreement before signaling to the others that the fight was over. As they tended to their wounds and weapons, Nathan and Owain walked off to find Lissa and Morgan.

"So…what exactly was that?" Nathan asked Owain. "That purple thing you did."

Owain shot his Dad a slightly shocked look. "Surely you of all people would know of the sacred technique passed through your bloodline!" He gasped. "For shame, father!"

Nathan scratched his head. "My bloodline? Is there something you know about my past?"

His son shook his head. "Unfortunately, no…however, I do know that that technique is one that only myself, you, and Morgan, have attained." He told the man. "I've seen Morgan use that a few times when we trained together with the Justice Cabal."

The tactician groaned, rubbing his head in confusion. "This is all making my head spin, but answers are going to have to wait…we have plans for tonight that I'm probably going to need your help with."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how it was looked at, for Nathan, the staircase of the Mila tree was extremely long. This gave the tactician quite a bit of time to talk to the others and try to clear up some things.

First, he branched off from the others to find Chrom. After pulling the prince aside, they began to discuss their plans for the 'dinner proposal' for Frederick.

"So, to be clear here, neither of us can cook…and neither can Lissa…Sumia can cook a mean Rhubarb and Fiddlehead pie, but…" Chrom mused, "…What are we supposed to make them eat other than that? Sumia can't cook everything. We'll need some outside help."

Nathan nodded as the two trudged up the stairs. "Lon'qu seems to hang around the cooking tents sometimes, and he always shows up carrying a sack of potatoes. Maybe he can do something?"

"It's worth asking, at least."

The tactician grunted in agreement. "So that covers that, what about meat?"

Chrom laughed. "Well, I don't think there'll be any bears around here…we've got some things in the convoy, right? Cooking can't be that hard."

Nathan laughed awkwardly, remembering his first cooking experience with Donnel. The two had caught some large fish, and things didn't go too well, with the tactician searing his hand and both of them having burnt the fish to a crisp. He figured it was a better idea to keep that between him and the Village boy rather than tell Chrom and have him laughing the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Er…yeah, sure. We'll wrangle in Lissa too, I'm sure she'll want to help."

Chrom rubbed his chin in thought. "So, we'll go somewhere nice and decorate it, make everything look all fancy for Freddy…but when he shows up, should we have, like, greeters of something?"

Nathan thought for a moment before giving a nod of approval. "Who knew you were such a good dinner planner!" He teased.

The Exalt shot him back a smug look. "I may not seem like it, but I do have my moments of brilliance when it comes to Sumia…"

The tactician chuckled. "Uh, I think you're forgetting your little 'first proposal' to your wife last year…"

Nathan was referring to directly after the war against Plegia, during the celebration the following night, Chrom, while very intoxicated, tried to propose to Sumia, which he had been planning on doing for quite some time coming. Luckily for him, Nathan was around to drag him off, and he ended up giving a 'real' proposal the day after.

Chrom smacked Nathan in the back of his head, laughing slightly. "Okay, well maybe we're not so great at romance for our wives, but romance for other people, I think we can do!"

"Hey, don't lump me in with you in the 'bad at romance' category! I know how to turn on the old charm!"

The Exalt rolled his eyes as they continued marching up the steps of the Mila Tree. "You slept in on your wedding day…"

The tactician opened his mouth to try and retort, before crossing his arms begrudgingly. "Mm." He spat back, pouting.

The two then shared a laugh before returning to their main topic at hand.

"So, greeters for the folks. Sounds easy enough. Why don't we just get our kids to do that?" Nathan mused.

"Yeah, that should work…" Chrom agreed.

"Anything else we need to cover?"

"No, I think that should do us…"

Nathan nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you soon enough, I've got a few other things to cover for right now."

The tactician waved to Chrom as he walked off to look for Owain. It didn't take long to locate the swordsman, as listening for the dramatic yells and painful groans were easy enough to do. Nathan quickly pulled his son off to the side, away from the others.

"Ah, yes, father! My sword hand trembles in your presence! Do you wish to know the secret to my awakened techniques?"

After thinking for a moment, Nathan decided to play along. Most of the others seemed to be annoyed by Owain's dramatic speech, and while he could at times be included in that group, at many times the tactician quite enjoyed it.

"Ah yes, my noble son, you must teach me your ways! Where did you learn such a powerful move as the 'Ignis' you displayed?" Nathan emphatically replied. Owain's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before a huge grin appeared on his face, losing his dramatic personality for pure happiness.

"Father, my sacred technique, the one passed down our lineage, and many more, can be found (He scrambled through his robes and pulled out a worn black book that the tactician recognized instantly) in here, the Manual of Justice!"

Nathan took the book, recognizing it as the version of his own, like the one Morgan had brought with her from her own timeline. However, upon opening the text, he saw that all of his own original pages and notes had been torn out, with new ones glued and sewn into the book in their place.

"The Manual of Justice includes precise reference to each of the members of the Justice Cabal, active and…er…others…and all of the sacred techniques I have learned, and so much more! It is not meant for mortal eyes, but I have firm belief that at the very least, my own father can witness its glory!"

Nathan flipped through the book for a moment. It was much thicker than the version from his timeline, or Morgan's, nearly bursting at the seams with pages.

After staring at the book for a couple more minutes, scanning some of the pages as Owain watched in eager anticipation of a response, the tactician turned to his son.

"Mind if I borrow this for the night, to read?"

Owain's eyes glittered with joy as he grabbed his father in a full on bear hug, nearly sending them both down the stairs of the Mila tree. "YES, YES, OF COURSE FATHER! MY SACRED TECHNIQUES ARE OURS TO MASTER!"

"That's…good…" Nathan managed to squeak out, his voice being muffled by mushing up against Owain's chest. Once his son finally released his grip, he watched with joy as Nathan carefully slid the 'Manual of Justice' into his robes and they continued up the stairs.

"So, I'll learn about your technique from that…what about the Justice Cabal? There's one in your future? How does that even work?"

"Well, in a way we're one and the same." Owain explained. "Shall I explain the sacred tale of the formation of the new age Justice Cabal?"

Nathan grinned at his son. "Go for it. The historically accurate one though, if you please…"

Owain looked off into the distance as he began to explain. "It was long ago, in the future past of my world. We only heard tales, stories, of the original Justice Cabal. Legends had it that the Cabal was a group of the strongest warriors in all the land, united in truth and cause to save their land from the evils that tried to overtake it."

Nathan nodded, laughing slightly. "That's…a bit of an overstatement, but, flattering…anyways, keep going."

"They fought their way across the land, virtually untouchable. And then, one day, in a fight to sway their destiny, the Grandmaster Tactician, Prince of Ylisse, Nathan, and the Holy Exalt, Guardian of Ylisse, Chrom, vanished. Chrom was later found dead, and Nathan was gone. Only his cloak was found."

"Heard that part before, you told me about it a while back." Nathan interjected.

"Do you want the full tale or not?" Owain grunted back.

"Alright, fair enough. Continue, this sounds like it's about to get good."

The overdramatic Swordsman grinned. "After that, the remaining members of the Justice Cabal went their separate ways. However, one of them, Lon'qu of the silent blade, decided to stay around Ylisstol, taking up refuge in the Palace of Ylisse, along with his wife, Maribelle."

"Oh, this is definitely getting good. Is this the part where you show up?"

"Dad! Stop interrupting!"

"Right, right, sorry…"

"Anyways, as I was saying, Lon'qu took up refuge in Ylisstol. It was there that he met a humble young boy with dreams of becoming as powerful as his heroes from eons past, the hero of our tale, Owain.

As Lon'qu, the silent swordsman, taught our hero the ways of the sword, the way he believed his fallen father would have wanted, he learned that saving the future would not be possible without a team of the most powerful warriors, like the Justice Cabal from years past."

Nathan scratched his head. He could see where things were going.

"Upon the passing of Lon'qu in battle, the final surviving member of the original Justice Cabal, Owain swore to continue their legacy, and took up the mantle as leader of the Cabal, a title once held by his father."

Nathan nodded. "So, who's on your team then?" He asked.

Owain scratched his head awkwardly, letting out a nervous laugh. "That part…hasn't…gone too well…" He admitted. "In the future, it was just myself and Cynthia. At least here in this timeline, Morgan joined us, which was a huge boost, but we're nothing like the original. Seeing you guys fight together was amazing!"

The tactician laughed. "We really look that good, huh? Nice to see that people gave us a golden reputation…"

The myrmidon rolled his eyes. "It's more than a reputation! From what I've seen, those tales are more than backed by truth!"

Nathan grinned at his son. "You really think so, huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to master the techniques in the manual of Justice if I really want to turn out like the legends say I do…"

A massive grin spread across Owain's face, and never left as the two walked the rest of the way up the steps together, talking all about the 'Cabal' and everything else they could think of.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As the Shepherds reached the top of the Mila tree, harsh sunlight and a beautiful open sanctuary in front of them greeted them. In the middle of the sanctuary, meditating, was Tiki, the 'Voice' they had come to liberate. Nathan quickly ordered the others to fan out and set up the camp for themselves. There was more than enough room for them at the top of the tree. He, Chrom, Lucina, Say'ri, Basilio and Flavia all made their way over to greet Tiki, who yawned loudly as they approached.

"Ah, my lady…it pleases me to see you alright." Say'ri stated, breathing a sigh of relief. Tiki rubbed her eyes before smiling tiredly at the swordswoman.

"So, you re lady Tiki? The one who speaks for the divine dragon?" Lucina asked. Tiki's pointy ears perked up at Lucina's voice, quickly turning in her direction.

"Marth? Oh, Mar-mar, is that you?" She cried out. Her smile quickly faded as she looked over to see Lucina with a confused look on her face.

"…My name is Lucina, Lady Tiki, although I did go by the name of Marth for quite some time. Have we met before?"

Tiki shook her head. "I'm sorry…you reminded me of a good friend I once knew. But he is gone now, lost during my endless slumber…"

Nathan nodded, rubbing his chin in thought as he listened to the exchange. Tiki was a member of the Hero-King Marth's army many ages ago, when he fought to save Ylisse. The tactician had read the stories of the many fights of the hero-king from eons past, and almost felt a bit star struck while meeting someone who had witnessed them firsthand.

Tiki then continued, addressing both Lucina and Chrom. "You and your father are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?" She asked them. Chrom quickly nodded.

"Do you possess the fire emblem? It should have been passed down through your family…"

Chrom quickly rummaged through his pack, before pulling out the mysterious shield-shaped artifact. "Yes, I have it."

Tiki smiled at the man, before peering at the fire emblem itself. "It has been ages since I have laid eyes on this…but where are the gemstones? I see only argent…"

"Gemstones?" Lucina inquired.

"Yes, there are five of them," Tiki explained, "Argent, Sable, Gules, Azure, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When gathered and placed on the emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

"What's that?" Chrom asked.

"The divine right to channel Naga's power, first used bit the very first exalt himself…" Basilio muttered. The others turned to him with confused looks, and he glared at them, replying, "What? I know a thing or two about our country's history…"

They shared a laugh as Tiki continued explaining the gemstones. "With the Fire Emblem's power, the Exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and thus, the Gems were scattered. However, I've managed to keep Azure here with me."

"My kingdom had managed to safeguard Vert for generations, until it was recently stolen by Walhart's men," Say'ri added.

Lucina turned to Tiki once again, pressing for more answers. "Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?"

The green-haired Manakete shook her head. "Sable and Gules are lost to me. They were taken long ago, at the time of the Schism."

"The same time Regna Ferox was founded…" Flavia mused.

Nathan turned to her. "Does that mean you have one of the gemstones?"

Flavia scoffed, shaking her head. "If we did, I would know of it-"

"Actually, we do." Basilio interjected. "We have Gules…did I never inform you, Flavia?"

The gruff woman angrily shook her head. "You certainly did not!" She spat in reply.

"Hm…must've slipped my mind…" Basilio muttered, a smug grin on his face. "The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules, but it was lost long before my reign."

Tiki handed the blue gemstone she held to Chrom, who pressed it into the fire emblem in one of the empty round slots.

"Thank you, Lady Tiki." The Blue-haired Great Lord chided. The Manakete nodded, before turning back to the others.

"Now you possess two of the Gemstones. You must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

"But wasn't Grima's power sealed away?" Nathan interjected.

"Yes…but, ever since, there have been those who wish to change that. Grima's life force grows, even now, and with it, the long shadows of despair."

Tiki then turned to address Chrom. "The task is a heavy burden, but as one of exalted blood, the duty must fall to you."

The Exalt nodded. "I understand, and I will not fail. Thank you for your help."

"We owe you a great debt, Milady." Nathan quickly added. Tiki looked to him, giving him a slightly astonished look.

"You…you have…a power…like mine."

Nathan shot the manakete back a confused look. "I do?"

Realizing what she had said, Tiki shook her head tiredly at the tactician. "I…forgive me…I am still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts."

Nathan nodded skeptically as Tiki yawned loudly.

"I am…very tired…I'm afraid I don't have the strength to join you in the fray." The lady explained. "But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this horrible conflict, and for your divine protection."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated," Flavia told her, but Tiki was already fast asleep yet again, sitting upright in her meditative position, but snoring loudly.

Nathan smiled, motioning to the others. "We'll stay up here for the night, before heading out tomorrow," He whispered to them, trying not to wake the snoring half-dragon. The others nodded as they all split off and walked off to start setting up the camp…all except for Nathan and Chrom, who quickly dashed off together to find Lissa and Sumia, and begin their plans for Frederick's 'date'.

After gathering up Sumia and Lissa, along with Lon'qu, the group picked out a nice part of the camp, next to the cooking tents, clearing out the area and setting up a single table and two chairs in the center, complete with a single candle in the middle.

"This looks fancy, I think." Nathan declared. Just then, Donnel walked over to the group of shepherds standing together, eagerly waving to them.

"Hey gang, what's all goin' down?" The village boy asked eagerly.

"It's for Frederick's date tonight, we're all cooking for him!" Sumia explained.

Donnel's eyes lit up. "Yer cookin? Can I help? Er…uh…well, I'm not very good, but I mean, if y'all need an extra set of hands…"

Nathan laughed. "Yes please, Donny, any help we can get would be nice." He told the man. Donnel cheered in excitement.

"Whoo-ee!" He hollered. "I won't let ye down, Nater and gang!"

The group then discussed the exact plan for the night. Owain, Lucina, Cynthia and Morgan would bring Frederick and Cherche to their private date, and get them seated. Upon drawing the short straw, it was determined Lissa would provide entertainment for a while along with the children to allow for time to prepare the appetizer dish. Afterwards, with all hands on deck, minus Sumia, who would be hard at work on the desert (Rhubarb and Fiddlehead pie of course), would prepare the main course and serve it up for the couple, with the Frederick planning to propose as soon as the meal was finished.

Once the children had been gathered up and sent off to find Frederick and 'his lover', as Morgan called Cherche, Nathan and the others got to work within the Kitchen. Nathan, Chrom and Donnel watched in amazement as Lon'qu tossed up a potato, and, in one fell swipe of his blade, sliced the skin off it neatly. The now naked potato fell onto the cutting board, with the peels slowly drifting down beside it. Chrom, Nathan and Donnel clapped and cheered, in apparent awe.

"Really? He just peeled a potato…" Lissa scoffed. Nathan turned to his wife, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he 'just peeled a potato', but did you not see how cool that looked?" The tactician retorted, before turning back to Lon'qu. "You sir, are definitely in charge of preparing the appetizers!"

"But I-" Lon'qu began in his gruff voice, before he was cut off by Chrom, who agreed with Nathan. "Any man who can cut potatoes like that could cook me a meal any day!" The Exalt declared, getting a high-five from Nathan for his comment.

Lissa sighed, slightly giggling at the men. "I really hope you're exaggerating…"

Nathan gave the princess a wink. "Well…mostly."

As the others dispersed, Lissa changed the subject. "Now then, what am I supposed to do to entertain Freddy and Cherche? I can't exactly pull a prank on them, and that's my ace in the hole when it comes to being entertained!"

The tactician thought for a moment, before his eyes lit up. "Wasn't Owain writing some sort of play over this past week?"

Lissa nodded. "It's hard enough to sleep when you're up late writing strategy notes, but with Owain up too, scribbling away and yelling every time he gets a good idea? I feel like I haven't had a good night's sleep in ages…"

Nathan laughed sheepishly. "We'll talk to Mr. Sword hand about that later…and I promise I'll try to get to bed at a kinda-sorta-maybe-half decent time. No guarantees."

The Princess smirked at her husband. "I'll hold you to that." She replied. "So the play, then?"

"It's worth a shot…"

Owain then burst into the tent, panting. "Father! The Great Frederick the wary and Dragon-Rider Cherche approach!"

Nathan nodded to his son, taking Lissa's hand as they walked over to him. "Get Lucina to buy us some time…we're going to need some quick help from 'your' Justice Cabal."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm not sure about doing this…" Chrom muttered warily.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport! I have all the lines, you just have to stand and pretend you're a hardened criminal, or something like that. It's not like you would've been any help in the kitchen right now." Nathan replied to the Exalt.

The tactician had grabbed Chrom and Donnel from the tent to play his 'thugs' in Owain's play. Nathan himself was playing the evil 'bandit leader', who was holding the young maiden in distress (Played by Lissa), hostage. Owain was extremely excited to perform his play, although Nathan had stressed they do the 'abridged' version, as Owain had an extremely detailed and lengthy plot for his production, which Nathan had quickly cut into a quick and concise play for them to pull off.

"Well, I'm excited!" Donnel declared. "It ain't every day that ya get to be in a play! Maybe, after the war, I'll go be an acter!"

Nathan turned to Chrom, giving him a mocking disapproving look. "See, this is why on the cast list, Donny would be Thug number One, and you'd just be thug number two. The man has big dreams, and passion for the art!"

Chrom rolled his eyes as the three shared a laugh. However, they were quickly called to attention though by a loud yell from Lissa.

"They're almost here! Everyone, get ready!"

Nathan, Chrom, and Donnel quickly ran off to hide behind the tent as Frederick and Cherche rounded the corner, being guided by Lucina.

"Please, take a seat." The future princess told Frederick and Cherche with a warm smile.

"After you, milady," Frederick smoothly offered, pulling out Cherche's chair at the table. The woman smiled, taking a seat at the table. Once both were seated, Lissa took control of things.

"For the entertainment portion of this evening, we've come up with a quick play to present before your food is served. We hope you like it!" She told them. The couple clapped as Lissa ran off to join Nathan and the others hiding behind the tent, and Owain and Cynthia took her place. Lucina stood nearby, having been elected to be the narrator for the play.

She spoke up first. "Our story is about…" The girl paused and let out a disappointed sigh, reading off the paper she was given by Owain, "The Scion of Legend, Owain Dark, and his fearless crew in the Justice Cabal. This chapter in the age-old tale begins with our hero and his friends celebrating a recent victory over the forces of evil."

Owain, Cynthia, and Lissa took over things from there. The group had been able to rummage up some props for the play beforehand, doing the best to make their 'stage' area look somewhat professional. They had a table and a few chairs set out, and Morgan had come up with the brilliant idea of drawing a door on the part of the tent they were standing in front of, to try and make it look as though they were inside some sort of castle or fort.

"Ah, another victory for justice!" Owain bellowed. "My blood boils after such a fierce fight!"

Cynthia smiled, nodding in agreement. "You sure were great out there, Owain! Those guys didn't stand a chance against your 'Galeforce winds' technique!"

The myrmidon smirked, smacking his chest proudly. "There are none out there who can best my techniques, Lady Cynthia, the Pegasus whisperer!"

From the side of the tent, Chrom gave Nathan an angry look. "What is this? It's just some sort of self-promotion for Owain!" He hissed.

The tactician gave Chrom a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, we'll make it better. I have something in mind…"

They turned back to see Morgan running onto the set. "Owain, Cynthia! Lady Lissa has been kidnapped!" She yelled to them. The two gasped loudly in shock, with Cynthia even pretending to faint as Owain caught her.

"Quickly! Where did these marauders take her? I shall make them pay in blood for laying a hand on my mother!" The swordsman cried out.

"They have her in the forest nearby. Let's hurry, Owain Dark, master swordsman of legend!"

Nathan turned back to Chrom, scratching his head sheepishly. "Yeah, this really is pretty much a play about how great Owain is…" He admitted. Chrom laughed quietly, nodding in agreement.

"Freddy looks like he's enjoying this, though, so that's a good sign…"

The tactician looked to Frederick, who was sitting on the edge of his seat, watching with eyes wide, mesmerized. Cherche looked to be enjoying herself as well, if only for the satire of the play being solely focused on talking about Owain. Nathan laughed quietly at their polar opposite reactions to the presentation.

The scene quickly 'transitioned' with Morgan and Owain carrying away the tables and chairs.

"Owain Dark, legendary hero, accompanied by Morgan, his amnesiac magical companion, quickly rushed off into the nearby forest to rescue Princess Lissa." Lucina read in a dull voice, clearly uninterested in what was going on.

Morgan and Owain ran back into the fray pretending to be looking around frantically.

"Mother!" Morgan called out. Owain quickly hushed her, closing his eyes.

"I can sense her, with my ethereal powers…she is…over there!" He cried, dramatically pointing to where Nathan and the others were hidden.

"Our time to shine…" Nathan muttered, grabbing Lissa by the hand, and pulling her with them as he, Donnel, and Chrom stepped out.

"Heh heh, looks like ya found us little runt…" Nathan sneered.

"Hands off my mother, evildoer!" Owain cried out. "For I am Owain, defender of justice!"

"You think that will stop us? Try to take your mother back, see if you stand a chance against us!" Nathan spat.

Owain, confused, frantically whispered to his father, "What are you doing? That isn't part of the script!"

The tactician rolled his eyes. "Your script has us running away in panic when you show up. I'm just trying to make this more realistic. Don't worry, we'll let you win." He whispered back.

Owain thought for a moment, before drawing Mistletainn from it's hilt. "Very well evil doers! If you won't run, I'll make you!"

Morgan stepped up next to him, pulling out her tome from her cloak. "That's right! See if you guys can take us on!"

Chrom, Donnel and Lissa all stood in mass confusion as Nathan 'fought' against Morgan and Owain, ending up being fairly well choreographed. Chrom held Lissa's arm, as she was still their prisoner.

"Should we, uh…do something?" Chrom asked Donnel.

"What do you mean? Our big boss man has things under control! He's gonna mop the floor with these puny whelps!" Donnel responded boastfully, adding a perfect evil laugh. It was so convincing, that Frederick nearly got out of his seat, angrily shaking his fist at Donnel. The villager stepped back in surprise, and Chrom and Lissa laughed slightly at how into the play Frederick had gotten. Cherche was clearly enjoying watching her lover enjoy himself, bearing a warm smile as she watched him.

Back in the play, Nathan was handily fending off Morgan and Owain, though the two together were quite a challenge for him to deal with. Although he knew they had no intention of hurting him, the tactician was having quite a hard time dodging all their attacks, even with them slowing things down to give him extra time to do so.

The tactician figured it had gone on for long enough, and finally allowed Owain to smack him with his sword (Luckily, the myrmidon noticed the opening and struck with the flat side of his blade) and he did his best to cry out in pain, letting out one last loud gasp before collapsing to the ground.

At this point, Frederick had gotten out of his seat, rushing to the tactician's side. "MILORD! SPEAK TO ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He frantically yelled in Nathan's ear. The tactician groaned loudly, rolling over.

"Ugh, I think you just made me go deaf in that ear…it's a play, Freddy, no one's dead…nice to know my acting is convincing, though…"

The group shared a laugh as Frederick helped Nathan up. "My apologies, good sir…you just made it look so real…" The great knight confessed, with a flustered look on his face. Nathan shook it off.

"Don't worry about it, big guy. I think that'll wrap up our play though…we'll head back into the kitchen, and come back out here once we have your appetizers, prepared by Lon'qu! You two keep yourselves entertained for a while!"

Nathan and the others waved to Frederick and Cherche, with all of them except Lucina, Owain, Cynthia and Morgan heading into the cooking tent. The future children ran off, as their part in the night was done.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Nathan called to them, waving as they left. He then turned back to Lon'qu, who had cut up his batch of potatoes. Sumia was still hard at work on her pie as well.

"How much longer until your dish is ready?" The tactician anxiously prodded.

Lon'qu exasperatedly rolled his eyes. "As I was trying to tell you earlier, I don't cook. I just peel and cut up the potatoes around here, I don't do anything else…"

Nathan coughed loudly in surprise, nearly choking on air. "Wh-what? But you're…so good…with the potatoes…"

Lissa rolled her eyes, standing next to Nathan. "Just because he knows how to peel potatoes never meant he could cook them…" She told the man. Nathan glared at her, before turning back to Lon'qu's neatly chopped plate of potatoes.

"So what can we do with these, then? Uncooked potatoes are edible, but certainly don't taste very good…"

The group thought for a moment, before Lon'qu muttered, "Crumpets."

Nathan turned to the assassin. "What?"

"Crumpets. Maribelle has a stash of them she keeps in our tent. Perhaps if we could get some of those…"

Nathan snapped his fingers, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're a genius, Lon'qu."

"Hold up," Lissa interjected. "Unless you have a death wish, you're going to need some sort of plan to get those crumpets without Maribelle noticing. I can distract her, hopefully for long enough for the two of you to sneak in there and steal some."

The tactician grinned at his wife. "Sounds like a plan!"

"We'll serve up this pie while you guys go get that food. Good luck!" Chrom told them.

As Nathan and Lon'qu went to leave the tent, they peeked in on Cherche and Frederick. They were particularly surprised to see Frederick down on one knee in front of Cherche, and leaned around the tent trying to eavesdrop.

"My dearest Cherche, when we first came to know each other, it was as fellow knights and comrades." Frederick began. "But as we fought alongside of each other, our bonds of friendship drew us closer together…and I now find myself thinking about you every night and day. Milady…would you do me the honour of accepting this?"

The dragon rider gasped in surprise. "Frederick…that's an engagement ring!"

The great knight nodded, a radiant smile on his face. "It is my vow of love and loyalty, until death takes me from you."

"This is so gallant! And what an occasion, too! I accept, with all my heart!"

Back behind the tent, Nathan looked to Lon'qu, grinning. "Well, I think we're all done here…let's go round up the others, and tell them the good news!"

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next day, the shepherds gathered their things and prepared to head once again through Valamese territory. Chrom and Nathan met up with Basilio, Flavia, and Say'ri, to plan out where to plan their next strike on Walhart's forces.

"So, let's go over what we know about the enemy so far." Flavia decreed. The group turned to Say'ri.

"Well…the Valamese army is comprised of three main divisions: One to the north, to the south, and a third in the lands in between," The swordswoman explained. "Emperor Walhart commands the northern forces, and the south is controlled by my brother, Yen'fay. Each of these has the manpower to easily overwhelm our warriors."

Nathan crossed his arms, deep in thought. "I would assume you didn't lump the middle division in with the others for a reason…"

"Aye, tactician." Say'ri responded. "They are based at fort Steiger, not far from here. We might stand a chance against them, but it would take speed and luck. If we attack, the other divisions are sure to notice and follow quickly behind."

"So we send the bulk of our army towards the northern and southern divisions, in order to mask our true play," Basilio muttered. "The boy (He nodded to Chrom) and his merry band should be more than strong enough to face these Valamese scum."

Chrom nodded in agreement. "I think we can handle that. Any other thoughts, Nathan?"

The tactician scratched his head, deep in concentration. "With such a great number in their force, word of us being able to defeat a general in the Valamese army would certainly travel quickly, and plant a seed of doubt. We have a big opening here, let's put it to good use."

"Let's get moving then, time is of the essence." Flavia declared. "I'll alert the others of our plan, and Basilio here will organize our groups to send towards the north and south divisions."

The large warrior groaned. "I'll do no such thing, woman! I don't have to listen to you!"

Flavia sneered. "Well, as the reigning Khan, I'd say you do, old fart. Just be happy I'll be helping out as well."

Nathan and the others laughed as they dispersed to prepare for the march.

As Nathan helped the rest of his family pack up their tent, he was also jotting down notes in his strategy book, anything he thought could be useful for the upcoming battle. As he went to put the book back, he felt it nudge another object in his cloak. He pulled it out to see it was Owain's 'Manual of Justice'. The tactician grinned, remembering he still had to read his son's book from the future.

The son in question noticed Nathan holding his text, anxiously yelling to his father, "Have you finished it yet?"

Nathan smiled at the boy. "I haven't had the time to read it yet…soon, though. Sorry for keeping it for so long."

Owain squinted suspiciously at the man. "Hm…for now, that response will appease me…but soon, father, your eyes will be opened once you have read the sacred 'Manual of Justice'!"

The tactician grinned. "I'm looking forward to it, Owain."

He then walked over to Lissa, who was busy telling Morgan a story about another prank she had pulled on Nathan long ago.

"…So then, while he had fallen asleep, I went outside and grabbed a big handful of snow, and dumped it all down his collar!" Morgan roared in laughter.

"…You should've seen the look on his face when he was rolling around on the ground, trying to get all the snow out! It was priceless!" Lissa told her daughter while she giggled, thinking about the fond memory.

Nathan smiled at Morgan as he crept up behind Lissa. The princess had yet to notice his presence, and Morgan smartly avoided eye contact with her father to do her best not to alert Lissa that he was there.

The tactician thought for a moment, not wanting to pass up this golden opportunity, but as he took another step forward, he felt the weight of the ground underneath him begin to weaken. Nathan quickly hopped out of the way as it collapsed, revealing a hole that had been dug there earlier that was covered up.

"Whaaaat?" Morgan whined. "You were supposed to fall in, dad!"

Nathan laughed. "You nearly had me there, I'll admit…"

Lissa turned to him, grinning widely. "We thought that would work for sure! After all, there was no way you'd pass up on me just standing out in the open!"

The tactician sheepishly scratched his head. "Guess you know my weakness…"

"Oh, Flavia came by earlier. Told us about where we're going." Lissa informed her husband. "No doubt that's why you've been scribbling in your book while we were trying to pack…"

Nathan nodded. "The generals of the Valamese army are central pieces in this war. If we can beat even one, we'll deal a huge blow to the enemy."

As they talked, Morgan decided to walk off to find Owain, leaving the two alone. The tactician and Princess watched as their daughter playfully jumped on Owain's back when she found him, getting a good laugh out of the two.

"So, how have you been doing?" Nathan asked. "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure our last private conversation was way back at Carrion Isle…"

The happy look on Lissa's face quickly faded to sadness. "Yeah…war does that, I suppose…"

"Well, war and having a family now."

Lissa giggled. "Yeah, but those two are adorable! I mean, sometimes it feels like they're acting like they're kids!"

Nathan smirked. "That's true…oh, also, this is payback for trying to prank me with Morgan."

Lissa turned to the man as Nathan quickly stuffed something down the Princess' dress. "What is - AAAHH! IT'S SLIMY AND GROSS!"

Nathan laughed as Lissa shook violently before a frog finally hopped out of her sleeve.

"By the gods, I swear…that frog summoning spell…best money I ever spent…" Nathan wheezed in between laughs.

Lissa grinned at her husband. "Nice to see you staying loose…even if that is the oldest trick in the book."

The tactician shrugged. "Just because it's old, doesn't mean it won't work. And I think we both know that one always works."

Just then, they heard Frederick calling from far away. "Time to move, everyone! Grab your things and start heading down this tree; we're off to Fort Steiger! Ready your weapons!"

Nathan offered Lissa his hand. "I think you drooled on this last night, but it's clean now, I promise," He teased.

Lissa took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Hey, you've bled on my hands before, Mister, and that's way worse than drool!"

The tactician made a mock pouting face as the two walked to the Mila tree staircase together. "Fine then, maybe next time I get hurt in battle, I'll just get Maribelle to heal me…"

"Or you could get Libra, he's pretty good too. Or Ricken. Or Sumia, even…basically, you could get nearly half of the army to do my job for you. I'm not really sure why I'm still around at this point."

Nathan laughed, slipping his hand out of Lissa's grip and instead wrapping it around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. "I could…but I prefer attractive blonde princesses healing my boo boos, thanks."

"Eww, way too much sappy talk, Dad!" Morgan called from nearby. "Tone down the lovey-dovey stuff, there are children nearby!"

Lissa and Nathan both shared a laugh, with Lissa waving off her daughter. "Oh, you'll be saying that until you find a man who'll sweep you off your feet!"

"As long as I approve of this mystery man!" Nathan quickly added. "Any guy who wants to date my daughter is going to have to go through me first!"

Morgan giggled, waving to her parents before she walked off.

Nathan turned back to Lissa, muttering, "Geez, before you know it, we'll have to worry about our kids dating too…"

The tactician, princess and the others were so focused on each other they failed to notice a single risen creature, hiding among the many branches of the Mila tree. It's dark purple eyes could be seen to have a murky mist about them as it silently looked on, eyes focused solely on Nathan.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, back in Plegia, Validar, Aversa, and the 'other' Nathan gathered around a dark mystical orb, watching Nathan and Lissa laugh and walk within it, through the eyes of their deployed risen.

"You two boys really look like you have something up your sleeves…" Aversa chuckled. Validar laughed in response, sneering at the girl.

"I think it's time we entered the fray once again. We must ensure that Nathan realizes his true destiny…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It wasn't long before the shepherds had made it to Fort Steiger. They waited; cautiously watching the massive walls of the fort, as Flavia, Nathan and the others quickly drew up their battle plan.

"This isn't gonna be easy…" Muttered Basilio. The others nodded in agreement, before turning to Nathan.

"If we can strike down the commander, the fort's all ours. So, if Flavia and Basilio can take their soldiers to battle the enemy stationed outside of the main castle, a smaller team led by Chrom and I should be good enough to slip inside." The tactician then turned to Chrom.

"I regret to say this puts you back in the line of fire again, as per usual…"

The Exalt laughed. "And you know I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyways, enough joking around, there's work to be done. Any objections?"

The members of the group quickly muttered their agreement, with Say'ri breaking the silence. "Then it's settled. There should be resistance reinforcements on the way… and with luck; they'll arrive in time to help. Let's leave a path of Imperial blood for them to follow us by!"

There was a quick roar of approval from the group before they dispersed to prepare for the assault.

After breaking through the Valamese defenses surrounding Fort Steiger, Chrom, Nathan, Say'ri, and a few of the other shepherds managed to slip into the fort unnoticed.

"We don't have much time in here, so we need to move quickly…" Chrom muttered. The others nodded in agreement as they cautiously slipped about the massive fort. Chrom, Nathan, and Say'ri all moved together, set on finding where Pheros, the leader of this portion of Valamese soldiers, was waiting. As they tiptoed through the building, doing their best to silently strike down any enemies they came across as not to draw attention to themselves.

"I hear movement from the floors below," Say'ri muttered. "It may be enemy reinforcements. Best to be wary…"

Chrom and Nathan nodded in agreement, before hearing a loud yell from a group of enemy soldiers who had spotted them.

"So much for a swift, surgical strike…" Nathan joked, drawing Mystletainn from his back.

As Chrom drew Falchion, he scoffed at his best friend. "Let's be real, there wasn't any fun in doing things that way anyways," He admitted.

"Fie! This is no time for jokes! We must take down this enemy before their reinforcements corner us here!" Say'ri snapped at the two. This vaulted the tactician and Lord into action, quickly charging towards the enemy soldiers alongside Say'ri. The swordswoman quickly struck down an enemy soldier with a lightning fast slice with her blade. Chrom and Nathan followed suit, effectively tearing through the rest of the soldiers quite quickly. They had become so used to fighting while outnumbered by enemies that it was almost second nature.

"Here come some more!" Chrom quickly cried, as enemy reinforcements began to pour in on every side of them, flowing down the halls towards them as if an unstoppable tidal wave.

Nathan quickly pulled his Thoron tome out of his robes, casting it open and allowing the electric energy to flow to his fingertips. "Take…this!" He roared, sending a powerful beam of pure lightning down the hall in front of him, ripping through the horde of Valamese soldiers charging in his direction. A few managed to get past the attack, but Chrom and Say'ri quickly took them down.

"There's too many!" Say'ri exclaimed. Nathan spun around, seeing enemies closing in on all sides.

"What are we gonna-" Chrom began, before he was cut off by one of the fortress walls nearby being blown in, the rubble crushing a few of the enemy units as Basilio and a Feroxi strike team charged inside.

"We'll take care of these fools, boy! Get to the throne room, NOW!" The Golden-armoured warrior roared, as he brought his axe down upon a Valamese soldier.

Chrom turned to Nathan and Say'ri, who nodded to him.

"We can take care of things here, you get Pheros."

The exalt quickly turned and dashed off, while Nathan and Say'ri ran to aid Basilio, who was laughing gleefully as he cut down the enemy.

"Time to die, pal!" The West-Khan roared as he swung his axe at another soldier.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he quickly slid in beside the large man. "Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

Basilio laughed. "My boy, the thrill of battle has saved my brown arse more times than I can count!"

"Well, I can't fault you for enjoying yourself…" The tactician replied, locking blades with a Valamese myrmidon. "And I suppose confidence like yours is part of what makes you a good leader in your country?"

Basilio grunted in reply. "Now you're learning. Things run a lot differently up in Regna Ferox. Only the strong survive, and that applies to war too!"

Say'ri quickly cut in, as they finished off their enemies. "The sounds from below are getting louder…there are more coming!"

The group watched the staircases nearby coming up from below, weapons at the ready. They could hear footsteps growing louder and louder, heading upwards.

"This can't be good." Basilio grumbled, swinging his axe. "Be ready!" He called to his Feroxi soldiers.

As warriors finally climbed up the staircases, Say'ri quickly yelled, "Weapons down, everyone! They're on our side!"

Nathan cautiously lowered Mystletainn, turning to the swordswoman. "How do you know?"

She smiled proudly at him. "They are members of the resistance! I can't fathom how they got down there, but…" She turned to the fighters. "Welcome, friends!"

"They can't have gotten down there unless they were in the fort before we came…something smells fishy, Nathan!" Basilio growled, raising his axe. Before anyone else could move, there was a flash of light as someone teleported into their presence.

"Ehehehehe…so you are the famed warriors of Ylisse…" The man sneered. He had short purple hair and large red lips, sporting a red cloak. "Oh, and Say'ri as well! A pleasure to see you again…"

"Excellus." Say'ri spat. "What have you come to say, before we strike you down here!"

The odd looking sage rolled his eyes. "Oh, Say'ri, Say'ri… you make empty threats when you fail to realize that you are alone in your resistance of the conqueror…"

Suddenly, one of the resistance warriors lunged for Say'ri, but was quickly stopped by a massive blow by Basilio's axe, sending the man flying, crashing loudly into the wall nearby.

"A step from any of you and you'll end up like him." Basilio growled, before turning to Say'ri. "I thought they were on our side!"

Say'ri shook her head. "They were…I don't know why…" She muttered frantically.

"What did you tell them? Do you have hostages? Are you going to kill their loved ones?" Nathan cut in, speaking to Excellus, who grinned evilly towards him.

"Ooh, very good, very good! You are Nathan, are you not? The one who is Ylisse's famed tactician? Oh, I have heard much about you…" The man sneered. "Yes, you'd be correct there…" He then turned back to Say'ri. "Your pathetic resistance is no more. It is dead, and soon, you will join it. As much as I'd love to stay and watch, I'll be on my way now…do enjoy your bloodbath, though!"

As the Valamese tactician teleported away, the resistance fighters charged towards Nathan and the others.

"It's us or them!" Nathan yelled, raising Mystletainn to clash steel with one of the warriors. "We have to fight them, we have no choice!"

Say'ri hesitated for a moment, conflicted, before finally, though she could be heard cursing loudly as she did it, drawing her blade.

The clash with the resistance fighters took much longer than facing the Valamese soldiers, mostly due to Say'ri's hesitation in not wishing to strike down her former allies. Once the last resistance fighter had been taken down, the shepherds managed to regroup in the throne room area, where Chrom had managed to take down Pheros.

"Well, we managed to take this fortress, but…" Chrom muttered, "…We're surrounded now, by the former 'resistance' members. And no doubt Yen'fay and Walhart have their armies marching this way too. What now?"

Nathan rubbed his chin in thought, before turning to the Exalt.

"We have to leave. Now."

"Are you crazy?" Flavia scoffed. "We'll be killed as soon as we set foot outside these doors!"

"Hear me out," Nathan told her. "The resistance fighters are only fighting us because Excellus threatened them. Their show of force will be gone now that Excellus is gone. And with Yen'fay and Walhart on the way, if we stay here, we'll be dead anyways. So we have to leave, now. Alright?"

Chrom nodded. "We need to move, everyone!" He yelled to the group. "Grab what you can carry, and get out of here!"

* * *

 **Basilio is lowkey one of my favourite characters in the game. In contrast, Say'ri is one of my least favourite. It was really fun to play around with writing for both. Thanks for reading, until next time!**

 **-Nate**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Like Nathan had suspected, the resistance fighters were unwilling to engage with Say'ri and their company once they left the fort, giving them ample time to flee. Despite having taken out one of the three main Valamese division leaders, the shepherds couldn't help but feel as though they had lost the fight, having lost their only chance at reinforcements with the resistance being forced to side with the Valamese. As they set up camp in a forest area backing against a cliff, Nathan went off for a walk by himself. The tactician swore and cursed loudly, angry about the day's events. A gain in numbers would have been a massive lift, and now…

Nathan paused for a moment. What was he so mad about? Yes, they had lost, and lost a huge advantage, but no casualties were suffered. Normally, that would only be cause for heading back to the drawing board, and feeling guilty about what happened. But anger?

"A strange feeling, isn't it…" A voice smugly muttered to him. The tactician looked up to see himself, surrounded by an odd purple aura, leaning up against a tree nearby, sneering at him. "Oh, don't worry yourself, you're not seeing things…I may not be here in person, but I'm here nonetheless."

It took a moment for Nathan to clue in. This was the identical version of himself that they had met back at Carrion Isle, when negotiating with Validar. "If you're not actually here, maybe your annoying voice could stop being here too." He snapped in reply.

The 'twin' laughed. "Oh, we do have such a sharp sense of wit, don't we…"

Nathan spat at the man, his anger rising. "Who are you?"

He got a wink back from his doppelganger, which replied, "Not a question you need answered yet."

"Well then, why the hell are you here?" Nathan growled, drawing Mystletainn from his back. "Are you with the Valamese?"

The other Nathan chuckled to himself. "Ha! My boy, the power I serve is much higher than these Valamese scum could ever dream of…"

"Don't waste my time. Answer the damn question. Why are you here?"

"To deliver a message."

Nathan cautiously lowered his sword somewhat, still holding it up just in case. "I'm listening."

'Other' Nathan simply smiled smugly at his counterpart. "It's quite simple. You can't stop fate. Your destiny…is already written. All that's left is to fulfill it."

The 'real' Nathan shook his head, glaring back at the man. "We're not pawns of some scripted fate."

The twin rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want. You'll get proof of how unchangeable your future is soon enough…"

At this point, Nathan had heard more than enough. He lunged at the other version of himself, swinging his blade straight through him. However, as he did, the man slowly vanished into a dark purple cloud of smoke. As it blew away with the wind, the tactician could hear an ominous laughter from afar.

He swore loudly, yet again. He had no idea what was going on, and, even worse, had no time to deal with another threat. The Valamese had to be his first priority, so he would have to put his own mysteries aside for the time being.

He turned about as he heard a voice calling his name within the lush forest. Looking around, he spotted Lucina walking towards him, with a concerned look on her face.

"Everyone has been looking for you. Are you ok?" The future princess asked. Nathan thought for a moment, before quickly dismissing any ideas of telling anyone about what had happened.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry for making everyone worry. I just needed some time to…er…cool off, after that last battle."

Lucina breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. Shall we head back to camp?"

Nathan nodded. "Sure."

The two walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes as Nathan scrambled to figure out what to discuss with Lucina, anything to try and stop the girl from asking about what he had been doing out in the forest.

"So…I guess, from my own understanding, since I'm married to Lissa, and you're Chrom's daughter, doesn't that make me your uncle?" He mused. "You always call Lissa 'Aunt', and not that it matters to me, but why do I not get the same treatment? No 'Uncle Nate' or anything like that?"

Lucina chuckled. "Well, I did know Lissa for a time, before she died, in my future. I called her Aunt Lissa there, so I guess it just stuck. When it comes to you, however…I never actually knew you before this, so I thought it might be strange if I used something less formal."

The tactician nodded. "That makes sense to me. Better not to assume we'd be on good terms."

"Exactly."

Nathan smiled at the girl. "But now that we've talked about it, 'Uncle Nathan' is a fair title for me."

Lucina playfully winked at the man. "From what I've heard, 'Prince and Grandmaster Nathan' is your proper title…"

Nathan groaned as the two got a good laugh. "Well, when you're not calling me that, I'd prefer something slightly less formal. Just Nathan works too, though."

"I'll remember that."

Nathan looked to the sky as they continued to walk back to the camp. "You know, I'm sure you hear it a lot, but you remind me so much of your father."

The future princess smiled. "I've heard it before, but it fills me with joy whenever I hear it again. One day, I hope to become as strong as him."

The tactician laughed in reply. "So then you can wreck all of our training dummies too? I don't think so. Those things cost a whole lot of gold, you know…"

Lucina grinned sheepishly. "You do have a point there, I'd rather be as strong but with less brute force…"

The two continued their lively conversation until they reached the camp. When they did, Nathan turned to Lucina.

"You know, I think you're alright. Come by anytime if you want to talk, little niece." He teased.

"Anytime, Uncle Nathan!" Lucina taunted back. The two went to walk their separate ways before both being stopped by Chrom.

"We're having an emergency meeting in the war tent. We'll need you both there right away." He told them. Nathan and Lucina nodded, following the Exalt as he led them to the large tent set up in the middle of the camp.

Once they arrived, they saw the usual suspects-Basilio, Flavia, Frederick, and Say'ri-huddled around the war table, covered in maps of the Valamese terrain, as they whispered to each other quietly.

"Any updates on the factions we sent against Yen'fay and Walhart's divisions?" Nathan asked eagerly. He had a feeling the response would not be one he wanted to hear though.

Flavia spoke up, shaking her head. "It's…not good."

"They've been destroyed." Chrom continued, a hint of anger rising in his voice. "Utterly decimated. Walhart and Yen'fay swatted them as though they were flies."

"But how?" Nathan protested. "They were told not to engage, just to distract from us heading to Fort Steiger!"

"Aye. They did." Say'ri told him. "However, as soon as they were spotted…Yen'fay and Walhart's troops jumped on them within moments. There was no time to move or prepare. From what our scouts have told us…it was a slaughter."

Nathan swore loudly, slamming his fist into the table, causing the others to jump back in surprise.

"So…what do we do now?" Frederick muttered, rubbing his chin. "Walhart and Yen'fay have their soldiers marching this way. There isn't much time we can spend here before we have to move."

Basilio laughed. "I have an idea."

The group turned to him.

"…Is it a logical idea?" Flavia asked. "Normally, your ideas miss that requirement."

Basilio rolled his eye. "Of course it is, woman! Anyways, where was I…ah yes…we should send another diversion. One with a bit of teeth this time."

"No. Absolutely not." Nathan snapped back. "I won't have anymore foolish casualties."

Basilio looked at the tactician, staring him down. "We don't have time for that nonsense boy, this is war! We have two factions trying to sandwich us here. Our best option is to send a few troops to stall Walhart, while you and the rest of the shepherds get rid of Yen'fay. If you can defeat him, and Walhart is the only general left, he'll have no choice but to retreat. He won't want to lose his head at that point, he'll need to regroup."

The tactician turned to Chrom. "What do you think?" He asked the Exalt.

"Do we have a choice? You already know it's the only thing that might work." The man replied.

Nathan reluctantly nodded. "Okay…" he muttered, before turning back to Basilio, "…what exactly did you mean by 'teeth' though?"

The warrior laughed, slamming his hand down on the table. "That's where I come in."

"You can't! That's suicide!" Say'ri gasped.

"She's right, you old fart. We can't afford to lose you." Flavia added.

Basilio groaned. "You don't seem to get it." He muttered. "I won't die. I'll go ahead and kill this 'Walhart' fellow, then head back and find you guys. Steal all the glory for myself, if you will."

"What makes you so confident?" Nathan muttered.

Basilio looked directly at the tactician, staring him down with his one good eye. "Boy, sometimes in life, a confident face is the only way to get out of a mess. And even if I don't, I can't think of a better way to go down than against a powerful warrior like this Walhart fellow!"

Nathan sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to convince the man otherwise. "Fine. But you'd better not get yourself killed."

"Wait!" Lucina suddenly cried. The group turned to her.

"What is it?" Chrom inquired. "If you're trying to volunteer to stall Walhart, I'll have you know there's no way in hell I'd let that happen…"

Lucina shook her head. "I didn't want to reveal much about my future, but this I cannot hide..."

"Spit it out, then," Basilio muttered.

"…In my future…when you stay behind to stall Walhart…this is where you die, Basilio. He kills you."

There was a shocked silence as the group all turned back to Basilio, who bore a blank expression on his dark-skinned face for a moment, before laughing heartily. "So I've got no odds working for me? Just how I like it!"

Flavia smiled at Lucina. "Don't you worry, little one." She told the future princess. "Things will be different, this time. I wasn't with Basilio when he stayed behind in your future, was I?"

Lucina slowly shook her head. Flavia looked at Basilio, who gave her an extremely surprised look.

"Looks like you just got some odds in your favour."

Basilio growled at the Feroxi woman. "HELL NO! You're the reigning Khan, for Naga's sake! This isn't your place!"

Flavia rolled her eyes. "You should know by now, you can't tell me what to do, oaf. And besides, our people will be fine. You've been training Lon'qu, yes? He'd make for a fine Khan. Not that he'll be needed…"

Basilio sighed in frustration. "Fine. You me, and some of our Feroxi warriors will stay behind. We're heading out right now to cut off Walhart, so the rest of you need to gather your things and start moving."

"But-" Lucina began, before Basilio cut her off.

"None of that! GO! NOW!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A fierce thunderstorm with ferocious winds had whipped up once Basilio, Flavia, and their troop finally found Walhart and his crew, engaging them in a large open field. The two Khans waited at the back of the fight as their other troops ran in to take on Walhart's soldiers. The pure Feroxi muscle was proving to be more than a match for the Valamese, as their side had taken the upper hand.

"Ha! Looks like things are going well!" Basilio laughed, sweat dripping from his face, along with the pouring rain.

"I can feel the nervousness from all the way over here, oaf." Flavia taunted back to him, seeing the man's knees beginning to shake.

"Just the weather…" Basilio muttered in reply, though knowing it was a complete lie.

The Khans looked out into the battlefield to see their troops all of a sudden beginning to be swatted aside like flies.

"What in hell is going on out there?" Basilio cried, watching their loyal soldiers being mauled and thrown aside.

"It's…no way…" Flavia sputtered. "It's just…one man…it's him…Walhart."

Basilio's eye widened in shock as he looked out onto the battlefield to see a single horsemen, fully clad in blood red armour, tossing aside their fighters with a large red and black axe. As he killed the last Feroxi fighter, he looked up, locking eyes with Basilio.

"YOU!" He bellowed. "YOU ARE THEIR LEADER, ARE YOU NOT? COME, MEET DEATH ON MY WOLF BERG LIKE YOUR LOYAL WARRIORS!"

"Basilio, don't-" Flavia yelled, but the man had already charged at Walhart, silver axe drawn as a chilling battle cry escaped his lips. The Conqueror quickly dodged Walhart's strike, replying with a swift blow his axe to the warrior's back, knocking him into the ground.

"BASILIO!" Flavia cried, beginning to rush to the man.

"Stay out of this, woman!" Basilio weakly managed to growl, trying to stand back up. Walhart jumped down from his horse, kicking Basilio in the stomach, causing the man to cough up blood and roll about on the ground.

"Guess I…can't change fate…" The warrior muttered to himself, feeling his vision start to fade as he bled out. Walhart stood above him, about to bring his axe down, before he was slammed aside by Flavia's silver sword.

"I don't think so, old fool. " She told him. "I'm here this time, and that means the future can be changed!" The East-Khan handed him an elixir while helping him up. "Now let's cook this over-sized lobster!"

Basilio laughed while chugging down the elixir, feeling it restore life to his body. "Ha-HA, good way to put it, woman!" He told her. He then turned back to Walhart, who had regained his footing, glaring at the two.

"HOT DEATH, COMING THROUGH!" He roared, jumping up before bringing his axe down on the man's shoulder, managing to rip through his armour and find skin, causing the Conqueror to cry out in pain.

"Impressive…none have been able to injure me except Yen'fay…" Walhart muttered, clutching his wounded shoulder. His eyes turned completely white as he drew his Axe yet again. "AND YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO TELL THE TALE! FALL TO THE WAYSIDE!"

Walhart managed to connect with another blow, this one cleaving Basilio right across the stomach. The man fell to the ground, landing in a pool of his own blood.

"NOOOO!" Flavia cried, rushing to the man's side, turning him over.

Walhart stepped back, tending to his own wound. He glared at Flavia, however, muttering, "Try anything, and you'll end up like him."

Flavia growled back before turning to Basilio. "You oaf! What the hell have you done?"

"I…bought them time…remember?" Basilio coughed weakly. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an odd-looking stone.

"That's…a gemstone!" Flavia gasped.

Basilio nodded, shoving Gules into Flavia's hands. "I was…going to give it…when the time was right…just get it…to Chrom…"

Flavia shook her head. "I'm not leaving you here, you buffoon!" She snapped.

Basilio coughed again. "Don't…be a fool…our people…need you…"

Flavia stood over the West Khan for a moment, before nodding solemnly, and placing the gemstone in her pocket. "We won't forget what you did. No one will." She mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. "We'll win this war, for you."

Basilio nodded weakly. "Go!" He coughed at her.

Flavia quickly began to run, but as she did, Walhart noticed, tossing his Axe at her. Basilio used the last of his strength to toss his own as well, managing to hit Walhart's steel and knock it out of the way, allowing Flavia to get away. After he did, his hand went limp and fell to his side as he felt himself slip away, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Hmph. At least he was a challenge." Walhart spat at Basilio, looking down at the warrior's body. "If these fools wish to fight me, however, they'll have to go through Yen'fay…and that won't be anything close to an easy task…"

Walhart then turned, disappearing into the fierce winds, clutching his wounded shoulder and galloping away on his horse.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Nathan and the rest of the shepherds moved quickly away from Walhart and his forces, heading towards Yen'fay and his division of soldiers. The group set up camp for the night, knowing that the enemy division was at least a day's travel away. They would be fine, for the time being.

Late into the night, Nathan was up sitting at his desk, books and maps spread about with a small candle lit next to him. His cloak was hung on the back of his chair, wearing only the white t-shirt and pants combination he usually wore underneath his signature robe. The tactician had just finished coming up with a battle strategy for the group's upcoming battle against Yen'fay, knowing it would be more than difficult to deal with the swordsman and his Valamese division. Morgan had been helping her father with strategies earlier in the night, but he had sent her to bed once it was starting to get late. Morgan, Owain, and Lissa were all snoozing away on the floor of the tent contentedly. Nathan felt frustration sinking in yet again as his mind started to wander back to the past while's events. He felt so helpless, having to wait and pray that Basilio and Flavia managed to make it out alive, fighting against Walhart.

He shoved his papers aside on his desk, sighing exasperatedly. Thinking to himself for a moment, he decided to get up. Maybe a walk would help clear his head. As the tactician got up, however, he heard stirring from behind him when he opened the tent flap to step out. Turning around, he saw a yawning Lissa rub her eyes and look up at him.

"Going out late is dangerous these days with all the people trying to kill us, you know…" The princess muttered sleepily, slowly managing to sit up and stretch out her arms. "I think I'll have to accompany you honey, you know, like your bodyguard."

Nathan chuckled, rolling his eyes. "I'll be fine, Liss. I just need a chance to clear my head a bit. I've stared at the same map for the past three hours, I could use a quick break…"

Lissa got up, looking around for something to wear over her underclothes before throwing on Nathan's signature black cloak. Wrinkling her nose as she sniffed it, she grumbled to him, "When was the last time you washed this thing?"

Her husband didn't bother to respond, instead strapping Mystletainn to his back and walking out of the tent. Lissa quickly ran to catch up to her husband, seeing a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, what's wrong mister? You're never like this unless there's actually something bothering you." Lissa mused. "If you're worried about Basilio and Flavia, I'm sure they're fine…"

Nathan shook his head as they walked about the dark camp, only illuminated by the moon above and a small fire in the center of the area, being tended to by Frederick.

"It's…nothing." Nathan told Lissa.

"Oops! Wrong answer!" Lissa teased, playfully bumping her hip into Nathan's. "You can tell me anything, you know that…"

Nathan sighed, the two walking in silence for a moment as Nathan tried to figure out what to say. He took his wife's hand as they walked.

"One thing first…this has to stay between us, okay?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "You don't need to worry about that. My lips are sealed!"

Nathan smiled warmly at her before he began. "So, I guess you could say there's a lot of things I've been worried about lately. Basilio and Flavia, of course, but we're all worried about them, but I've been having some…issues…with my past."

"Are you remembering things?"

The tactician shook his head. "That's the problem. I'm not remembering things, but it seems like some people…know more about it, and about me, than I do. It's frustrating, because I know that's not important right now, but a part of me can't help but want to run away from all this responsibility with the shepherds and just worry about myself instead, you know?"

Lissa walked in silence for a moment, taking in all of what Nathan had just told her, before replying.

"That must be tempting. I'll say this though…those two paths have to intersect at some point. It feels like we're getting close…to the end…of all of this. To the day when we can just curl up in bed in the castle and not have to worry about a battle coming our way."

Nathan looked back at her with a pained expression. "But we had that!" He cried, cracks starting to form in his voice. "For two damn years! I had two years to spend with the answers to my future sitting right outside, never found them, and now…"

Lissa stood in silence for a moment, before pulling Nathan into a hug, squeezing his back. Nathan quickly wrapped his arms around her, nearly collapsing on his wife.

"I just…everything…I feel like I don't know what to do."

Lissa managed to crack a smile at her husband. "We'll figure it out. The same way we always have. Together."

The tactician quickly pulled his wife into a long kiss, and as their lips separated, he smiled warmly at her.

"Together. Always."

The two stood in silence for a moment, looking at each other, before Nathan suddenly got an idea.

"Wanna read something that's real cool?" He asked.

"Only if we can go back to the tent," Lissa complained, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm freezing! How do you stay warm in this thing?"

Nathan laughed, taking Lissa's hand yet again as they started to walk back to the tent. "One of my many secrets…"

Lissa laughed, thinking to herself for a moment, before turning back to her husband. "What about the march plans for tomorrow? Isn't that what you were working on?"

The tactician waved her off playfully. "I'll just tell them it's your fault they're not done…hey!"

Lissa had slapped the side of his head for his comment. "Those things are important, mister!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "They're done, they're done…"

"So you weren't taking a break from work?"

Lissa's husband nodded. "Just needed some air. Sorry. I just didn't want to make you worried."

The princess groaned. "I'm not sure if that's romantic or angering…"

Nathan lifted the tent flap as they both slipped back inside. Lissa took off Nathan's black cloak, hanging it back up again on the back of his chair as the tactician pulled a thick black book out of one of it's many pockets, holding up Owain's 'Manual of Justice'. He looked down at his son and daughter, who were still fast asleep. Lissa pulled him into their bedroll, and as they curled up, with a dimly lit candle next to them, Nathan popped open the book.

"Owain let you read this? He wouldn't let me touch it after I told him my staff didn't have a name…" Lissa whispered quietly to her husband.

"Guess my parenting skills are better. Guess I'm a cool dad…" Nathan teased, playfully nudging Lissa, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, when the baby Owain gets this age, you can do all the work…" She taunted back.

Changing the subject, Nathan flipped to the first part of the book. "Section 1: Heroes." It read. Flipping to the next page, he saw, "Owain Dark: When danger nears, his sword hand twitches and his eyes turn red. He is capable of accessing Avenger mode for unparalleled power. Scion of Legend, and son of the heroic grandmaster Nathan and Sage Princess Lissa."

"Hey, he's talking about us!" Lissa whispered excitedly.

Nathan continued to read. "Bearer of the divine blade, Mistletainn, passed down to him by his father. Every ally hurt within a hundred paces of him will increase his strength by adding a power multiplier, and once at +5, a special move is unlocked with the ability to gain a critical hit whenever required."

"Wow," Nathan muttered, "This is pretty impressive, how much work Owain put into this…"

"YOU THINK SO, FATHER?" Owain suddenly yelled, jumping up from his bedroll and causing Nathan and Lissa to cry out in surprise. Morgan, on the other hand, simply groaned and rolled over.

"Go back to sleep, Wainy…" The amnesiac faintly grumbled.

Lissa then turned to Owain. "This actually is pretty impressive. It takes quite the mind to come up with all of this…"

Nathan nodded in agreement. "It's a bit weird, and I'm not sure what a 'critical hit' is supposed to be exactly, but it's amazing that you can come up with all this." He praised.

Owain blushed slightly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "It is…pretty cool…I think!" He declared.

His mother smiled warmly back at him. "It is, and although faking sleep is one of my specialties, I'd prefer it if you got some real sleep now, honey. We've all got a big day tomorrow. Your father and I are going to finish reading this, first, though…"

* * *

 **Happy new year everyone! I'm still trying to stay on track to have this story done before fates comes out in February (It's so close!) so while I'm on Christmas break I'm trying to get a good chunk of chapters done. Thanks for reading as always, leave a review of what you thought!**

 **-Nate**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The shepherds, on the move yet again, knew that Yen'fay's forces were approaching swiftly. It wouldn't be long before they met in battle, and Nathan was racking his brain for last minute battle strategies as they moved in their convoy. Say'ri and Chrom sat with him as the man flipped through his black strategy book.

"The dynasts who betrayed us, they seem to be closing in from our back, following our force." Say'ri muttered in disgust, sitting next to the man. "No doubt they are thinking that if they can help Yen'fay defeat us here, it would curry favour with the empire…"

Nathan nodded. "We can't defend on two fronts, or afford to get trapped on both sides…"

"We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully." Chrom added.

The group looked out of the convoy as they spotted a massive volcano, spewing a large black cloud of smoke.

"Huh. First Volcano I've ever seen." Chrom mused. "We don't have any of those back in Ylisse!"

Say'ri smiled, amused by the wide eyes of Chrom and Nathan as they peeked out of the caravan to get a look at the lava covered mountain.

"That one is called Demon's Ingle." She explained to them. "It is known, and feared, by all people of Valm. Few dare to even get close, not wanting to anger the wicked fire god."

Chrom and Nathan looked at each other for a moment, then back to the volcano, then back to each other. A devious smile formed on each of their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Only if you're wondering how fast we can reach that volcano."

Say'ri gasped. "G…go to Demon's Ingle? You two are mad!"

"Only slightly if you mean mentally, but emotionally, yes, I'm still very pissed off." Nathan teased. "But, in all seriousness, that's where we have to be to fight Yen'fay."

Chrom nodded in agreement. "Your opportunistic 'former friends' wouldn't dare risk following us there. We can even use the flames and Lava to our advantage, limiting your brother's approaches."

"…And of course, he will still come…his stubborn pride will force his hand…" Say'ri muttered. After sitting in silence for a moment, the swordswoman broke a smile. "You two are insane, but this still might work."

"Then it seems we have our strategy. I'll go ready the other shepherds, and let them know we're going on a little trip." Chrom muttered with a smug smile, getting up and walking off to alert the others.

Say'ri turned to Nathan. "You two have a peculiar talent for performing miracles, and you'd better hope it'll work here…"

It took an hour or so for the shepherds to make their way to Demon's Ingle. Yen'fay and his group were close behind, and once they caught up to the Ylissean band, they were inside of the volcano, with Lava pouring out on all sides. The group had found a small section of rock to take on the enemy, and as lava spewed about them they prepared their weapons. As Nathan peered across the battlefield, he saw Excellus, the odd looking sage they had met at fort Steiger, teleport next to Yen'fay, speak to him for a moment, and then vanish yet again. The black armoured master swordsman stared them down from across the battlefield, before raising his golden blade.

"For the Conqueror!" Yen'fay cried. His Valamese troops roared in support, charging into the fray. As they did, Chrom drew Falchion and raised it high, gleaming in the sunlight streaming down into the volcano.

"FOR YLISSE!"

Nathan and the others roared in response, all rushing to meet the Valamese forces, while Lava spewed up into the air all around them.

The molten liquid split had split into the rocks and split up the shepherds into smaller groups. Nathan was with Lissa, Morgan, Owain, and Say'ri, while Chrom had wound up with Lucina, Sumia, and Cynthia. Lon'qu, Ricken, Donnel, and Frederick made up the third and Final division that was on the front lines within the volcano.

Similarly, the tight quarters had forced Yen'fay to leave most of his troops behind when entering the volcano. However, he had brought with him only his strongest fighters, which was easy to notice. Nathan quickly parried a blow from a golden-armoured Valamese Warrior as Lissa slid in behind him, taking out the enemy with a shot from her fancy new Arcwind tome.

"Thanks, Liss!" Nathan quickly called to her, as his wife ran off to help Morgan and Owain, who were facing a group of Griffon riders.

"Go help Say'ri, she's headed for Yen'fay!" He heard his wife faintly yell back.

Nathan turned to see woman in question recklessly charging through the enemy, cleaving them down with her thin blade, inching closer and closer to Yen'fay. The swordsman in question was clashing blades with both Donnel and Lon'qu, who were doing their best to keep up the frenetic pace of grinding steel. Yen'fay was a master swordsman, and it was painfully obvious that the two were outmatched. A swift kick to the ribs on Donnel, followed by a lightning fast strike to the ribs on Lon'qu knocked them both out of Yen'fay's way. The tactician ran to support Say'ri and ensure she didn't get close enough to Yen'fay without him there to back her, using his thoron tome to blast away some of her enemies.

"You're not going in there alone!" Nathan sternly warned the swordswoman. "I'll be your backup, you can deal with Yen'fay while I keep these guys out of your fight!"

Say'ri nodded; sweat dripping down her face from nervousness combined with the intense heat of the volcano. "Aye. Let's finish this." She told him, swinging her sword and staring down her brother, who was now just a few paces away.

Nathan looked about, spotting Valamese warriors closing in on all sides. "Um…maybe we could worry about you finishing this after we get rid of the rest of these guys-"

The tactician was cut off as Say'ri rushed towards Yen'fay, their blades clashing as their fierce duel began. The Valamese warriors watching from nearby all turned to Nathan, devious grins forming on their faces as they drew their weapons.

The man smirked, raising Mystletainn and his Thoron tome while readying his battle stance. "There's more than enough of me to go around, and if you all want to wait your turn, I'll hand out individual ass-kickings for each of you!" He joked.

However, the Valamese were less than receptive to Nathan's offer, charging in with their weapons raised. A strike from a gleaming golden sword cut one of the warriors down as Chrom jumped in to fight beside Nathan.

"Didn't think I'd leave you to hog all this glory for yourself, did you?" The Exalt teased. Another Valamese soldier was struck down by a fierce blast of wind pushing him into the boiling Lava, as Lissa rushed in to help her husband.

"You're not laying a hand on him!" The Princess growled.

"And no one is laying a hand on you either, mom!" Morgan added, swooping in next to them. Owain followed close behind, cutting through an enemy with his blade as he joined the group.

"Don't forget about me!" Cynthia cried, swooping in on her Pegasus, alongside Sumia. The two managed to provide aerial support, swooping in to help whenever an enemy got too close.

"Well, I think we just took the upper hand…" Nathan muttered, as Lucina followed in behind as well, using her Parallel Falchion to engage in a duel with a Valamese swordsman.

As the group fended off the Valamese, Nathan turned around to see Say'ri still locked in combat with Yen'fay. Sparks were flying as their blades met, but the tactician could easily tell that Yen'fay was using nothing close to his full level of power. The swordsman had to be much better than he seemed, or he wasn't using his full power, or-

The truth suddenly dawned on Nathan, remembering seeing Excellus talk to Yen'fay before the battle. "SAY'RI! DON'T-" He cried, but it was too late, as Say'ri managed to spot an opening, driving her blade through Yen'fay's chest.

An eerie silence fell about the volcano, with all fighting suddenly coming to a halt as Say'ri withdrew her blade from her brother's chest, a pained expression forming on her face as she watched the man collapse to his knees and fall before her.

"Y-you have…done well…Say'ri…" The swordsman weakly coughed, spitting up blood on the rocky ground.

"You fool! That wasn't your full strength! Why didn't you fight me with everything you had! What have you done?" Say'ri cried in panic, tears starting to form in her eyes as she realized what she had done. The remaining Valamese troops took this chance to make their escape while the shepherds were watching Yen'fay and Say'ri. Nathan quickly turned to the others.

"Don't let them leave here! Chrom, Frederick, you stay with me to watch over Say'ri, the rest of you, get moving!" The tactician barked. The Valamese then scrambled to begin running as the others scurried after them. Nathan then turned back to Say'ri and Yen'fay, as Chrom and Frederick walked up next to him.

"You are…more than…strong enough, now…to protect yourself." Yen'fay continued, his head being held up by Say'ri, who cried over the man. "You have made…powerful friends. Be safe…my sister."

With that, Yen'fay breathed his last, as his eyes closed. Say'ri wept over the man's body as Chrom, Nathan, and Frederick looked on solemnly.

"Say'ri, we need to-" Nathan began, before Excellus suddenly teleported next to them. Frederick quickly stepped in front of Nathan and Chrom, drawing his silver lance, as Excellus sneered down at Say'ri, clutching Yen'fay's lifeless body.

"Oh, how precious…brother and sister…" The man mocked, laughing.

"Shut your mouth, scum, before I cut you down here and now!" Say'ri screamed angrily.

"I'd advise you to leave, unless you wish to bathe in the lava." Frederick spat, glaring at Excellus. The Valamese tactician rolled his eyes.

"You're all fools. I could kill you all here and now, but there's no fun in that. I'm simply here to tell you the true story about this fallen swordsman here…" He jeered, pointing to Yen'fay.

"You will not deface my brother!" Say'ri cried, her anger boiling as much as the lava surrounding them.

Excellus scoffed. "No, no…I'm not here to deface him, let me explain."

"State your lies, worm." Chrom grunted.

Excellus laughed. "What I say here and now is nothing but the truth." Excellus told them. "Long ago, when Walhart was looking to recruit some Generals for his army, he saw Yen'fay as a suitable candidate. However, the Swordsman did not agree with Walhart's ideals. Saw them as foolish, even. So, he needed a way…to convince him."

"You didn't-" Say'ri growled, before Excellus continued.

"I took on the job of recruiting Yen'fay. It was hard, and I thought he would never budge…until I learned he had a little sister. One look told me that she was the thing he cared most for in the entire world…making her the perfect bargaining chip. I told him that if he were to not join with us…we would kill his precious sister. We had soldiers watching Say'ri from within the resistance, ready to kill if he were to reject our offer. They were even stationed within the resistance up until I convinced them to join our side…but regardless, Yen'fay accepted our offer, joining our side."

The man turned to Say'ri, laughing gleefully. "And, the irony! The one person he was trying to protect and keep safe is the one who kills him! Oh, I love it!"

Say'ri got up as quick as lightning, drawing her sword to swipe at Excellus, but the man teleported away, reappearing on another rock nearby.

"Haha! Oh, you are mad, aren't you?" Excellus mocked. "You should be mad at yourself, for killing your own brother in cold blood! Now then, unfortunately I cannot stick around…I'll see you all soon enough, I'm sure!"

With that, Excellus teleported yet again, vanishing from sight. Say'ri broke down in tears over the lifeless body of Yen'fay.

"That…that monster…" Nathan muttered in shock. Chrom and Frederick nodded in agreement.

"If anything, that merely confirms our next target. We march for the Valamese capital, and for Excellus' head." Frederick growled.

Suddenly, the volcano began to rumble, the lava beginning to rise.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Nathan yelled. Chrom and Frederick grabbed Say'ri, who tried her best to push them off.

"N-no!" Say'ri cried, tears flowing from her face. "W-we can't leave h-him here!"

"I'm sorry, Milady…" Frederick muttered.

"We don't have time!" Chrom yelled, as Lava began to flow around them. "Let's go!"

As the group rushed out of the volcano, they took one last look back at Yen'fay, watching as his body disappeared beneath the lava.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Once they had all regrouped and gotten off of Demon's ingle, the Shepherds set a reverse course, now directing themselves towards Valm Castle, where their final battle against Walhart would take place. Nathan sat in silence in the caravan, riding with Ricken, Donnel, Lon'qu and Chrom. The group was covered in sweat and dirt from the battle within the volcano, making them a sorry sight to look at as they tended to their wounds.

"Next battle, we'll be somewhere at room temperature, I hope…" Chrom grumbled as he chugged his flask of water.

Nathan scoffed. "That was half your idea, old man, don't come crying to me…"

"On the bright side of everything, there's only one more fight left, I suppose!" Ricken mused. "If we can defeat Walhart at Valm castle, the others will surrender, no doubt."

Lon'qu nodded in agreement. "It's not as simple as that sounds. The remainder of Walhart's forces will all have gathered there, no doubt…that mustached man, Cervantes…and that tactician, Excellus…they'll be waiting for us along with the Conqueror."

As Nathan moved his hand back to his water container, he noticed a note stuck inside the flask. It was folded up and had been stuck just into the top of his container. The tactician looked around at the others, who hadn't noticed anything, and once they weren't paying any attention, he slipped the small piece of paper into his pocket. If it was important enough to be delivered to him with extreme subtlety, it was no doubt meant for only him to read.

"But still, that mountain was amazing, with all the flames and orangey stuff!" Donnel ranted as Nathan zoned back into the conversation. "My ma isn't gonna believe when I tell her I went in a volcaner!"

The rest of the 'Cabal' laughed, with Donnel grinning sheepishly.

"You do have a point, though…" Nathan muttered, "But I mean, that was a once in a lifetime experience, as in something I don't think any of us want to do again!"

The others vigorously nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long after when the group set up camp for the night, having found their way back to the Mila Tree once again and setting up their things at it's base.

Morgan and Owain had gone into town to finally use their pay to buy tents for themselves and 'move out' of sleeping with their parents, Lucina and Cynthia going with them to do the same. This gave Nathan some time alone, deciding to go for a walk off into the forest surrounding the Mila Tree.

"I had a feeling you'd be around again. You and Validar seem to like popping up when I wander off alone…" The tactician muttered into the air. The twin version of him stepped out from behind a nearby tree, surrounded by the familiar purple aura, sneering at him.

"My my, I think you're onto us!" The man mocked. "Don't worry, I'm not staying long."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Good to hear. Say what you want, and then get out of my face. I'm not listening to your lies anyways."

The twin chuckled. "You sure about that?"

"Um, let me think for a second…I'm gonna go with…yes, I'm not listening to you."

"Humph." The twin grunted, mockingly pouting. "Well, I'll say my piece nonetheless…you can't stop fate, as I said before. Flavia is about to return with news of fate following its course. Maybe that will open your eyes."

Nathan's eyes widened at his twin's bold statement. "You-" He began, but the duplicate tactician had disappeared into the trees, leaving only a purple puff of smoke in his wake.

"Nathan, come quick!" A frantic voice called from back in the camp. The tactician rushed back to the camp, fearing the worst – his twin being right.

Once he arrived, the tactician looked on in horror as Flavia stumbled into the camp, being helped by Lon'qu and Chrom as she was covered in cuts and bruises.

Ricken rushed up to the group from nearby, with Lissa in tow.

"I'll have you healthy in no time, Flavia," Lissa declared, looking over the bruised warrior. "Let's get you into the medic tent…"

Once the group got Flavia into the tent and onto a bed, the warrior passed out from fatigue. Nearly all of the shepherds had arrived, watching over the body of the East-Khan, breathing heavily.

"She'll be out for a while, but she'll live." Lissa told them, after casting some of her healing magic on the woman. "I'll stay here in case I'm needed to help more."

Chrom breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, sis." He then turned to the rest of the shepherds.

"Basilio…didn't make it." He confessed. "Flavia told Lon'qu and I just after we found her. That's all we know for now."

A silence fell over the gathered shepherds, a combination of shock and sorrow for all.

Frederick was the one to break the silence, standing next to Chrom. "The rest of you can go off, take care of the camp and get ready for are march to Valm castle. Chrom, Nathan and myself will wait for Flavia to awake. There may be more she knows…"

The rest of the shepherds dispersed, except Lon'qu, who had taken a seat on one of the beds next to Flavia, staring at the woman. Nathan caught the eyes of the man, seeing sorrow in them for the first time. Lon'qu had heavily admired Basilio, striving to become as strong as him, and possibly even one day surpass the man.

"It…wasn't…meant to be this way…" Nathan could hear Lon'qu faintly mutter to himself, before he put his head into his hands.

He turned around to see Frederick carrying in chairs for him, Chrom, and Lissa. He ran over to help the man, who waved him off. "What kind of second-in-command would I be if I couldn't carry chairs for milords and milady?" He questioned.

Frustrated, Nathan rolled his eyes, storming out of the tent. Chrom walked over to follow, before being stopped by Lissa.

"He'll be back soon enough." She gently told her older brother. "He's been…going through a lot, lately."

Chrom stood watching Nathan stomp away before sighing exasperatedly and collapsing back on one of the chairs Frederick had brought for him. "Well, I guess we just sit here and wait…"

After a few hours of sitting in silence, Flavia finally began to stir. "Someone get Nathan!" Chrom yelled in surprise as Flavia opened her eyes and slowly managed to sit up. Frederick rushed out of the tent as fast as his legs could carry him, heading for the tactician's tent.

"Take your time to get yourself together," Lissa urged to Flavia. "There's no point in talking about anything until Frederick gets back with Nathan, anyways…"

As Frederick scrambled into the tactician's tent, he spotted the man sitting at his desk, reading a small note and smiling slightly. "Milord! Flavia has awoken!" He cried, nearly knocking the tactician out of his chair in surprise.

"That's great, Freddy…but remember when we talked about using inside voices? Those would be nice right about now…" Nathan complained, folding up the note yet again, stuffing it into his pocket.

"If I may ask, without snooping, what is that note you carry?" Frederick curiously inquired as Nathan got out of his chair.

"Oh, that? Just a love letter from Lissa." The tactician quickly fibbed.

Frederick bit into the lie hook, line, and sinker, eyes widening as he emphatically replied, "Oh, how romantic! I'm currently working on a novel for my beloved Cherche, perhaps you could read over it though first to edit it for me?"

Nathan's mind was elsewhere, still oddly grinning as the two walked away from the tactician's tent. He brushed off Frederick's question, replying, "Uh, yeah, sure, Freddy. Whatever you need."

Once the great knight and tactician arrived at the infirmary tent, Flavia was sitting up and eating. Chrom, Lissa, and Lon'qu all sat around her, waving to Nathan and Frederick as they rejoined the group.

"I would prefer not to try and be so direct, but we're going to need answers pretty fast, so what happened out there? What happened to Basilio?" Nathan pressed.

Flavia shook her head as she chewed a piece of meat. After she had swallowed it, she replied, "Walhart happened."

"But how? Basilio is the strongest Feroxi warrior!" Lon'qu interjected.

"Yeah, but the keyword there is that he's the strongest **Feroxi** warrior. Walhart isn't anything like what Basilio would've been used to facing, from what we've been told." Chrom mused.

Flavia nodded in agreement. "The stories are true," She told them. "He wiped out our entire force by himself in a matter of minutes. By that point, we knew we couldn't win. Our only hope was to stall him. Basilio even managed to injure that 'Conqueror', but it wasn't anywhere near enough. He's no man…he's a demon."

"We'll just have to be ready, and go at him with everything we have." Nathan decided. "It's already obvious that we have no other choice but to fight, anyways. He may have been able to defeat you and Basilio, but no man is invincible. We'll find a way."

"Well said," Frederick chimed in.

Flavia's eyes then widened, remembering the gemstone she was given. "OH! Yes…" She reached into her pack, pulling out the shiny small stone and tossing it to Chrom. "The oaf gave me this before he died." She told the man.

"But I thought he said Ferox lost their gemstone ages ago?" Lissa asked. "So why didn't he tell us he had it?"

The East-Khan chuckled. "Hell if I know, I was just as surprised as you are."

Chrom pulled out the fire emblem, adding gules to one of the holes on the artifact. "So, that makes three gemstones…we're just missing two now."

"I'm going to try and recover some strength before tomorrow's battle." Flavia muttered as she chowed down on her food. "If there's anything else you need to know from me, let me know."

Frederick nodded. "Thank you, milady. We appreciate it."

The group then got up, exiting the tent. Once they did, they noticed Say'ri and a few other shepherds nailing some items into the ground. Upon closer examination, they saw they were crosses to mark graves. 'Yen'fay' was carved into one, and 'Basilio' into the other.

"No more…" Nathan could hear Chrom softly muttering to himself. "This ends here."

* * *

 **So I've been having a problem lately with people posting reviews and them not showing up when I go to look at them. (I.e. My review count says there are 46 reviews but I haven't seen the two that were apparently posted, except for one which was awaiting moderation so I approved it, yet it never showed up in the actual review section...)**

 **If someone could let me know if they have a way I could fix this, it would be much appreciated!**

 **-Nate**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was around Mid-day when the shepherds finally reached Valm Castle. When they arrived at the heavily fortified walls, they were surprised to find no army anywhere in sight.

"I don't like it," Flavia grumbled. "They could be buying time…"

"True," Frederick replied, "But for what?"

Meanwhile, in the throne room of the castle, the remaining leaders of the Valamese army, Excellus and Cervantes had gathered, waiting for Walhart's arrival. The purple-haired tactician laughed loudly to himself.

"These fools have no idea what they've just stepped into!" He gleefully snickered.

Cervantes ignored the man, busy combing his mustache. "Mm…I can feel my heart starting to race…the anticipation before a battle…today's struggle will set the course of history, once and for all."

Excellus rolled his eyes at the red-armoured general. "A struggle? I think you mean today's slaughter! The resistance will destroy itself while you and I need not even lift a finger!"

The bald general raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind, tactician?"

"The Ylissean league thinks the dynasts no longer fear us…but they fail to realize how…persuasive…my methods can be! Just look at Yen'fay, slaughtered by his own sister! They'll know once they see their former friends with knives to their backs! 

Cervantes scoffed. "I've fought these shepherds once before," The man warily muttered, revealing his bandaged shoulder. "They are not to be underestimated. Whatever tricks you play, they'll be ready for them."

Excellus ignored the man, rambling on. "It's brilliant, if I do say so myself. And, realistically, no one else is capable of judging…ah well. A shame there is no one with the intellect to appreciate my many talents…"

Excellus' rant came to an abrupt halt once Walhart entered the room, his fearsome red armour clanging about as he walked.

"Cervantes. Who is the pinnacle of man, in body, mind, and spirit? Who is greater than even the gods?"

"O-only you, my master!" The general quickly responded as his feet trembled.

The Conqueror then turned to Excellus, who looked equally as frightened. "…That seems to contradict your last statement, tactician. What say you?"

"Eep! My master, I assure you, I meant no offense! …I only celebrate achievements in your service, master! To your glory!" Excellus quickly replied.

"Glory? Glory is won on the battlefield!" Walhart spat. "It is meeting your enemy's eyes and watching the hope drain away with his life…like I did to that Feroxi Barbarian. However, even he had more glory than you could ever dream of!"

"Well put, milord!" Cervantes asserted.

"Glory is not won holed up in a castle with plots and cowardly schemes," Walhart continued, "…And I'll be dead before I see some dynast farm lord take today's glory in my stead!"

"E-er…Oh why yes, of course! So well put, my master! I only meant that-" Excellus sputtered, but before he could finish, Walhart had marched off.

"That sick mind of yours sees much, Excellus. But for someone so clever, you really can be quite daft…" Cervantes muttered to the tactician.

"What?" Excellus snapped. "You dare speak to me like I am some child? Treat me like…your EQUAL?"

Cervantes booming laugh filled the room. "Ha ha ha! Fear not, I would never think of you as my equal, worm. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must finish attending to my beard before this fight…"

The general clambered off, leaving Excellus standing alone, fuming. "Broom-faced old man!" He grumbled. "To hell with him…to hell with both of them! I'll let these fools charge ahead…but end up on the winning side in one way or the other!"

The Valamese tactician cackled evilly as he set off to prepare for the upcoming fight.

Outside of the castle, Chrom and the others looked on as the Valamese forces finally assembled outside of the main doors of the fortress. Their force was comprised of all sorts of red-armoured knights and generals, and a few Wyvern riders could be spotted perched on the castle tops. Most fearsome was Walhart, towering behind his men, staring down Chrom and the others from afar.

"That's him…isn't it? How brave of him to face us…" The Exalt muttered.

Say'ri nodded skeptically. "Brave? Aye. But more likely he just wants to enjoy this himself."

The Conqueror's voice boomed from across the battlefield, addressing Chrom.

"You do your sister's legacy proud, Prince!" He roared. "But…humanity already has a saviour. A Conqueror who broke stronger men than you when they refused to bow."

Walhart's men roared in agreement around him, raising their lances.

"WARRIORS OF VALM! RIDE WITH ME NOW!" Walhart cried. "Together, we will stamp out this final pack of insurgents and unite the world!"

With that and a final unified roar, the Valamese forces charged at Chrom and the others.

"SHEPHERDS! TO ARMS!" Chrom cried in response, raising Falchion above his head. The fight was on.

Once the two forces collided, the battle turned into a mass cluster of yells, blood, and sparks from clashing steel.

"STICK TOGETHER, EVERYONE!" Nathan screamed, trying to yell above the pandemonium. "WE NEED TO DRIVE THEM BACK INTO THE CASTLE!"

He looked around frantically, trying his best to keep tabs on the rest of his family. Lissa was right next to him, sending Valamese soldiers flying with her Arcwind tome. Morgan and Owain were with Cynthia, fighting as a tight trio. Owain dealt with any enemies up close using his blade, Morgan took out any ranged fighters with her magic, while Cynthia swooped in as needed to provide aerial support.

The tactician breathed a small sigh of relief, seeing his family was safe. His expression quickly changed upon seeing Lucina and Chrom being ganged up on by a group of Valamese knights.

"Lissa, this way!" Nathan yelled, grabbing his wife's hand while he used his Arcthunder magic to distract the enemy long enough for them to escape. "We need to help them!"

Meanwhile, Lon'qu darted about the battlefield, cutting through enemies as quickly as possible. These were all small fry, there was only one man he wished to kill: Walhart.

The assassin spotted the Conqueror on his horse, sitting behind a group of high-ranking Valamese warriors. Perching himself on some rubble, he pulled his brown and red bow off his back, pulling an arrow from his quiver. Only one thing was on his mind, avenging Basilio. As he readied his arrow, a strong blast of magic knocked him from his position, sending him tumbling down the pile of rubble he stood on.

"D…damn…" The assassin spat, wiping some blood off his face as he tried to get up. He noticed a shadow looming as he saw a Valamese Dark knight on his horse staring down at him, sword drawn, ready to finish the job.

"So…this is how it ends…" He thought to himself, dropping his head as the Knight brought down his sword. The blade never reached Lon'qu's head, however, as a massive blast of wind sent the Dark knight and his horse flying, crashing into the castle walls with a loud **thunk**.

Lon'qu looked up to see Ricken standing over him, offering a hand. Behind him were Donnel, Chrom, and Nathan, along with Lissa and Lucina bringing up the rear.

"We're a team, remember? We'll finish this together." Ricken told the assassin with a grin on his face. Lon'qu smiled back, taking the sage's hand as he helped him up.

"Now then, Cabal, with me, Lucina, get Lissa to the back lines!" Nathan ordered.

"But-" Lucina and Lissa began, but were only greeted by an eye roll from the tactician.

"Get out of here!" He roared. With that, Lucina drew her Falchion, turning to her father before she ran off, telling him, "Be safe!"

"Don't die and stuff!" Lissa added. Nathan winked at his wife, before turning back to the Cabal as Lucina and Lissa rushed off.

"We don't have much time, so here's the plan: same as always!" Nathan yelled, doing his best to rise over the jumbled cries of battle. "We stick together, and make a path to Walhart! He's got soldiers all around him, so if the rest of you wouldn't mind, Lon'qu and I will take him on if you can keep his 'guards' busy!"

The rest of the squadron nodded, drawing their weapons. "Let's go!" Chrom roared, as the band rushed back into the heart of the battle.

As the group smashed a path through the enemy, Nathan could see Owain, Morgan and Cynthia trying to follow. He managed to lock eyes with Owain and frantically shake his head at his son.

"This isn't your fight," Nathan managed to mouth. Owain appeared to get the message fortunately, stopping the others and falling back into the main foray where the rest of the shepherds were fighting.

Once they reached Walhart, the soldiers around him sprung into action, facing off against Chrom, Ricken and Donnel. While they did, Nathan and Lon'qu stood side-by-side, paces away from the Conqueror atop his horse.

"Behold: I am Walhart, the Conqueror!" The man bellowed. "And you fools are but pebbles on my path to immortality. Fall before me!"

"…Not today." Lon'qu muttered, readying his blade. Nathan did the same.

A twisted smile formed on Walhart's face as he stared down the two warriors. "If you will not bow, I will make you." He sneered, readying his Wolf Berg axe.

The Conqueror charged at Nathan and Lon'qu, with the two splitting up, jumping out of the way of his horse in separate directions. Walhart decided to pursue Lon'qu first, going after the man.

The assassin pulled his bow from his back as Walhart rode in his direction, sending a hail of arrows at the conqueror, but they bounced ineffectively off his armour. Once the two met, Lon'qu managed to block a strike from Walhart's axe, but was knocked back in the process, being sent skidding across the courtyard.

"Lon'qu!" Nathan yelled in horror, having caught up to the two. Walhart turned, glaring at the tactician.

"Shall I deal with you next?" The conqueror sneered.

Nathan responded with a shot of lightning from his Thoron tome, which Walhart was barely able to dodge. The blast managed to catch some of the man's shoulder, precisely in the bandaged area where Basilio had managed to wound the Conqueror. Nathan's blast re-aggravated the wound, causing Walhart to cry out in pain.

Lon'qu quickly ran up behind the red-armoured warrior, having recovered from Walhart's blow. He raised his blade to strike the man down, but Walhart managed to fall aside just in time, with Lon'qu cutting into his horse instead.

Walhart then quickly scrambled to get himself up, and moved to retreat into the castle. Nathan and Lon'qu sent arrows and blasts of magic at the man, but his soldiers jumping in to defend him and blocked them. Once the man had made it inside, he sealed the castle gates, leaving his remaining soldiers to die in the courtyard. The shepherds took care of the remaining Valamese soldiers and regrouped in front of the entrance to the castle.

"Damn it! Is this war ever going to end?" Nathan cursed in frustration. "We were so damn close…that coward!"

Chrom nodded. "His men were forced to give their lives to secure his escape. But they seem loyal until the end. They won't lay down their arms until he does."

"We have to pursue and ensure the deed is done." Lucina declared. The others murmured in agreement.

However, at that moment, the former resistance fighters arrived at the castle, roaring loudly and surrounding the shepherds, pinning them in from behind before they could even move.

"Damn, we're surrounded!" Chrom cursed, drawing Falchion once again, before Say'ri stopped him.

"Look!"

The dynasts were cheering for the shepherds as they bombarded Valm castle with attacks. A few of the warriors came up to the shepherds, offering them weapons and armour for the fight ahead.

"What is going on?" Nathan asked one of them, thoroughly confused. "I thought you weren't on our side!"

"We had an agreement with that scum, Excellus…" The warrior spat, "But that was until we found out about what he had done to our commander, Yen'fay. Such underhanded tactics…he must be stopped!"

Nathan turned to Say'ri, who was looking on in shock.

"I can't believe…Yen'fay…" She whispered, looking up at the open sky, as though her brother was looking down, watching over them.

Nathan smiled at the woman before addressing the shepherds. "Now then, let's finish what we started! To arms, friends!"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Inside of the castle, Cervantes and Excellus stood trembling before Walhart, standing in front of his red throne in the heart of the castle. Yells could be heard coming from the outside along with thumps against the castle gates, which sounded ready to burst open at any minute.

"T-there…there must be several thousand soldiers out there!" Excellus whimpered. "How is this possible? Why would that scum ever dare to go against me?"

Walhart rolled his eyes, staring down the tactician. "It was not you, they feared. It was Yen'fay. Without him to back it up, your threat was only the grand shadow of a tiny spider."

"Tiny Spider?" Excellus snapped. "This spider has woven other webs in secret that you could not even-"

"Such as blackmailing Yen'fay to keep his loyalty?" Walhart interjected. "Or perhaps your correspondence with that strange Plegia woman…Aversa, was it? Yes, I know you have plans to steal the fire emblem. You have no secrets from me, worm."

"B-b-b-but…I…if you…why did you…" Excellus stuttered.

"Why haven't I killed you? I asked myself the same thing, several times…" Walhart replied. "But you're no threat to me. And while I can simply stamp out your pathetic webs with a brush of my foot, there are others who can be caught by them, making you slightly useful. Your presence here…it amuses me, as well."

"Amuses you?" The tactician snarled. "Like I'm some sort of Jester for you? Are you AMUSED now, you delusional old man? With a million swords at your door, coming for your head?!"

"YOU'VE LOST!" Excellus continued, his voice being raised to a scream now. "LOST, AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! ALL OF YOU! BUT NOT ME! I WANT NO PART IN THIS INSANE SUICIDE!"

As the tactician readied his hand to teleport away, he caught a deathly stare from Walhart.

"Move an inch and you'll be dead on the spot." The conqueror warned. "If I don't kill you here, I'll track you down until my death. And if not me, these shepherds will surely finish the job…"

Excellus froze for a moment before finally lowering his hands to his sides, shivering in fear.

"Now then, I believe your actions have volunteered you to lead the front lines of defense against the rebels!" Walhart concluded.

"What? But I'll be killed in seconds!" Excellus frantically protested.

"That is one option. The other is to fight me." Walhart told the man. "Right here. RIGHT NOW."

"Eep!" Excellus squealed, cowering. "Mercy! Mercy! F-forgive me, my master! A moment's madness only-it will not return!"

"Excellent. We have our new captain of the guard." The conqueror mocked.

"Do give our guests a warm welcome, snake." Cervantes snickered. "Perhaps you should offer them a cup of tea?"

The man then turned, laughing loudly to himself as he walked away. Excellus walked off from the throne as well, talking to himself.

"They forget who I am. I could have fried them both where they stood with my magic! We have to defeat these rebels…or maybe…if Walhart is sufficiently injured, I can make an escape…"

The tactician cackled loudly. "Either way, this spider crawls out alive once again! Nya ha ha ha ha!"

A while later, the shepherds finally managed to break through the castle gates, flooding into the castle. Chrom, Nathan and the others spotted Walhart seated in his throne room at the back of the expansive hall.

"It doesn't look like he's thinking about an escape." Chrom muttered to Nathan.

"And these remaining soldiers are only his most loyal." Nathan replied. "They look ready to die before surrendering."

The Exalt nodded. "He inspires that in people. It's a part of what makes him so dangerous."

"All the more reason to end this here and now."

With that, the shepherds charged once again into battle, their final fight with Walhart beginning once again.

The shepherds moved through the castle in three waves, the majority of the group heading directly down the center of the room towards Walhart while two smaller groups took the adjacent hallways, hoping to surprise the enemy by attacking from the sides. Nathan and Chrom lead the force heading straight through the middle hall, using their brute strength to slam through the Valamese lines.

The group was surprised to find Excellus at the back of the first line of attack, grimacing as the shepherds moved closer and closer to him.

"What are you fools doing? KILL THEM!" He screamed at the Valamese, panic rising in his voice.

Once they had taken down the last of the opening line, just Excellus stood before the shepherds, cowering. He glared at them, pulling a tome from his red cloak. Say'ri stepped to the front of the pack of shepherds, drawing her sword and staring down the cold-hearted tactician.

"…You…YOU! You and Yen'fay cost me everything!" Excellus screamed. "And now, I'll send you to your death like him!"

Say'ri twirled her sword and readied her battle stance. "I only pray my brother is watching…Yen'fay, guide my hand!"

As the two engaged in battle, Nathan turned to the other shepherds. "Say'ri can handle this! Let's keep going!" He barked. The rest of the shepherds charged towards the incoming group of Valamese soldiers, led by Cervantes.

Say'ri was quite fast and agile, allowing her to dodge Excellus' constant blasts of fire magic. The man had clearly lost his mind, recklessly casting his spell to try and keep Say'ri at bay, burning into the castle in the process.

As flames began to spread about the castle, Say'ri spun her sword one last time, crying "For my brother!" and lunged at Excellus, taking his arcfire attack straight on as her sword met flesh, piercing directly through the man's heart.

"Y-you…" Excellus coughed. "I…c-can't…die…here…so many more riches…for…"

The twisted tactician collapsed to the ground as he breathed his last. Say'ri put her sword back in it's hilt and looked at her hands, now covered in blood and burn marks.

"It…it's done…I did it, Yen'fay. I hope you're…proud of me…" Say'ri weakly whispered into the wind, before blacking out and collapsing on the ground next to Excellus.

Nathan looked back and spotted the swordswoman collapsing to the ground after killing Excellus. "Ricken! Say'ri needs help! Get her out of here!" He barked to the red haired sage. Ricken nodded, rushing to aid the swordswoman.

"Kill that big lobster, Lon'qu!" He yelled as he ran off. Lon'qu turned to the sage, curtly nodding.

As the group managed to cut through the wave of enemies, Nathan noticed that the fire Excellus had started was beginning to heat up, burning through the castle. The tactician swore loudly. With Ricken to help, putting out the blaze would be much easier. The tactician muttered some incantations and shot a blast of water from his hand, managing to douse some of the flames. Lissa and Morgan appeared out of nowhere, having been travelling down the side hallways near them, and followed suit with the tactician, all three of them casting water magic to try and douse the flames.

"Keep these guys off us!" Nathan ordered to the other shepherds. "We need to put this fire out before it spreads!"

As the threesome did their best to stop the fire, Cervantes noticed they were vulnerable, tossing his tomahawk in their direction, aiming for Lissa. The woman turned to react, but it was too late. Fortunately for her, however, Owain jumped in and managed to block the spinning axe, glaring at Cervantes.

"Don't…touch…my…mother!" The swordsman cried, his 'Ignis' technique flaring up once again.

Cervantes sneered at the boy. "Let's have it then, rebellious scum!" He cried, pulling out a silver axe. "Like a flimsy belt around the waist of defeat, you shall buckle here!"

Owain roared fiercely as he charged in, locking steel with the general, his blade glowing in the familiar purple aura it had used last time.

"Not this nonsense again!" Cervantes complained, kneeing Owain in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and collapsing the swordsman to the ground. The man went to bring down his silver axe, but was blasted by a massive hole through his chest of magic, courtesy of a combined attack from Nathan, Lissa, and Morgan.

"Yeah, not happening, old guy." Morgan called to the man. "Nice moustache, though!"

Cervantes laughed as he coughed up blood. Nathan and the others rushed to Owain, helping the man up while Cervantes fell to the ground.

"I…am finished…" He faintly muttered. "But I have…no regrets…"

"Well, that went well!" Nathan joked. "Morgan, Lissa, if you wouldn't mind getting Owain out of here, I've got one last problem I need to deal with…"

While Morgan helped out Owain, Lissa rolled her eyes. "I'm not leaving," She told him. "I'm with you until the end."

"Fine…but no fighting Walhart! That's on me and the others." Nathan conceded.

"Fair deal," Lissa decided, winking at the man as they walked further into the castle. Looking up at the others, they watched as the rest of the group managed to cut through the last of the Valamese warriors, leaving just Walhart standing in front of his throne, staring down at them.

"Stay here," The tactician told Lissa, marching to face the Conqueror. Chrom and Lon'qu joined him, the three drawing their blades, prepared for the final bout with the fearsome man.

"Will you surrender?" Chrom asked hopefully.

"Don't waste your time with questions you know the answers to, boy." Walhart spat back.

"It didn't have to be this way…" Chrom replied. "You believe in mankind's strength, just as my sister did. You believe we write our own fates…just the same as all of us. You could have joined us."

Walhart laughed loudly, his booming voice filling the empty hall. "ME, JOIN YOU?" He snapped. "Does a Pegasus join forces with a flea on it's back? A dragon, with a cow it eats? You forget your place, boy. I am the Conqueror, and I will unite this world!"

"Hmph." Chrom scoffed. "You can't unite people by forcing them to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts…not their fear."

"You think that's what you are doing? What your sister did before you? Your pathetic sister shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock!" Walhart sneered. "Such weakness!"

The Exalt shook his head. "Not weakness-strength. An act that lives on, and will live on, for longer than any of your conquests…"

"And longer than you will." Walhart spat. The man drew his Wolf Berg from his back along with a red curved sword, holding one weapon in each hand as he prepared to take on Chrom and the others. "Come then, fleas, and die on my blades for your precious peace!"

"Emm…I tried…" Chrom could be heard muttering as he, Nathan, and Lon'qu charged at the Conqueror.

The following battle required only the finest work from each of the four combatants, with Walhart being able to more than hold his own against three of the strongest warriors in all of the shepherds. Even Nathan's magic was batted away by Walhart's sword, the man unwilling to yield any sort of edge to his three opponents. As the three moved in, pressing as hard as they could to find an opening, Walhart gave his all to ensure the three were held at bay.

Not a sound could be heard from anyone else in the castle, shepherds, dynasts, and Valamese soldiers all stood in silence watching as the final fight between the resistance and the conqueror took place. All that could be heard was the frantic clash of steel and fearsome battle cries from the fighters.

"ENOUGH OF THIS…DIE!" Walhart roared, sending all the energy he could muster into powerful blows with each of his weapons, sending both Chrom and Lon'qu flying, crashing down on the palace floor. Nathan looked at the two, making sure they were at least still alive. He then turned back to Walhart, as his eyes turned a familiar shade of dark purple with pink flower petals beginning to swarm around him.

"That's…Ignis!" Owain murmured, watching intently from nearby.

"TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!" Nathan roared while lunging at the man while Mystletainn began to be covered in a purple aura. Walhart managed to deflect the blow, but not enough, as Nathan managed to drive his blade deep in the man's ribcage.

"Gwaaargh!" Walhart cried, coughing up blood as he dropped his Wolf berg to grab at the blade now piercing through his chest.

"If…if I am to die here…you will come with me, fool!" The conqueror spat, pulling up his sword to try and bring Nathan with him to the afterlife. A single arrow took him down, however, catching the man right between the eyes and sending his massive body crashing to the ground in a heap. Nathan turned around to see a panting Lon'qu with his bow drawn nod at him.

"That's…twice you've saved my life now." Nathan called to the man while leaning over to try and catch his breath.

The assassin managed a weak smile. "Just be happy…this is…over."

Nathan, Chrom, and Lon'qu walked up to the lifeless body of the Conqueror. Chrom picked up the red blade Walhart had wielded, raising it high in the air. "The conqueror is defeated!" He roared, getting a flurry of cheers in response. "Finally, this war is over!"

Once the remaining Valamese soldiers had surrendered and the castle had been secured, Chrom, Nathan, Lucina, and Say'ri stood alone in the throne room.

"It's strange…" Chrom mumbled. "In a way, Walhart and Emmeryn were complete opposites. One gave their life to stop a war, and the other took lives to create one. Yet both were able to inspire so much in people, and both had an end goal of ending all war. Both lived, and died, trying to unite everyone. Perhaps there is something to be learned from each of their methods…"

"That is true, father." Lucina commented. "But the method is the message. Those who take lives suffer from a belief that they can rule through fear, and their legacy is plain to see…"

Chrom nodded. "These matters are too weighty for now. We still have another problem to solve, with these gemstones and the awakening."

"Ah, yes. About that…" Say'ri interjected, pulling a small green gemstone out from her pocket.

"Oh, don't tell me you've secretly been holding one of these too!" Nathan complained.

The swordswoman laughed, shaking her head. "Fie, tactician, I wish that was the case. This was recovered from the treasure stores of Valm castle. It was stolen from Chon'sin as a trophy. And as it seems the fell dragon will soon threaten us all, I would feel safer knowing Vert was in your hands."

"Then I'll take it," Chrom replied, accepting the green gemstone from Say'ri and adding it to the fire emblem. The artifact now only had one empty slot remaining. "Thank you, Say'ri."

"It is I who should be thanking you!" The woman responded. "A thousand thanks from every Valamese couldn't begin to repay you for what you have done for us!"

"What will you be doing now that the war is over?" Nathan asked.

"I will stay here, and help to repair the country alongside Tiki. We will pray for your safety." The woman responded, bowing in thanks to the tactician and Exalt.

"Your help with our cause won't be forgotten, Milady." Chrom told her. Say'ri smiled as she walked off to join her Valamese comrades.

"Now then…as for us, I think it's time to head home and search for this last gemstone." Chrom declared. "To Ylisstol!"

* * *

 **The reviews problem appears to have been solved by the site. Thanks to the guest who told me about it.**

 **There will be a few chapters in between before the endgame really starts. I am beyond excited to start writing it. Thanks to everyone for reading this story, as always!**

 **-Nate**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

As the shepherds made their long trek home, they stopped for a midday rest in a place known as Wyvern Valley. The area itself was made up of small peaks of terrain connected by flimsy wooden bridges, so most of the shepherds had elected to stay in the mountains while Chrom, Nathan, Frederick, Cherche and Cynthia had elected to go visit the site. Minerva, Cherche's wyvern, was especially happy, flying about and dancing through the air, looking for fellow wyverns. Cynthia followed closely behind on her Pegasus, swooping over and under the many bridges and small sections of land that dotted the area.

As the group entered the valley, they noticed a group of bandits harassing some elderly villagers who appeared to be native to the area.

"A wyvern rider without a wyvern to sit on is nothing but a bloke in a lizard hat!" One of the bandits sneered.

"Wyverns are sacred protectors of this land, not glorified horses for you to muzzle!" One of the elders spat back. His comments were not taken well by the bandits, who sent the man flying into the abyss below with a swing of his axe.

"What in Naga's name is going on here?" Chrom yelled, rushing up to the scene. He turned to the remaining villagers. "Get out of here, now! We'll handle this!"

As the villagers scrambled off, the leader of the bandits turned to Chrom. "I don't remember anyone allowing you to give orders…" He scoffed with a frown, before turning to his men. "If word spreads, this'll only get more tedious. Kill them all!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, drawing Mystletainn from his back. "See, this is why I should get to pick where we go sight-seeing!" He snapped at Chrom. The Exalt rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, where's your sense of adventure?"

Cynthia swooped down, giggling at her father and his best friend bickering. "You two sound like an old married couple!"

"Ugh…" Chrom grumbled, drawing Falchion from its sheath. "Protect the villagers, everyone!" He called.

While Nathan, Frederick, and Chrom, charged about the battlefield, Cherche and Cynthia swooped high above, taking on the bandits who had managed to saddle a few of the wyverns. They were quite inexperienced, however, giving Cynthia and Cherche a commanding edge. Nearby, Cherche spotted another wyvern rider clad in black and wearing a small mask over his eyes hovering nearby, eyes locked on watching the fight. Curious, Cherche flew over to the man.

"You're not one of the villagers, and if you were a bandit, you'd have stepped in already to help them. Who are you?"

"I am…Gerome. A traveler." The man curtly responded in a dark, low voice.

"A fellow wyvern rider, I see! What good news!" Cherche responded, smiling warmly at the man. "We could use help in defending this valley. Perhaps you could aid us?"

Gerome scoffed. "What is the point? No man can stop fate."

"If we don't help them, these men will be killed by spears. Not fate." Cherche sternly replied.

The wyvern rider shook his head. "Clearly, you have yet to witness fate's cruelty."

"So you prefer to do nothing, then, except wander in cowardice?" Cherche snapped, a hint of anger rising in her voice. "And your wyvern? Does she also yearn to surrender to this 'fate' you speak of?"

Gerome sat in silence for a moment, before cracking a small smile. "You would know better than I."

Meanwhile, from down on the battlefield, Frederick called to Cherche. "No time to chat with mysterious strangers, my love! We must save these wyverns and villagers from a horrid fate!"

"Hmph. So he's here too…" Gerome faintly muttered before he turned back to Cherche. "I'll fight if you wish it. Death will always have it's due, but perhaps today it can accept a few substitutes…"

"Many thanks, traveler!" Cherche told him with a smile, before flying back off to join the fight.

As she flew off, Gerome petted his wyvern on its head. "Come, my dear Minerva…" He muttered, "Join me for one final flight."

Scuttling around below, Chrom, Nathan and Frederick looked up to see Gerome joining the fight, a fierce roar going out from his wyvern as they charged into the fray together.

"…He's wearing a mask, which makes him a tad crazy. AND he's riding a dragon, just like Cherche. I'll put…half of this week's pay on him being Freddy's kid." Nathan muttered to Chrom, who rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, he's a tad crazy, so my money is on him being **your** kid." The Exalt retorted.

"Okay, we have a-HEY!" Nathan snapped, slapping Chrom on the backside of the head for his comment.

"Well, you can't deny it isn't a bad guess…" Chrom muttered with a laugh.

"What are you discussing, young masters?" Frederick asked, joining the conversation amidst the battle. "And can I also point out, master Nathan, that you told me once that having conversations within a battle can be distracting and it is 'not a good time' for discussion?"

Nathan sheepishly grinned, jumping to dodge an axe blow from a bandit as a shot from his Thoron tome sent the man flying off the small peak and into the abyss below. "While that is true, we were discussing some very important things. Such as who our bets are for whose kid that wyvern rider is…"

Frederick looked up at Gerome, who was slashing down his less experienced opponents with his steel axe from atop Minerva.

"Ooh! What an interesting idea, wearing a mask! Perhaps I shall design one for you when we return to the castle, Milord!" Frederick exclaimed.

Nathan turned to Chrom with a smug grin, and the Exalt sighed exasperatedly, glaring at the man.

"So…I'll just take half of your next pay, and add it to mine, I suppose." Nathan taunted. Chrom angrily slashed through an enemy bandit with Falchion and kicked the man off the peak, before grunting back to Nathan in acknowledgement.

"Incoming!" The group heard Cynthia yelling from above. They looked nearby to see a group of bandits charging towards them on one of the rickety bridges. Over on another peak nearby, they spotted a group of villagers being attacked by another pack of the ruffians.

"Freddy! Go help those villagers!" Nathan told the man. "Chrom and I can take these guys!"

The great knight nodded as he galloped off. Chrom and Nathan readied their weapons as the enemy drew near. "After fighting Walhart, these guys feel like swatting away flies…" Chrom observed with a bit of a chuckle.

"I'd agree with that." Nathan replied, pulling his thoron tome from his cloak. "Mind if I do the honours?"

The Exalt laughed. "Be my guest."

Meanwhile, Frederick had managed to reach the group of villagers being assaulted by bandits, and quickly cut down the enemy warriors. As another few bandits charged towards him, coming across one of the bridges, Gerome swiftly swooped down on his wyvern and chopped the men down, sending them spiraling to the ground below.

"Ah! Many thanks, young man." Frederick declared, bowing to the wyvern rider. "I pray to know your name!"

"…Gerome." The wyvern rider replied, before going to turn fly back off to the others, who looked to have finished off the rest of the enemies.

"Hold, Gerome!" Frederick cried. "I wish to ask where you got your mask-"

"I don't have time for your stupid questions, father!" The wyvern rider spat back, before realizing what he had said.

There was an awkward silence in the air as father and son stared at each other for a moment. Frederick was the first to speak.

"You're…my son? From the future?"

Gerome sighed. "Yes, I'm your son. Not that I actually know you or mother, though…"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Frederick questioned. "What do you mean?"

"In my future, you both died not long after I was born. I never knew either of you."

Frederick felt his heart drop upon hearing this. "My son…I'm so sorry…"

Cherche swooped in next to the two. "I heard everything from nearby…so did everyone, to be fair." She told them, looking back at Nathan, Chrom and Cynthia, who were watching intently from one of the sections of land nearby. Noticing that the others were staring at them now, they pretended not to be paying attention, starting up a fake conversation between themselves while Nathan waved to Gerome, Frederick and Cherche sheepishly.

"Anyways, Gerome, your father and I may not be able to make up for our future selves, but we will take care of you here. In this life, we'll change that fate, and we won't die on you, I promise." Cherche told her son.

"…Mother…father…thank you." Gerome managed to sputter weakly. He landed and got off his dragon as Cherche did the same, while Frederick hopped off the back of his horse, and the group embraced each other.

From nearby, Nathan turned to Chrom. "This whole future kid business is pretty cool, I suppose." He muttered. Chrom nodded, smiling back.

"No doubt we'll be running into even more of them pretty soon…"

* * *

 **Side note: These chapters are all going to be going up pretty fast since I'm not working this week and I don't go back to college until the 11th. I'm trying to be ambitious and have this story done by the time I go back, but I'm not exactly sure if that's realistic. To all those offering ideas for the end of the story, the ending is pretty much set in stone in my mind, so unfortunately, most of the ideas proposed (A few were given to me earlier by reviewers that I have plans for) won't make it in. Thanks for all the great ideas though, and if any of you do end up writing a version of this game using those ideas I'll be sure to check it out, so many people have been proposing their thoughts on some really cool things that I would have loved to be able to fit in the story but simply can't due to my own ideas for the ending taking priority.**

 **Thanks, as always, for reading, reviewing, and everything you guys do! Every single person that has laid eyes on this story has given me motivation to continue it! I hope you'll stick with me right up until the bitter end!**

 **-Nate**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As it happened, Chrom was correct. While heading back to Ylisse, the Shepherds ran into even more of the 'future children', each in different precarious situations. Once the shepherds managed to bail them out somehow, and they saw their parents, it was easy to sway them into joining their cause. Along with Gerome, the shepherds met Inigo, a philandering mercenary and child of Virion and Olivia who was quite the flirt like his father, Yarne, a Taguel with the fear of going extinct, who was Panne and Ricken's son, and Brady, a priest with crude slang and a mean-looking mug, although he was quite harmless, who was the son of Lon'qu and Maribelle. When they returned to Ylisstol castle, they were surprised to find the rest of the future children had made it there upon hearing of the shepherds' victory over the Valamese army. Laurent, who appeared to have inherited nothing but his hair colour from his father due to his extremely level of intelligence, was the son of Miriel and Vaike. Nah was there as well, a manakete dragon who, like her mother, looked extremely young for her age, the daughter of Donnel and Nowi. Kjelle was overjoyed to see her parents, Sully and Stahl, and vowed to one day become as strong as the two of them. Noire was a bit of a strange case, a timid archer at times, and at other times she seemed as though she was a raging demon. She was the child of Tharja and Gregor. Lastly was Severa, a bit of a brat to her parents even though it was clear she cared about them very much deep down. Cordelia and Kellam were her parents.

Upon the reunion of all the shepherds with their children, Nathan and the others had some time to rest at the castle while Frederick roamed the lands with a group of Ylissean soldiers, searching for the final Gemstone needed to complete the Fire emblem.

The tactician spent most of his free time up in his room, reading through a large stack of books for information on the possible whereabouts of Sable, the gemstone they had sent Frederick off to look for. He was taking a break to write out a cryptic message meant for the person who had given him that mysterious note all the way back after the fight in Demon's ingle when Morgan burst into the door.

"Hey dad!" She cheerfully greeted. "I'm going out with Yarne to see the town, we'll be back before sundown. Okay?"

Nathan quickly folded up his note, stuffing it into one of the many pockets on his robe, and turned to his daughter. "Yarne? Yarne is a boy, is he not?" The tactician teased. "And you're going 'into town' together, yes? Are you trying to tell me that you're going on a date with that young lad?"

Morgan blushed heavily. "Er…well…no…"

"Do you like him, then?"

"Well…I…you can't ask that, daddy! That's not a fair question!" Morgan complained, flustered as her face had gone completely red. Nathan smiled at his daughter.

"I'm your father, I reserve the right to know these things." He retorted. "Now then, I suppose I'll have to have a chat with Ricken and Panne about this, discuss the terms of your dating arrangement…Yarne seems like a good kid, though."

Morgan glared at her father. "I'm not sure if I should be appreciative or angry right now," The girl huffed. The tactician laughed in reply.

"I'm just teasing you," Nathan told her. "I mean, I would have a bit of a problem if you were trying to date that Inigo boy, I swear, all he does all day is flirt with women…"

Morgan snickered. "He does, doesn't he…and he gets turned down nearly every time, too! Gotta admire the commitment!"

Nathan got a good laugh out of his daughter's comment, before Morgan said her goodbyes and ran off to go find Yarne.

"I suppose I should go and find Ricken, actually, and talk with him about this…" Nathan muttered with a frown. He finished writing the note he had stuffed in his pocket before heading out to look for the sage.

Ricken was down in the training grounds, testing out his powerful new Forseti tome that he had gotten from the treasure stores in Valm. It was quite the bit of magic, tearing the training dummies it hit to shreds.

"Quite the spell, eh?" Nathan called to the man as he approached. "Walhart had quite a few goodies stored away for himself…"

Ricken smiled back to Nathan, panting a little as he took a seat with the tactician, leaning up against a castle wall. As they did, Nathan slipped the note he had written into a tiny crack in the stones they leaned against.

"Anyways, you probably know what I came to talk to you about…" Nathan muttered.

"Yarne and Morgan?" Ricken guessed. "Yeah, that kind of came out of the blue, didn't it?"

Nathan nodded. "Morgan certainly works fast…I've hardly said a word to any of the future children we've recently met, and here she is trying to date one!"

"Ha! Blink, and you'll probably miss their wedding!" Ricken joked. The two laughed together before spotting Inigo, the son of Virion and Olivia, wandering over to Lucina, who was training on some training dummies nearby.

"Oh, this looks like it could be good…" Nathan muttered, as he and Ricken did their best to act inconspicuous while they eavesdropped on the mercenary and princess' conversation.

"Aw, no smile for your old pal Inigo? There's a shocker." The mercenary muttered as Lucina spotted his presence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucina replied, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

Inigo laughed. "You're always so darn grim. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like all women, including determined ones, but all day, every day is a bit much, yeah? It's bringing everybody down."

"Yeah, you tell her Inigo!" Nathan yelled with a bit of a snicker, unable to hold himself back. Ricken stifled a laugh in surprise, turning to the tactician.

"I really don't think we should get involved in this…" Ricken muttered.

Lucina looked over at them, raising an eyebrow at her Uncle Nathan, before turning back to Inigo. "I suppose…if others think it would be good for me…it wouldn't hurt for me to lighten up."

"Look," Inigo told her, "I don't mean to offend you or anything, I just figured I'd point it out before it became a huge problem."

"I see…"

"Well, like, you're one of the leaders out here, y'know?" Inigo rambled. "And for the rest of us from the future, we all look up to you."

"Huh," Nathan mused from his seat nearby. "He's got some points, actually. The kid is smarter than I gave him credit for, I will admit that."

"…You sure about that?" Ricken questioned. Nathan looked back up to see Inigo grabbing Lucina's cheeks, trying to raise them to form a smile.

"Gah! RET GO UH MAH FAFE!" Lucina managed to mumble, smacking Inigo in the head to get him off of her while she giggled at the man's antics.

"Haha, mercy, Milady! I'll leave you alone! My work here is done!" Inigo cheerfully told the woman before he waltzed off out of the courtyard.

"Well, Lucina definitely inherited that whole slapping technique from her father…" Nathan chuckled, rubbing his head in the always-sore spot where Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick always seemed to hit him.

The antics with the children continued on for a few days while the shepherds patiently awaited news from Frederick on the whereabouts of the final gemstone. Nathan was taking some time to walk about the castle when he wandered off to the barracks to check on the weaponry. Upon entering, he spotted Chrom, who appeared to be deep in thought, rubbing his chin and glowering at the floor.

"I recognize that face," Nathan mused, "Dueling with some unpleasant thoughts?"

Chrom nodded. "You know me well."

"I try to keep up with what you have going on." Nathan retorted jokingly. He looked about the barracks, filled with weapons and crates. "Hey Lissa brought me here, the first time I came to the castle. I met all the shepherds back then…what a tiny group we were! In a way, that's one of my first real memories…"

"Heh, I suppose so." Chrom replied, cracking a smile on his face. "I wish all of the memories since then could have been just as joyful, but that's not the kind of life we're in."

Nathan nodded in agreement back to the man. "I hate to admit it, but we never would have made it this far without you to guide us, you know."

Chrom smirked. "Funny. I was just about to say the same thing about you."

"Quite the team, aren't we? Two halves of the same whole…" The tactician retorted, before changing the subject. "Anyways…what's got the 'unpleasant thoughts' swirling in your head?"

The Exalt sighed. "I've been reading more into the Awakening ritual. It seems that when I attempt the rite, I must brave Naga's fire. If my body and spirit can manage to survive, I'll be blessed with the dragon's power. Otherwise, I'll…"

"…Die, I'd assume." Nathan finished for the man. Chrom nodded grimly.

"What?" Lucina cried as she walked into the room. "Er…that is…Father, must you really attempt this?"

"Eavesdropping, were we, young lady?" Chrom asked his daughter.

"Forgive me, father, I didn't intend to…" Lucina apologized. "I came to speak with you but couldn't find the right moment, and-"

"It's all right, Lucina. And yes, I must attempt this. For the good of us all."

Nathan smiled at the Princess. "He'll be fine. Your father doesn't die easy."

"…Alright. If that is what must be done…" Lucina conceded. As she did, Frederick marched into the hall, a grim look on his face.

"Did you find the gemstone?" Nathan asked eagerly. The great knight nodded.

"It is in Plegia." Frederick explained. "King Validar has extended a personal invitation to Lord Chrom, as he says Plegia has been personally guarding Sable, and now he wishes to personally return it to you."

"Ugh, not that crazy old man again…" Nathan complained.

"They sent word to me, Milord." Frederick continued. "They must have caught wind of our search…in any case, you've been asked to visit Validar in person. Perhaps it is needless for me to say, but I don't like this one bit."

Chrom rubbed his chin in thought. "Neither do I…at best, it's a selfish political maneuver at a time the world can ill-afford it. At worst, our run-in with the risen at Carrion Isle was no accident…but we will meet him, regardless. Send word at once."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Lucina questioned.

"We don't have time to be certain." Nathan replied.

"That being said, we won't be walking into this blindly." Chrom declared. "Make certain everyone is armed to the teeth. Even if Validar doesn't give us the stone, we may be able to get him to at least reveal where it is…"

"If you're so insistent on going, milord, then perhaps you should leave the Fire emblem back here in Ylisstol?" Frederick suggested.

The Exalt shook his head. "That's what Validar would hope, so he can send thieves here to steal it while our best men are all away…it's safest with us, for now."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Gather the other shepherds." Nathan muttered to Frederick. "We'll leave at first light tomorrow. Time to learn the truth of Validar's motives…"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Only the finest warriors from the shepherds accompanied Chrom and Nathan to Plegia for their meeting with Validar. The much smaller force allowed them to move quicker than usual through the land, but also made them slightly more vulnerable. It wasn't long before they reached Plegia, stopping for a brief rest just outside of Plegia castle. They rested under the shadow of a giant fossilized dragon skeleton, where Emmeryn had died two years ago.

After checking in with the others, Nathan spotted Lucina staring at the massive skull they sat underneath.

"It's massive, isn't it?" Nathan muttered to the Princess as he walked over.

"Ah, greetings Nathan." The woman replied. "Yes…it is…the beast is even worse in person though, trust me on that…"

"I suppose you have seen the real thing in your future."

Lucina shuddered. "Yes, I have…even seeing it like this is haunting. It's said that he fed on the souls of the fallen…before devouring the living. I can still hear the screams…"

Nathan put his arm around his niece as the princess nearly collapsed in distress. "All the more reason to stop this thing from coming back to life."

"But…"

"The future can be changed, Lucina. You've already proven that. And with all of us together, we can change the course of history." Nathan responded. "Chrom and I are prepared this time. We won't let your future happen here again, I swear."

Lucina managed to get herself composed, and nodded at the man. "I want to believe you, I really do…"

The tactician smiled in reply. "Only one way to find out, right? Now come on, we have to get moving. It's not much farther to Plegia Castle."

Once the group arrived, the rest of the shepherds waited in the main hall of the castle while Chrom, Nathan, Frederick and Lucina went to meet with Validar in his throne room. As they were shown in and the doors closed behind them, Nathan quickly turned to Chrom.

"I saw armed soldiers perched in the shadows all along the halls as we came in…" Nathan whispered to the man. Chrom nodded.

"I saw them too. Looks like Validar isn't going to be handing over the gemstone…"

The two's conversation quickly ended as Validar and Aversa entered the room. Validar met Nathan's eyes for a split second, smiling nefariously at his son before turning to Chrom, bowing to greet him.

"Prince Chrom! Welcome…"

"Well met, Milord." Aversa added. "I trust you had no trouble on your way here?"

Chrom, however, ignored the woman, seeing through their ruse. "I was told you have something to give to me?" He asked of Validar, who sneered at the Exalt.

"My my! No time for courtesy? Such impatience…"

"Milord, we simply seek the gemstone you have offered, then we will be on our way." Frederick explained.

"I see…your eagerness concerns me, however…" Validar replied. "Do you really want it that badly? The gemstones and the Fire Emblem can be…treacherous artifacts. A fact Plegia and the Grimleal know all too well…"

"My apologies for bringing up painful memories…Lord Validar…" Nathan stated cautiously, "But we really are in need of that gemstone."

"Unfortunately, I simply cannot give Sable over to you." Validar sneered. "You are all so young and…inexperienced…perhaps the emblem would be better suited in my hands?"

"Not on your life!" Chrom quickly snarled, nearly drawing his blade as tempers began to flare. Nathan and Frederick managed to hold back the Exalt as Validar laughed at them.

"Give me the Fire emblem!" Validar demanded.

"This is no diplomatic meeting, this is madness!" Frederick spat. "You will not touch the Ylissean treasure!"

"Heh…I only ask one thing of you, when I have given so much to the Ylissean cause?" Validar mockingly replied, shaking his head. "What selfishness…"

"You scoundrel!" Lucina cried. "What you're asking is for war!"

Validar laughed viciously. "If that is what you wish, then this Parley is over! Guards, seize them, and take the Emblem!"

As Plegian assassins jumped out of the shadows, Nathan pulled his thoron tome from his cloak and shot a powerful beam of lightning magic, blowing a hole through the locked doors behind them.

"Let's go, Chrom!" He roared, calling to his friend. The four quickly scrambled out of the room, cutting down any of the assassins who tried to get in their way.

"Nathan had an escape route planned…" Aversa observed with a twisted smile, turning to Validar. "How preciously clever of him. You should be proud."

"Hmph." Validar scoffed. "If he had half the wits of his father, he would know that they've already lost…"

Once Nathan, Frederick, Lucina and Chrom had exited the throne room, they made a mad dash to the main hall to try and reunite with the others. However, once the hall was within sight, Validar suddenly teleported in front of them, using dark magic to knock Chrom off his feet. Everyone stood frozen in place as Validar stood over Chrom, sneering down at him.

"Run all you want. You can't escape fate."

Nathan helped Chrom to his feet, while Frederick and Lucina stepped in to protect the two.

"It has already been made clear, but you will not lay a finger on Milord, and certainly not on the Fire Emblem." Frederick sternly warned Validar, who laughed at him, rolling his eyes.

"Either give it freely, or it will be taken from you." He retorted.

"…Just try it!" Chrom spat, drawing Falchion. Nathan drew Mystletainn as well, preparing for battle.

Validar scoffed at them. "Unfortunately for you, I have a weapon stronger than you could even imagine…" He explained, before locking eyes with the tactician. "Nathan! Seize the emblem, and bring it to me!"

The tactician's vision went hazy as he felt pain like what he had experienced back in Carrion Isle when Validar appeared before him, as he could feel his own body starting to slip from his control.

"Nngh…AAAH!" He screamed, throwing back his head in pain.

"Nathan! What's going on?" Chrom cried, looking on in horror as his friend's eyes glazed over, his pupils turning a dark shade of red.

"Now then, the Fire Emblem please, my son…" Validar sneered. With an expressionless look on his face, Nathan dropped his black and gold blade and pried the Fire Emblem from Chrom's grasp.

"What are you doing?" Chrom asked of the man, who had no response as he marched over to Validar, handing him the emblem. As Validar took it, he inserted the fifth and final gemstone, Sable, into the Ylissean artifact.

"Well done, my child." Validar mockingly told the expressionless Nathan who stood next to him with nothing but an expressionless look on his face.

"You monster…what have you done!" Frederick cried at the Validar, before turning to the tactician. "Nathan! Speak to us!"

"Now, the Fire Emblem finally belongs to me!" Validar exclaimed, holding up the Emblem. "Now then, I have much work to be done, with setting the table and preparing to perform the rite…" As he spoke, the sorcerer vanished in a cloud of dark purple smoke.

Once Validar was gone, Nathan's eyes returned to normal and the tactician collapsed to the ground in a sudden heap.

"Nathan!" Chrom yelled, grabbing his friend as he and Frederick helped the man stand. Lucina looked on with nothing but a horrified expression on her face, nearly in tears.

"Nngh…what have I done?" Nathan muttered frantically, realization setting in on what had just happened.

"We have to get out of here, before more of those assassins show up!" Chrom barked, before turning back to his tactician. "Come on, Nathan!"

"Chrom…I'm so sorry…I don't know how he…or what even…I can't-"

"There's no time to worry about that! Let's go!"

With that, the shepherds scrambled out of Plegia castle together, the pathway to a dark future having returned once more.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Once the shepherds were far enough from Plegia castle, they stopped to set up camp for the night in a grassy open field back within Ylissean borders. Nathan, wanting to isolate himself from the rest of the shepherds, spent the evening standing alone in the field far from the camp, simply watching the sunset and thinking about what had happened. If Validar had that kind of pull over him, could the other shepherds even trust him? Had he just been playing into his father's hands the whole time, going about the exact path that was set before him? He shuddered at the thought.

His time for thoughts was interrupted as he turned around to see Lucina approaching him.

"I was wondering if I might have a word." The Future Princess simply muttered.

Nathan shrugged. "What's on your mind?" He noticed that the Princess refused to meet his eyes with his gaze bearing into her, wondering just what this was about.

"I wanted to talk about my father…" Lucina began. "I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he…died."

"I see…" Nathan mused. "I've said it before, but Chrom is quite a good man. From the moment we met, he was always kind, and always assumed the best in me. It's what made me look up to him as a person, really."

Lucina nodded, staring down at the grass as it blew in the wind. "He was courageous, and kind, like you said. Everyone spoke fondly of him, and said he was brave right until the end. I always wanted to have gotten to know him better…and know that I have…I can see the world will be robbed of a very good man. And…I can't let that happen. I won't."

The tactician smiled weakly at the future Princess. "I understand. You love him…we all do. No one plans on letting Chrom die, I can assure you of that. We'll all do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

A tear fell from Lucina's face to the ground as she began to shake.

"…Is something wrong, Lucina?" Nathan warily asked, cautiously taking a step closer to the girl, before she looked up, staring him dead in the eyes as she drew her Falchion from its hilt, pointing it at the man while tears rolled down her face.

"I…please, forgive me…" She sputtered. Nathan tried to take another step forwards to possibly make Lucina lower her blade, but she yelled, "S-STAY WHERE YOU ARE, UNCLE! I…I have no choice! I m-must kill you!"

"Lucina, what is going on?" Nathan frantically stammered. "What are you talking about? Please, just lower the sword and talk to me!"

The Princess shook her head as her tears continued to flow, her arm shaking as she pointed the blade at the tactician. "In…in my future…y-you…you kill my father." She confessed.

A pained expression washed over Nathan's face as he stumbled back in surprise. "What? That's insane! I would never consider such a…" He defended, before the realization dawned on him. "Validar." He muttered, "Just like that dream…"

Lucina nodded at the man. "I was unsure about it myself…until what happened in the castle. I had been told my father was killed by his closest friend, but after having met you and witnessed the bond between you and him, I doubted that was even possible. But…today's events made things clear. You are at Validar's mercy. No doubt he will control you once again, forcing you to take father's life, and I can't…I can't let that happen!"

"I understand, Lucina, but-" Nathan tried to interject, sweat pouring from his face, as Lucina cut him off.

"If my father is right, we can change our fates." Lucina continued, the tears refusing to stop flowing from her eyes as she stared down Nathan. "If my dark future is to be averted, sacrifices have to be made…" She stopped for a moment, unable to control her sobbing. The Princess wiped her face with her sleeve, doing her best to compose herself as her hand, pointing Falchion at Nathan, continued to shake. "I'm sorry! I…I know this is murder…but…it's the only way!"

"I…" Nathan muttered, utterly speechless.

"P-please, Nathan, don't make this any harder!" Lucina wailed. "Don't resist, a-and…I'll m-make it swift and painless! I…I have to do this! I'm so sorry!"

"I…I can't…" Nathan weakly claimed, the words sounding hollow coming from his mouth. His own survival instincts, and the fear of death, were beginning to kick in.

"T-then draw your sword!" Lucina sputtered, the tears flowing even faster now. "COME ON!" She screamed at the man in frustration. "D…DO SOMETHING!"

The two stood in silence for a moment; Lucina's Falchion pointed directly at Nathan's head, before the tactician pulled Mystletainn off his back and tossed it aside.

"I'd sooner die than point my weapon at a comrade." Nathan muttered, before meeting Lucina's pained gaze, giving her a pained smile and spreading his arms in surrender.

"You're right, Lucina. I'm sorry for acting selfish about it. This is…the only way."

He nodded at the woman, giving her a steely gaze as he accepted his death. "Do it."

Lucina wiped her tears with her sleeve one final time before thrusting forward with Falchion. "H-Hrrrragh!" She yelled, however, the blade was parried and swatted out of her hands by a blue and black sword being wielded by a very familiar swordsman.

"What are you doing? Do not dare to lay a hand on father!" Owain growled at Lucina, stepping in between Nathan and Lucina.

"Owain, you don't understand-" Nathan began, before his son cut him off.

"No, I do understand! I know exactly what's going on here! Lucina thinks that you're going to kill Chrom, that Validar is gonna take control of your mind and make you do it!" Owain snapped at his father. He then turned back to a sobbing Lucina.

"If you wish to take my father's life, you'll have to go through me!"

"This is madness!" Nathan yelled at his son. "This is the only way of preventing your future!"

Owain shook his head at his father as he readied his battle stance. "Being with you taught me something," He explained. "You taught me that you're just the person I always hoped you'd be." A single tear rolled from the swordsman's face. "And…I'd do anything to keep you alive. No matter what."

Lucina grabbed Falchion as she stared down Owain from across the field, as Nathan watched on in horror. Fortunately, the battle was stopped before it began as Chrom rushed in between the two. Morgan, Sumia, Cynthia and Lissa ran in behind the man, with Morgan and Lissa going over to Nathan to check on him while Sumia and Cynthia did the same for Lucina.

"Enough of this!" Chrom barked at Lucina and Owain. "No one is going to die here!"

"F-father, you don't understand-" Lucina sputtered before being cut off by the Exalt. Lissa had already gotten Owain to put his sword away, while Lucina still held hers at the ready while her hands shook.

"Lower your sword!" Chrom ordered his daughter, who shook her head as the tears continued to flow.

"I SAID LOWER THE DAMN SWORD!" Chrom yelled, making Lucina drop Falchion and cover her face as she cried uncontrollably, as Sumia and Cynthia embraced her.

Chrom then walked over to Nathan and his family, staring down the tactician.

"…I can explain, well, somewhat, at least." Nathan muttered to the man, who rolled his eyes.

"No need, I heard the whole thing." Chrom replied. "Nathan, I know your heart is in the right place...but I trust you. You're stronger than this. Stronger than any magic Validar can try. You are your own man before you are anyone's son, remember?"

"But…I'll kill you!" Nathan cried. "Did you not see what happened back there? I was Validar's puppet! I couldn't do a thing to stop him!" The tactician began to break down, getting pulled into a hug by his wife.

"Nathan…" Lissa simply muttered.

"Lucina's seen what happens firsthand! We…we can't let that happen!" Nathan wailed. Chrom shook his head at his best friend, cracking a weak, pained smile as the two locked eyes.

"Long ago, after we first met, we swore to be two halves of a greater whole, remember?" Chrom told the man. "And, since then, we've held true through all this time…you underestimate the strength of the ties we've built, the bonds we've made. I believe in them far more than some foretold 'destiny'."

Nathan wiped his tears before nodding at the man. "You're right. We can change things…we already have. And we will again. All of us. This foretold 'future' will fall to pieces before our bond ever will."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next day, Chrom and the others made their way to 'The dragon's table', the site where Validar had been spotted by Lon'qu and Frederick, who had scouted the area ahead. As they closed in, they spotted droves of Plegian villagers walking towards the same location they were headed towards.

"All these travellers…this can't be some sort of coincidence," Chrom mused. "What's happening here?"

"Only one way to find out, eh?" Donnel replied, walking up to one of the villagers. "Say, sir, if ya don't mind us askin', what's a feller like ye and all yer buds here doin wanderin over to this 'dragun's table' thing?"

The man ignored Donnel's question, simply continuing to walk forward in a zombie-like trance. He could be faintly heard muttering, "…The appointed…time…must…travel…to dragon's…table…our prayers…Grima…"

"Er…. right then, sir…you have yerself a nice day, now!" Donnel nervously muttered while slowly backing away from the man as he and the other Plegians continued their journey to the Dragon's table.

"So, what exactly is the Dragon's table?" Chrom asked, turning to Nathan.

"From what I've read, it's an altar to Grima." Nathan explained. "These Plegians must also be worshippers of the fell dragon, which would account for why they're all heading towards it as well. When he stole the Emblem, Validar said something about 'setting the table' to perform the rite…maybe this is part of it?"

Chrom nodded. "It must be…"

"This is starting to look a lot like my future…" Lucina told them. "I remember hearing something about the Grimleal being involved in Grima's resurrection."

"Damn!" Chrom swore in frustration. "This destiny is a stubborn business…but we can't simply give up."

"We have to keep going." Nathan added. "If these people aren't there yet, that means Validar's preparations are still incomplete. If there's a way to stop it, we won't find it by standing around here."

As the shepherds continued to make their way to the Dragon's table, a worried Lissa pulled her husband aside to talk to him.

"…You're not planning on doing something stupid like sacrificing yourself so Validar can't control you, right?" She bluntly asked.

Nathan didn't meet Lissa's gaze as he replied, "Er…of course." The Princess rolled her eyes at his shifty response, slapping him in the back of the head.

"No more of this crazy getting yourself killed stuff!" She snapped. "What happened to the Nathan I know, the one I married? The one who can overcome anything with the right tactics?"

Nathan sighed at his wife. "This…this is different." He confessed. "You don't know what it was like. I could see everything that was happening, with my own eyes, from my own body…and I couldn't do a thing. I was absolutely helpless. There are no tactics to stop that."

"THEN FIGHT BACK, DAMMIT!" Lissa screamed at the man, causing Nathan and all the other shepherds to jump in surprise. "You're acting like Validar's already won! If he tries to take control, kick him out!" She paused as she tried and hold back her tears, but to no avail as they flowed from her face, causing Nathan to pull her into a tight hug.

"I…I'll try, I promise. You're right; it's stupid of me to act like I'm walking to my death… I swear I'll give everything I have to stop Validar. I won't let him win."

"Y…you'd better!" Lissa sputtered between heaving sobs. Nathan looked to the others, who had kept moving to give the two some privacy, and were now much farther ahead than them. Nathan could faintly see Chrom waving to them to urge the couple to catch up.

"…You know I will." Nathan replied to his wife, before releasing her from their hug and taking her hand. "Now then, we really need to catch up to the others…"

Lissa looked up, now realizing how far away the rest of the shepherds had gotten, and laughed loudly, her signature snort coming up as she did. The two then rushed to catch up with their shepherd brethren and prepare for the confrontation ahead.

At the Dragon's Table, Aversa patiently guarded the entrance on her black Pegasus as Validar stood next to her, the two awaiting the arrival of the shepherds.

"Now then, Aversa…I'm sure you know what I need you to do, here." Validar sneered. The woman nodded with a twisted smile on her face as she recited the Sorcerer's instructions.

"Delay them for a time, while you prepare the table." She chuckled. "And of course, I'll take special care of Daddy's little boy…"

Chrom and the shepherds rushed up to the entrance, weapons drawn as they stared down Validar and Aversa in the sandy ruins outside of the temple.

"Validar!" Chrom cried. "Return the Fire Emblem now, and we can end this!"

The Exalt's plea was only met with mocking laughter from the Plegian sorcerer. "You…you mean to end this?" He questioned, a sinister smile forming on his face. "My dear boy…we both know how this story ends. And yet you rush here, so eager to meet death! Are you truly that consumed with fulfilling your own destiny?"

"To hell with your destiny," Chrom responded, a fierce fire burning in his eyes, "I'll write a new ending."

Validar scoffed at him. "Hmph. You can try. But for now, I have preparations to attend to. Aversa, if you would please entertain our visitors…"

With that, Validar turned and disappeared into the temple. Aversa readied her tomes of dark magic while the shepherds steeled themselves for the fight.

"One question, fool, before you fall…" Aversa taunted, addressing Chrom. "Do you really believe you can change fate? And here I thought your Exalted sister was misguided in her thinking…"

"We've done it already," Chrom snapped back at her.

Aversa chuckled. "Do you mean your victory over sad little Gangrel? Or perhaps you refer to defeating Walhart…those were meant to happen. All part of preordained fate taking its course, and all part of Master Validar's plan to resurrect Grima."

"But what about Emmeryn?" Nathan questioned. "We prevented her assassination thanks to Lucina…"

"…And she wound up in the ground regardless, setting events back on their path." Aversa explained with a cruel smile. "You only managed to change the method of her death, nothing more."

"But that was Gangrel's will!" Chrom argued. "Not yours, or Validar's!"

The Plegian woman rolled her eyes. "You really aren't listening, are you?" She muttered. "All of this-every word, every action-has been orchestrated. Yes, Gangrel hated your precious Exalt, but it only made him the perfect pawn to be used in our plan…in life AND death. When you killed the Plegian ruler, it threw the country into chaos. It drove the people back to following Grima, putting them right where we needed them…and now, they rush in droves to give their life force to the fell dragon!"

"Then…"

"They call this the table for a reason, you naïve fools," Aversa explained. "Grima needs to feed when he is revived, so his followers offer their life force to him!"

"So that's why you let us have ships and gold but no soldiers…gain our trust, but leave your offerings to Grima alive and available for use…" Chrom realized. Aversa nodded to him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now you understand, boy…all part of the plan, just as this is."

"Like we'll let any of that happen!" Chrom growled at the woman. "I'll die before I let that monster destroy our world!"

Aversa laughed. "Well, that is the way the future goes…" She mockingly teased, before casting a spell of dark magic over the area. Parts of the ground split open as lifeless warriors with glowing read eyes crawled from them. Nathan sized up the reanimated enemies, counting twelve in total, each looking quite powerful in their own rights.

"These are the Deadlords," Aversa explained, "Great warriors in life, and now, even greater in death, armed with powerful legendary weapons…but, what am I introducing them for? I'll just let you get to know them personally."

"Watch out!" Nathan yelled as the undead warriors charged in their direction. The shepherds scattered into the ruins in front of the temple as one of the magic-wielding Deadlords sent a white-hot blast of blazing fire over the field, more powerful than anything the shepherds had seen before.

"Wow, I want that!" Nathan joked as he ducked behind some rubble alongside of Donnel and Morgan to avoid being burned by the attack.

"Come on, we've got to get through these guys!" Chrom yelled to the other shepherds from nearby. "We're wasting valuable time out here!"

"He's right," Morgan acknowledged. "The longer we take to fight these guys is just more time for Validar to revive Grima…"

Nathan nodded in agreement, pulling his thoron tome from his cloak. "Let's make this quick, then."

He and Donnel jumped out from the ruins, putting them right in the path of two of the Deadlords, one wielding a massive two-sided axe that Nathan recognized as Helswath, a legendary weapon, dressed in gold armour. The other was the female Valkyrie riding an undead horse who had cast the massive fire attack, with the tactician recognizing the fire tome she held in her hands as Valflame, another legendary weapon that had been lost many years ago.

"Nice. I really want that tome, to be quite honest…" Nathan muttered as he and Donnel prepared for battle. Morgan scurried out from behind the ruins, running to help the others. She was confident that Donnel and Nathan could handle themselves.

The pair jumped out of the way as the Valkyrie cast another powerful blast from her Valflame tome. Nathan responded with a shot from his Thoron while Donnel charged at the golden-armoured warrior, drawing his sword.

"Eeyargh!" The country boy cried as he clashed steel with the undead warrior, sending sparks flying as their weapons met in powerful swings.

"Donny, duck!" Nathan yelled to his friend. The villager did as Nathan said, and the tactician blasted his lightning magic straight through the axe-wielding Deadlord.

"Good shootin!" Donnel complimented. "I'll do the other one, then…"

The villager lunged towards the Valkyrie Deadlord, dodging a blast of flames, and with a lightning fast swing of his blade, cut the undead-and the horse it rode on-swiftly in two. Nathan looked on, impressed, as Donnel retrieved the Valflame tome, tossing it to Nathan.

"I think ye said ya wanted that?" He teased with a wink. Nathan grinned at his friend, depositing the tome in his cloak.

"Come on. Let's get to the others."

As the two trotted off to find the rest of the shepherds, Nathan turned to Donnel with a smile telling him, "You know, you've come a long way since you were that villager who didn't know how to swing a sword. Now, you're one of the strongest fighters in our army!"

Donnel blushed at the compliment. "Gee, ya think so, Nater? I suppose I have come a long ways…gonna have to write to my ma about you sayin' I'm such a big strong guy!"

The two grinned at each other as they ran off to find the rest of the shepherds.

Once they caught up to everyone else, they found the other Deadlords had already been defeated, leaving only Aversa guarding the front of the temple. The shepherds surrounded her as the woman sneered at them.

"All right, one at a time loves…" She taunted.

Nathan shook his head at the woman, stepping in front of the others. "I'll never understand minions like you or Excellus," He mused. "Only living to serve, with no lives of your own…"

"Oh, please…" Aversa scoffed, "Don't lump me in with that half-witted toad. Excellus was nothing but another pawn in our grand plan. He was insurance against Walhart…who, by the way, planned on destroying Grima as well…our thanks for taking him out of the equation. In the end, that strange man…or woman, quite frankly, I'm not even sure…lost his usefulness long before you did him in."

Nathan pulled his new Valflame tome from his cloak to attack Aversa, but the woman lazily waved him off.

"No need to fight." She muttered with a laugh in her voice. "I've stalled you for long enough. Master Validar's preparations are complete…"

"All the more reason to end you now!" Nathan cried, blasting the woman with fire from his tome. A chilling laugh could be heard from the woman as she breathed her last, engulfed by the powerful flames.

"Let's get inside, everyone!" Chrom yelled. "It's time to finish this or die trying!"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Before entering the main hall of the deserted temple where the Shepherds knew Validar would be waiting, they stopped for a moment to prepare their weapons for the confrontation. As they did, Nathan pulled Chrom aside to talk.

"If you're planning on asking me to leave you behind, you already know the answer to that." The Exalt told him. Nathan chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"I considered that…after all, it's not like I can hurt you if I'm not there in the first place." The tactician confessed. "But I know I can't run from Validar forever. And if I want to overcome him…my best chance of doing that would be if we fight together, side by side, as we always have."

Chrom smirked at the man. "That's more like it."

"However, there is something I need to ask of you…"

"Hm?"

Nathan locked eyes with Chrom. "If Validar somehow manages to gain control of me again, and I can't stop him, promise me…that you'll do what's right. You know what I'm asking."

Chrom stumbled backwards in shock. "Y-you can't ask that, Nathan…you can't MEAN that!"

The tactician glumly shook his head. "You know I'll resist Validar with all I have. But there are too many people involved here who could die to simply let Validar win. My life can't take precedence over the lives of everyone else, we both know that."

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Chrom solemnly nodded his head. "…Damn you. I hate when you're right."

"That's what I'm here for, isn't it?" Nathan joked somberly.

"Just…do whatever you can, whatever the cost, to stop Validar from seizing control!" Chrom told the man in a stern voice. "Don't make me have to…"

"…I have no plans on it." Nathan retorted. "Now then, are you ready?"

The Exalt nodded. "Time to change fate, I suppose."

Chrom and Nathan lead the charge into the main hall of the temple, spotting Validar standing next to the altar at the front of the room. The two charged up to him, racing ahead of the other shepherds. Once they reached Validar, the man erected a barrier behind them made of dark magic, sealing the three in alone.

"As long as that barrier remains, your friends cannot disturb us…" The sorcerer sneered. The rest of the shepherds looked on from the outside as Nathan and Chrom stood before the Plegian man.

"So," Validar continued, "You've come to witness the glorious culmination of your failures, I assume? How nice of you. Now that I have the Fire emblem, so kindly provided to me by you, my son, with the Dragon's table set, I will return Grima to this world!"

"If you do that, that monster will destroy this world! Lucina has seen it!" Chrom told the man, who laughed maniacally.

"Oh, she has? Then I pray that today's spectacle lives up to her expectations!" Validar cried as he placed the Fire Emblem down on the altar behind him. "Now then, I suppose I should explain to you how this works…the Awakening rite is not only meant for Exalts and Naga, you know. Its powers have…other uses. With it, I'll arouse Grima! All the fell dragon needs is a mortal Vessel, which you were so kind as to bring along…"

Validar turned to his son with a twisted smile, as Nathan realized what was going on.

"Oh gods. He means me."

"Haha! That's my boy!" Validar answered. "You carry my blood-the blood of the fell dragon. His soul slumbers within you, and now it is time to awaken you both, as you realize your true destiny!"

"But how?" Chrom cried in disbelief. "How can that be?"

"The Grimleal have worked for countless generations to create someone like Nathan," Validar explained. "Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough…my father was not worthy, nor was his before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift!"

The Sorcerer then turned to Nathan as he continued. "But you? You had all the makings! You were perfection!"

"N-no…" The tactician weakly muttered.

"If your damned mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear…she betrayed us, snatching you from your crib, and fleeing into the night! I have no knowledge of what happened to you after that, but all that matters now is your return. You being here confirms your purpose, and that this is the reason that you still draw breath!"

"Rrgh…you've proven nothing but your madness, Validar!" Chrom snarled. "This can be stopped…YOU can be stopped!"

The Sorcerer scoffed. "You may have killed me in some future past, but I am far stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's table flowing through me, I am unstoppable!"

"You're not the only one who's stronger this time! Right, Nathan?"

Chrom turned to the man, seeing his friend with a helpless look on his face. "…Nathan?"

"Chrom…I don't know." The tactician weakly replied.

"Hey!" The man snapped. "We've all seen how strong you are! You can fight him! Don't let Validar shake your resolve!"

"ENOUGH!" The Plegian Sorcerer screamed. "This sorry display does not fit the heir to our master's power. And you, pathetic Prince-your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny."

Nathan looked up at his father, a defiant gaze coming to life in his eyes. "They're more than just words!" He yelled. Validar turned to his son, shaking his head.

"Be still now, my son…"

A fire was lit in Nathan's eyes as he stared down Validar. "My life did not begin with you, 'father'. It began the day Chrom and Lissa found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and have met so many wonderful people!" He cried, motioning to the shepherds standing on the other side of the barrier, looking on with wide eyes.

"I have fought, laughed, loved, and even bled with my friends, and THAT is what matters!" He emphatically told his father. "These ties we forged, the bonds we share…they are a power greater than Grima."

Validar scoffed at his son's speech. "A ludicrous idea. I will show you that soon enough…"

Nathan smiled defiantly as he drew his sword from his back, giving it a few swings in the air. "Well, we do agree on one thing…that my life so far has been in preparation for this moment: where I kill you, or die trying!"

His father laughed as Nathan and Chrom prepared to fight the sorcerer. "You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgment…" He muttered as he pulled a purple tome from his cloak. "Very well, come at me! There is no damage I can do to your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!"

With that, Nathan and Chrom charged at Validar. Their fight to change fate had begun.

The rest of the shepherds looked on from beyond the magical barrier as the struggle took place within. Validar used his dark magic to teleport about their battlefield, avoiding sword blows from Chrom and Nathan while blasting powerful dark magic at them when given the chance. The Sorcerer finally managed to connect, catching Chrom with a blast from his tome, sending the Exalt crashing into a nearby pillar, bringing it down. He tried to finish off the man by launching a powerful sphere of dark energy at him, but the blast was deflected by an equally powerful blast of lightning magic. He turned to Nathan, who stared him down.

"Why do you insist on these games, my son?" Validar pleaded. "Have you considered what will happen if I fall? These followers of Naga will spurn you now that they've learned what you are. And if you should kill me, you incur the wrath of the Grimleal as well…why do you choose to be so utterly alone? Your 'bonds' with these pathetic friends of yours…they will only weigh you down! You are destined for a greater purpose, one that these fools cannot even comprehend! Join with me, accept your destiny, and become a GOD!"

Nathan cracked his knuckles and swung his sword once again, his eyes turning purple as he activated his 'ignis' skill.

"Not your god-not today."

As Nathan charged at his father, the he saw the sorcerer's eyes turn the same dark shade of purple as pink flower petals danced around him as well.

"Ha! You think you are the only one who can use the sacred techniques of the Grimleal?" Validar cackled as he readied his tome. "YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE, MY SON!"

The Sorcerer cast his strongest blast of dark magic at Nathan, purple lightning surrounding the dark orb he unleashed from his hands. Nathan's blade was covered in a purple aura as he drove it through the attack with an emphatic yell, cleaving the magic in two and sending it exploding into the barrier behind them, the sound of the explosion echoing through the hall. Chrom had finally gotten up and stood next to Nathan as the two stood in front of a helpless Validar.

"Let's finish this! CHECKMATE!" Nathan cried as he and Chrom drove their swords through Validar's heart as the man cried out in pain.

"Heh heh…even this…was meant to be…" Validar weakly coughed as he collapsed to the ground, his body enveloped in purple smoke as it vanished. Nathan and Chrom panted heavily as they looked over at each other, knowing something was bound to happen next. The tactician spotted it as one final blast of dark magic formed from the purple smoke where Validar's body had fallen.

"Look out!" Nathan cried as the blast flew towards Chrom, with the man only seeing it at the last second, unable to evade. Nathan threw his body in the way, tackling Chrom to the ground as the blast hit him head on. There was an immense feeling of pain before Nathan felt himself black out as he fell to the cold hard floor.

Once Nathan slowly opened his eyes moments later, he saw Chrom standing over him. "Are you all right?" The Prince asked as he helped Nathan stand up. "Looks like that's the end of Validar, all thanks to you, I might add. We can rest easy now, at long last…"

"Y-yea-" Nathan began, before he felt an immense wave of pain fill his head. "Aaargh! Chrom…run!" He cried as he clutched his head, feeling Validar trying to enter his mind once again. The Prince looked on in horror, trying to hold up his friend.

"Hey, hold on-" Chrom began, but it was too late, as Nathan drove a spear of lightning straight through The Exalt's chest. He met eyes with the tactician, seeing nothing but an expressionless gaze from the man, his eyes now glazed over as they had turned a sickly blood red.

"This is not your-your fault…" Chrom coughed weakly as he stumbled backwards. "Promise me-you'll escape from this place…please…go."

The Exalt collapsed to the ground as he heard Validar's maniacal laughter echo throughout the chamber.

The barrier finally collapsed as Chrom fell to the ground in front of Nathan, with the rest of the shepherds charging inside, led by Lucina. However, they were stopped from getting to Chrom as Validar warped in front of them, sporting a wide, twisted smile across his face.

"With the Five Gemstones and the Fire Emblem in hand, my power knows no bounds!" He claimed. "Nathan is now powerless to resist me…these human bonds you fought so hard for are but leaves in the wind. They can offer you nothing."

Lucina shook her head in horror. "This…this can't be happening! We were supposed to change this!" She wailed.

Validar laughed triumphantly. "Don't you see?" He taunted. "This is your destiny, to fail, no matter how much you try! You can't change the fate your whole life has led towards!"

"Even if we fall here, we'll still give everything we have to stop you!" Frederick snarled, drawing his lance as everyone readied their weapons. Validar rolled his eyes, simply snapping his fingers lazily as he froze all of the shepherds in place.

"You fools really don't seem to understand what is going on here…it's over!" The sorcerer screamed. "I've WON!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" A gruff voice called from the darkness nearby.

The shepherds and Validar all turned to see a very familiar one-eyed warrior clad in golden armour walk out from behind a nearby pillar, sporting bandages across his chest and a smug smile.

"B…Basilio!" Flavia yelled in surprise, her eyes widened as she looked upon the East-Khan. "H-how…"

"Now you listen here, kids…" Basilio bellowed, glaring a Validar. "Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let these fools believe in it…but as long as I draw breath, I'll choose to keep fighting, just like we all should! That's what life is all about!"

"But…you were-" Lucina began.

"Dead, back in Valm? Almost. But, I scraped by, thanks to you." The man explained.

"B-but I saw you die!" Flavia interjected. Basilio rolled his eyes at her.

"Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me. Under any other circumstance, my pride would've had me dead before I could think twice about it. But Lucina's warning gave me the courage to be a coward! So I played dead like a big bald piece of meat! Apparently I did a pretty convincing job of it too…which wasn't that hard, considering I was almost dead anyways."

He then turned to Lucina. "However, you saved my life, little princess." He told her with a smile. "Had you not said anything, I sure as hell wouldn't be standing here today!"

The rest of the shepherds cheered as Lucina smiled back at the man. "Oh, Basilio!"

"FOOLS!" Validar screamed, putting their attention back on him. "THIS…DOES…NOT…MATTER! IF YOU WOULD NOT DIE THERE, YOU WILL DIE HERE!"

Basilio laughed at Validar's frustration. "It looks like you still haven't realized that you've been tricked." He told the man. "Nathan predicted everything that would happen here, and saw it all in a nightmare that came to him nearly every single night. He even saw this very fight, with you."

"If you think-"

"Guess what else he planned for?" Basilio continued. "Your plans to gather all five gemstones. When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Nathan saw what fate had in store. He knew they couldn't let Chrom bring the real stones to Plegia…that would just be too damn stupid!"

Validar laughed at the man. "A worthy bluff, you Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same." He spat. "I've had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle, your every move! So I know Nathan hasn't touched the stones-in fact, he hasn't even been near them!"

"You watched our party, yes…the live ones. No point in watching a dead man, who, as far as you knew, isn't even around, is there?" Basilio taunted.

"What? Then you-"

"The minute I caught up to the shepherds, I began to sneak notes to Nathan, to let him know I was alive. We kept communication in secret, knowing you would be watching his every move." Basilio explained. "It's been hard, hiding under caravans and in crates, just to give Nathan some paper…but the priceless expression on your face makes it all worth it!"

"T…this isn't possible!" Validar sputtered, looking down at the Fire Emblem with the gemstones tucked neatly inside. "These have to be…they must be…"

"Why? Because of destiny?" Basilio scoffed in reply. "Ha! Nathan had your destiny beat weeks ago, when he came up with this plan!"

"Rrgh…DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL! NONE OF THIS MATTERS!" Validar screamed. "Chrom is dead! Your fates are sealed! Grima will-"

The man was cut off, however, by a blast of thoron magic from behind him, which he quickly dodged out of the way of.

"Damn. I missed." Nathan muttered, clutching his thoron tome as he helped Chrom up, who was clutching his stomach. His eyes had returned to their natural colour as he smiled towards the other shepherds, who cheered to see their tactician had broken free of Validar's spell.

"Father! You're alive!" Lucina yelled in joy as the Exalt managed to stand on his own, still clutching his wound.

"Er, sorry about the whole stabbing thing, but it was part of the plan, I swear!" Nathan joked to his best friend, who managed to crack a weak smile at him.

"I managed to gain enough control to weaken the blow at the last second," Nathan explained. "Chrom is injured, but not dead, at least."

Sumia and Cynthia rushed over to help the man, using their healing staves to help seal the wound, as Nathan turned to Basilio, giving the man a wink.

"Nice to see you out of your holes in the ground, old man." The tactician playfully called.

"I'll admit, I've never felt better than I do right now!" Basilio bellowed in reply. Validar looked at all of them, his anger and frustration rising.

"Damn you all! I won't need those stones to kill you!" The Sorcerer angrily screamed, teleporting to the other side of the room as he summoned risen beasts to defend him.

Nathan turned to Chrom, who was healed up as best he could be now.

"Ready to end this?" He asked the man, who smiled back at the tactician.

"Let's see what our true future has in store. Together."

He then turned to the rest of the shepherds as the group prepared to face off with Validar and his risen army. Chrom drew Falchion and raised it high.

"Let's put down this crazy old man, for good this time!" He cried. "Shepherds, to arms!"

With that, the group charged at Validar, slamming their way through the waves of risen. Nathan and Chrom cut through the middle, intent on cutting a path directly towards Validar. The two tossed risen aside left and right, allowing nothing to get in their way. It felt like only a matter of minutes before they reached Validar together.

"Rrgh…fools…destiny cannot be unraveled!" The sorcerer spat at them as he drew his tome.

"Well, we've decided we'll give it a try." Nathan taunted. "Sorry, old man."

With one fell swoop from Nathan and Chrom's blades, Validar collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

"No…nngh…this is…all…wrong…" He coughed weakly before he fell for a final time, meeting death as his body disappeared into the wind.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Nathan looked to Chrom, breathing a sigh of relief. Once Validar had died, the risen he had summoned had vanished along with the body of the man, leaving the shepherds alone to tend to their wounds. The Exalt and Tactician walked back across the room, going to retrieve the Fire emblem, which Validar had left on the altar.

"Sorry about not telling you about the whole plan thing that I made with Basilio back there, but it was imperative that I didn't speak a word about it." Nathan explained to Chrom. "Validar had scouts following us at all times, listening to every word, so I had to be as careful as possible, which included leaving everyone in the dark."

Chrom smirked. "Right now, I'm just happy to be alive…"

The tactician laughed at his friend. "Changing fate feels pretty nice, doesn't it?" He teased.

"Oh, I wouldn't say you've done that quite yet…" A voice echoed through the room. The shepherds looked on as Nathan's 'twin' teleported in front of them, standing in front of the altar where the Fire Emblem sat. "You may have altered the course of history, but not it's destination." The man sneered.

"You! What are you doing here? And what are you talking about? We changed our destinies, Validar is dead!" Nathan questioned.

"Well, allow me to explain things." The 'other' Nathan replied with a cruel smile. "It is still written that Chrom died here at your hands. Or, to be more precise, mine."

"Who are you, then?"

The twin rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm Nathan. The Nathan who murdered Chrom to realize his true purpose, and became the fell dragon, Grima. When your children decided to come back in time, to 'save their future'…I figured I should tag along."

"So…you're another version of me?" Nathan asked, half out of confusion, half out of panic. "How is that even possible?"

"Oh gods…" The man responded with a chuckle. "I can be so daft sometimes…it's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made…"

"T…that's insane…" The tactician muttered.

"You know that nightmare you kept having? That is one of my memories. We share them since we share the same heart…Grima's heart."

"This is madness! I refuse to believe that anything you say is real!" Chrom snarled. The 'evil Nathan' ignored the man, keeping his eyes focused on his other self.

"Your recollection begins the day I entered this world. The first moment I found you, I tried to unite us into one being…" He explained. "But your heart was too weak to contain Grima's power. The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean."

"Leaving me unconscious in that field, without any memories…" Nathan realized, piecing things together.

"I knew if Lucina and the others somehow managed to rewrite history, Grima would never be resurrected." The alternate Nathan continued. "And of course, if that happened, I would cease to exist. So I had to step in, every now and again, like when Validar was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn…all the while, keeping a close eye on you, even paying visits every so often, just to see how you were coming along! …But that is all in the past now. We have a future past to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, just as I did. Then you and I will become one, and we can reclaim our power!"

"So we're not yet the same?" Nathan asked. His twin shook his head.

"You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants…" The man spat, "But if you'll not claim the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's table…I will do so in your place!"

Nathan and Chrom stumbled backwards as a purple aura enveloped the evil Nathan, consuming the man as he laughed maniacally.

"We have to get out of here!" Frederick yelled. "Everyone, RUN!"

The shepherds just managed to exit the temple as it burst apart and a hideous, massive dragon rose from it. It had four purple wings, with two horns jutting from its head. The dragon let out a deafening roar, shaking the ground below.

"Grima…it's all over…" Lucina mumbled, her hands shaking as she once again saw the beast from her nightmares.

Elsewhere, Chrom, Nathan, Frederick and Lissa stood together, staring up at the fell dragon.

"The sheer size of it! For once, the legends spoke true…" Frederick exclaimed. "We can't face that thing straight on in battle, it'll kill us all!"

"Urgh…if we still had the Fire Emblem, we would still have a chance…" Chrom surmised.

"But it was at the altar!" Lissa replied.

"And it was lost inside the Dragon's Table once we left, I know…"

"Hm," Nathan muttered, pulling out something he had stashed in his cloak, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about… **this** Fire Emblem, would you? Now complete with all five Gemstones, thanks to Basilio and I?"

"How did you…?"

"Oh please, Chrom." Nathan teased, "I stole it from you once, so the least I could do was steal it back…"

The Exalt laughed in amazement at his friend. "You always have a trick up your sleeve, don't you?"

"Well, I try." Nathan replied. "Now then, I believe you were saying something about the Emblem giving us a chance?"

Frederick spoke up. "We can use this to ask for Naga's power, and Milord Chrom can perform the Awakening with it. It's not much hope, but it's all we have."

"We have to move fast, and before Grima catches on, though…" Lissa warned, looking up at the massive beast.

"So then, where to now?" Nathan questioned, looking at Chrom and Frederick. The Exalt shot back a blank stare to Nathan, and all eyes turned to the Great knight, who scoffed at Chrom.

"If milord would have read the texts I provided for him with information on the Awakening…"

"Oh come on, Frederick, that stack you put on my desk was almost taller than you! I read half of one, that was more than enough!"

The great knight rolled his eyes as Nathan and Lissa shared a laugh at the two. "…As I was saying…" Frederick continued, "The first Exalt paid tribute to Naga at a site on Mount Prism, back in Ylisse. There is an altar at the peak of the mountain, and if Milord were to perform the Awakening, it must be done there."

"The top of Mount Prism, huh…is that far from here?" Chrom asked.

Nathan nodded. "Six days travel, if we went at a normal pace." The tactician explained.

"Well, we certainly won't be going a normal pace. Let's get there overnight." Chrom replied. "This is our only hope, but it's better than no hope at all! Hurry, everyone!"


	42. Chapter 42 (READ NOTE AT END)

Chapter 42

As the shepherds tore across the land, hoping to reach Mount Prism as quickly as humanly possible, Nathan noticed that Grima hadn't followed them. This sparked many theories for the tactician, only boosted by the fact that Grima hadn't even moved a muscle to attack anything or anyone, simply hovering above the dragon's table. This, from the looks of things, would by the shepherds slightly more time than they thought they had.

The group had hardly slept a wink while they traveled to Mount Prism, everyone taking shifts watching over the horses pulling their caravans due to the nonstop travel. Nathan was working his fourth shift in a row, covering for each of his family members so they could get some sleep, as Lissa poked her head out of the caravan, peeking at her husband.

"You really shouldn't overwork yourself." The Princess told him. "Sleep is important, you know."

Nathan shook his head, staring out at the road in front of them. "It's not like I'd be able to get any, anyways." He mumbled.

Lissa frowned. "We're all just as worried as you are, but you really do need some rest. Now get back in here."

Nathan groaned slightly as he followed Lissa back into the Caravan, where Owain and Morgan were fast asleep, snoring away. Their eyes snapped open as they saw their father sleepily stumble inside.

"Ah…you live, father!" Owain sleepily mumbled as he yawned. "I was beginning to think you had passed on while seated up front there!"

Morgan slapped her brother with a bit of a laugh. "Really not the place, Wainy…" She muttered, a small smile forming on her face.

Nathan smiled weakly to them before falling onto the floor of the caravan, snoring contently as he quickly fell asleep.

"Huh. You know, I don't think I've ever seen your father fall asleep before me…" Lissa observed. Her children laughed as the three watched the tactician in his slumber.

Morgan moved a tad too close, causing Nathan to lazily bump her with his hand, rolling over and muttering in a bit of an irritated voice, "I'll read your novel later, Frederick…once the sun is up, preferably…"

Lissa, Morgan and Owain laughed at the man. "He's dreaming already? He hasn't even been asleep for five minutes!" Morgan giggled.

"He looks like he's exhausted…" Lissa muttered, picking up the man and sliding his head onto her lap. Nathan seemed to enjoy this, smiling contentedly and snuggling into his wife's belly.

"I'll take care of the caravan." Owain proposed.

"But it was my turn! I won our coin toss earlier, remember?" Morgan argued.

"Yes, but my seniority within the Justice Cabal allows me to bypass traditional coin toss rules and declare myself the winner no matter the result." Owain smugly replied.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "No fighting, your dad is trying to sleep here, and I wouldn't mind doing so either!" She told them. "Now then, why don't both of you go out there and work together? It'll be just like working in your Cabal!"

Morgan and Owain looked at each other for a moment, before shrugging and heading out together. Lissa turned back to her husband, shaking him awake.

"I would've carried you into our bedroll if I could, but I really need you up for this…"

"Mm…are you calling me fat?" Nathan joked, eyes half open as his body urged him to get back to sleep.

Lissa giggled. "In the bedroll, you crazy man." She told him, and the two snuggled up together, content in each other's grasp as they fell asleep.

The next morning, the shepherds reached the base of Mount Prism. Most of the group stayed behind to guard the caravan while Chrom, Sumia, Lucina, Nathan and Frederick made the long trek up the mountain together. Once they were near the peak, they could see a rainbow overhead as the scenery of the mountain became more beautiful the closer they got to the Altar to Naga. A waterfall crashed down next to the grassy field where the shepherds stood, taking a brief break to catch their breath.

"It's beautiful up here…" Lissa muttered in awe. Nathan nodded in agreement.

"The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass up here."

A shrill cry was heard from nearby, alerting the shepherds, who quickly drew their weapons.

"…That can't be good." Chrom muttered, looking around, trying to see where the noise had come from.

Nathan's grip tightened on his blade as he could feel the mark on his hand almost burning into his skin. "Urgh…Grima has sent his servants here…I can sense it…"

"Well, I figured this wouldn't be easy…" The Exalt replied. "Prepare for battle everyone! We have to get to that altar!"

The rest of the trek up the mountain was bogged down by Risen attacks on every side, Targeting Chrom and Lucina. In contrast, the risen completely ignored Nathan, more than likely sensing the fell blood inside of him. Once the Altar was finally within their sight lines, Nathan turned to Chrom.

"Make a dash for it!" He yelled over the feral roars of the risen. "The rest of us can keep these guys off your backs!"

The Exalt shook his head as he cut down another one of the beasts. "I'm not going anywhere without the rest of you! We move together!"

Nathan sighed in frustration. "There's too many of these things! We can't-"

The tactician was cut off by a massive burst of white energy from the temple where Naga's altar was, eradicating the risen and sending a burning sensation through the tactician's body. He cried out in pain, falling to the ground as the others looked on in awe, watching the risen evaporate into the wind.

"W-wow…what was that?" Lissa questioned, frantically looking around before seeing her husband on the ground, writhing in pain.

"That was…Naga…I'd assume…" Nathan muttered, wincing as Lissa tried to help him up. "I…must've been…targeted…by the attack…given my fell blood."

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked, a look of concern forming on his face. The tactician waved him off.

"Well, I'm not dead, so I think I'll be fine," Nathan teased, wincing as Frederick picked him up, putting the much smaller tactician on his back.

"Let's just get inside of this temple…you've got work to do, Chrom…"

The group entered the empty temple, nothing inside save for the glowing altar at the front of the room.

"Stay here, everyone." Chrom muttered, waving them down. "I'll be back."

"Be careful in there!" Sumia called to him worriedly, as Chrom shot back a reassuring smile to his wife.

Once the Exalt had reached the Altar, he pulled the Fire Emblem from his bag, inserting all five real gemstones inside, and held it up to Naga.

"Hear me, Oh Divine Dragon!" Chrom recited, remembering the words of the awakening ritual. "I bear proof of our exalted covenant! In the name of exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!"

The rest of the shepherds looked on in awe and shock as white flames burst forth from the altar, consuming Chrom. They could hear the man's pained screams from across the room, with Lissa and Frederick having to hold back Lucina and Sumia, who tried to rush towards the man to help him.

"CHROM!" Sumia yelled in panic, watching in relief as the flames died down and the man stood, unharmed but panting heavily.

"I…I'm alright!" He confirmed to them, causing all of the others to breath a sigh of relief. They looked up in awe as a female ethereal being of a ghostly white colour sprung up from the altar, staring down at the shepherds. It sported long, flowing hair and spoke in a soothing, calm voice.

"Be welcome, Awakener," The being muttered, addressing Chrom. "I am Naga, the divine dragon. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to be the stronger."

"Then…you will grant me the power to defeat Grima? The power of a god?"

Naga tilted her head slightly, staring down at the man. "Yes, but know this…I am no god."

"But you are the divine dragon!" Chrom protested.

The woman shook her head. "The sons of man have named me this. But I am no creator. I do not possess the powers of making and unmaking, and neither does Grima. We cannot destroy the other entirely."

"Then…what power can you grant me?" The Exalt asked skeptically.

"My blessing will allow you to draw forth Falchion's true might. With this, you can drive Grima back to his slumber, just as the first Exalt did, many years ago. However, you will have to weaken him first. My power can only be used to bind if struck as the final blow."

"Is there no way to put this creature to sleep for good?" Frederick asked, still carrying Nathan on his back.

"The only way to end Grima is if the fell dragon is struck down by his own hand." Naga told the man. Nathan then hopped off Frederick's back, walking slowly up to the Divine dragon.

"So it must be of his own hand?" Nathan asked, an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Yes, and I think I know what you will ask next, fellblood…" Naga muttered, smiling slightly at the man.

"What are you thinking, Nathan?" Chrom asked eagerly.

"Grima claimed that he and I are one and the same, yes?" Nathan mused. "If I strike the final blow, he'll be killed by his own hand…"

Chrom and the others laughed excitedly at the strategy.

"Ingenious, Nathan!" Chrom praised, turning back to Naga. "Will it work?"

The divine dragon nodded, a solemn look forming on her face.

"Perhaps. But there will be consequences."

"…I have a feeling we're not going to like this…" Lissa groaned.

"Grima's hearts, and Nathan's, are inexorably linked. They can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Nathan's life." Naga explained.

The others looked on in shock as Nathan nodded. "…I assumed that would be the case. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." The tactician replied.

"However…" Naga muttered, "There is a chance you could survive, though it is small. You have bound your heart to many of the others from this world. If those bonds are proven strong enough…they may yet manage to keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chances of this are insignificant. In truth, it is almost certain that this course of action would end in your death."

"Then we'll find another way," Chrom defiantly responded. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You're clearly not thinking straight-"

"NO!" Chrom yelled at his friend. "We've come so far together, and I refuse to believe that this is the only way to defeat Grima! I…we…won't lose you to something like this!"

Nathan sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He then turned back to Naga. "So, what now?" He asked.

"Grima is incomplete at the moment, unable to attack for now." The woman told them. "He will be heading to Origin Peak soon, the one place where he can fully reclaim his power and lay waste to the land."

"I suppose that would be where we need to head next…" Chrom muttered.

"I can teleport you there. You'll have one night to prepare yourselves, as Grima should arrive by tomorrow…" Naga told them. "Once he does, I can use my powers to get you on the back of the fell dragon. There is a weakness at the end of his neck, which will no doubt be guarded by his faithful servants…but if you can strike him there, it will return him to slumber."

"We would ask no more of you, Milady." Chrom replied, bowing low in front of the dragon. "The rest of our forces are down at the base of the mountain, if you could bring them with us…"

"I have already sent word, Awakener." Naga replied with a smile. "Now, go! The fate of the world rests in your hands!"

* * *

 **So, brief story update: I've finished writing it, with a bit of twist. There are "two endings" so to speak: Both will be uploaded, and both make sense if you stop reading by the end of them. Endgame: Grima is it's own chapter where if you were to stop reading at the end, you can leave it at that, if you think that's a better ending. There will be an epilogue following it, however, and if you can figure out what I'm getting at here, it will have some events that happen 'after' the endgame chapter. I hope you guys like this idea, please let me know, and also, if you read both, tell me if you prefer the 'actual ending' (The one that would include the epilogue), or if the game left things open-ended (The story being done at the end of the Endgame:Grima chapter). If you don't understand at all what I'm talking about, it'll be pretty understandable once the end of the story has finally been posted.**

 **Thanks as always for reading, and I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters! -Nate**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The entire group of shepherds, along with their caravans, was teleported to the base of Origin Peak, a large volcano on a small island in the middle of the ocean between Ferox and Valm.

"Huh, she brought all our things here too, how nice!" Nathan muttered upon seeing that the caravans had been brought as well, with all of their supplies inside.

"Set up camp for the night here, everyone!" Chrom commanded. "Ready your weapons, and gird yourselves…we are ending this tomorrow!"

The group was quite lively as they set up their camp, everyone anxious and nervous for the next day's events, and discussing what had happened on Mount Prism. Nathan avoided conversation with the others, torn between the two options presented before him.

On one hand, if he allowed Chrom to strike the final blow against Grima, it would keep him alive, in the world with all those he loved, and couldn't bear to live without. However, it would leave Grima alive, only in slumber, still awaiting the chance to threaten the world again.

The other option was to kill Grima himself, ending his own life in the process. This would put an end to the threat of the fell dragon forever, finally defeating the beast for all time. However, there would be so many people he would have to leave behind, so many people he would let down, if he took this path. The decision was tearing him apart inside. There was still so much he wanted to do in this world, so many promises he would leave unfulfilled, and never getting to see Lissa again…how could he leave her like that, all alone? And to leave Chrom, after all the two had been through together?

The tactician sighed in frustration, nearly pulling out some of his long brown hairs. He felt as though no matter which option he picked, it would be the wrong one.

"Nathan?"

The tactician turned around, looking back at his wife, standing with Morgan and Owain. "What's up?" The tactician asked, doing his best to pretend nothing was going on. His family, however, saw right through the ruse.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Lissa teased, "You, trying to get yourself killed again…"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I wish it were that simple, but I do suppose this happens a lot…" He admitted.

"Well, we can't know what you plan on doing this time, so…" Morgan mumbled.

"…Can you at least give us tonight to spend together?" Owain finished.

Nathan thought for a moment, before smiling at them. If this was to be his last night, it was best to spend it with those he loved.

"Well, I suppose it'd be a good idea…" The tactician confessed, being tackled to the ground in a group hug by his wife and kids.

"Haha! See, told you we'd get him!" Lissa triumphantly giggled.

Nathan smiled up at them. "Well, as long as we spend time with everyone," He told them. "I do think that's only fair…"

The rest of the night was spent with all of the shepherds going around together, playing games, talking, with Nathan even participating in one of Owain's plays with just the two of them, the rest of the shepherds serving as an audience. The night ended with the entire group sitting together around the campfire, only a few of the shepherds still being awake. Lissa and Morgan had both ended up falling asleep with their heads resting on Nathan's shoulders.

"Nice to see that you're able to stay up…" Nathan joked to Owain, who laughed.

"With your blood swimming through my veins, sleep is but an unneeded weakness!" The swordsman emphatically replied. Nathan grinned at his son. It was only moments after the swordsman had said this, however, that he closed his eyes, yawning loudly, and dozed off, leaning over to rest his head on Lissa's shoulder.

Nathan looked around the campfire, seeing only Lon'qu, Ricken, Donnel, and Chrom still awake. Frederick was off patrolling the camp, still keeping watch.

"This feels…oddly familiar," The tactician joked. Chrom and the others looked around, noticing who was still up, and laughed in agreement.

"We've had quite the adventure together, I suppose." Ricken mused. "And who would've thought that we'd inspire our kids to make their own group to try and be just like us? That's pretty cool!"

Lon'qu nodded, a slight smile forming on his face. "My journey with all of you has been one I will never regret." He acknowledged.

"Yeah, I never woulda gotten half as strong as I am now without y'all!" Donnel added with a grin. "And we've become pretty good friends, too!"

Chrom smiled. "In a way, all these wars have just brought us closer together…deep down, there's a part of me wishing tomorrow wasn't the end."

Nathan shook his head. "Well, it's never truly over, is it?" He muttered to them. "Even if we all go our separate ways after this, we'll always have these experiences together…and, no doubt, our paths will cross once again. They always do."

Lon'qu nodded at the man. "Well spoken."

"We'll always be the Justice Cabal, at least, according to the history books!" Nathan proclaimed. The others smiled, cheering in agreement.

Once it had gotten late enough in the night, everyone headed off to his or her tents, going to bed. Once Nathan had tucked in the rest of his family, he went out for a walk away from the camp, sitting up on a small hill underneath a tree and staring up at the stars filling the night sky.

"I figured I might find you out here, milord." A voice muttered from behind the tactician. Nathan turned his head to see Frederick walk up and take a seat next to the man, also staring up at the countless stars above them.

"I suppose you don't sleep much, either…" Nathan joked, looking over at the man. Frederick shook his head.

"I was watching the camp, but all is well and calm, so I figured you could use some company." The man muttered. Nathan laughed quietly, smiling at the great knight.

"Well, I certainly won't stop you from sitting here…"

Frederick looked down at Nathan's hands, seeing them shaking. He could even see small beads of sweat having formed on the tactician's head.

"…You're nervous. No doubt torn by the decision you will have to make tomorrow." The man surmised. Nathan met Frederick's gaze, giving the man a confused look.

"Since when did you become so good at figuring stuff like that out?" He asked with a bit of a laugh, surprised at Frederick's assessment.

"You've taught me quite a bit, I do confess." Frederick replied. "You, and Cherche, of course. But that does not tell me if my assessment was correct."

Nathan sighed, knowing the man was pressing for an answer. "Yes, Frederick." The tactician confessed, "I'm nervous because I know no matter what I decide, I feel as though it won't be the right decision."

"Ah. I see," Frederick replied with a nod.

"What would you do?" Nathan asked, a tinge of frustration rising in his voice. "If you were in my position, what path would you take?"

Frederick looked back up at the stars, thinking for a moment. "I would sacrifice myself." He answered. "Yes, many may not like or forgive the decision at first, but if given time, they will come to realize it is for the best, and is the only true path to freedom. Everything comes with a cost, and that is one I would gladly pay to see my comrades, and all their descendants, get to live in a better world than this."

"You're right." Nathan replied, beginning to lose hold of himself as his voice began to shake. "This…it's the only path."

"Milord-"

"Thank you, Frederick," Nathan told the man, wiping his tears with a smile on his face. "Your words give me courage, to do the right thing."

"Nathan…" Frederick muttered, staring at the man, "If I may be so bold as to ask, why was it me that you asked? Surely not just because I happened to be here, you could have gone to ask this to anyone…"

Nathan smiled, sniffling as he held back his tears. "Because…because I knew you would give me an honest answer, even if it was the one I didn't want to hear. You always have." He explained. "And because I know, without question, that you won't tell Chrom, Lissa, or any of the others about our conversation, because you know that if they knew what I plan on doing, it would only hurt them. They won't understand. At least…not yet."

Frederick nodded solemnly as Nathan stood up, turning to walk back to the camp.

"Oh! And Frederick…" Nathan called.

"Yes?"

"Take care of them. Lissa, Chrom, Morgan, Owain…all of them. For me."

"Of course, Milord. I promise you that, on my life."

"Thank you."

The next day, the shepherds packed their things into the caravan, which Naga teleported back to Ylisse. Only the shepherds themselves, armed to the teeth, awaited Grima's arrival at Origin Peak. They stood for what felt like hours, watching off in the distance, testing their weapons, and talking quietly amongst each other. Then, in a moment, they heard a fierce roar and felt the winds of massive, beating wings.

"He's here!" Chrom yelled, drawing Falchion, now glowing as it had been imbued with Naga's power. "Get ready, everyone!"

As the fell dragon appeared through the clouds, flying towards Origin Peak, the shepherds disappeared, being teleported onto the back of the Fell Dragon. Their final battle had begun.

* * *

 **The finale of this story will be uploaded on friday. The real question is, would you guys rather I put up both chapters at the same time (As I've already explained, technically it's two endings except the first one leads into the second so I want to see if you folks prefer the story ending after the endgame chapter to leave things open-ended, or after the epilogue with everything wrapped up neatly). Let me know in the reviews. Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following, and I hope you all enjoy the finale!**

 **-Nate**


	44. Endgame - Grima

Endgame: Grima

From high atop the ground, the shepherds now found themselves on the back of the massive fell dragon. Fierce winds pierced through their armour and nipped at their skin, as they stared across the massive beast, seeing a marked area on the neck, no doubt the point where they were meant to strike. As they watched, Nathan's other self, Grima, manifested over the marked area.

"Wretched fools…I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The man screamed at the shepherds. With a raise of his hand, a purple aura surrounded him as spikes pierced forth from the Fell Dragon, impaling each of the shepherds.

"Aaargh!" Chrom cried in pain. "What…what manner of magic…"

"…Magic?" Basilio huffed. "This is…a damned catastrophe…He's weakened us all…he's to strong…"

"No…it can't…end like this…" Frederick wheezed weakly, "I won't…have our struggle…be for naught…"

"And so it ends, Nathan…" Grima's booming voice called from across the battlefield. "Do you see how frail these human bonds are? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away, and the result is the same!"

"Rrgh…We're not dead yet!" Nathan managed to snap back.

Grima sighed at his counterpart. "Details, details. I suppose it's time for me to get you all off my back…permanently."

"N…no!" The tactician weakly sputtered.

"Well, you do have a choice." Grima purred. "If you choose to become one with me, I will spare the lives of your friends. Refuse, and you may watch as I rip the flesh from their bones!"

"…I…"

"No!" Chrom cried. "Nathan! Don't do it!"

"He's lying…it's a…trap…" Lissa muttered.

"NOW!" Grima bellowed. "I will have your decision! Will you stay with these worms? Or will you join me, and become a GOD!"

"Rrgh…there isn't really a choice here…" Nathan muttered to himself, before turning to Grima. "…I'll do as you wish! Just…let my friends live."

Grima laughed loudly as a dark portal formed under Nathan, sucking him inside.

When the tactician opened his eyes again, all he could see was darkness, aside from the other version of himself, sneering proudly in front of him.

"Yes, at last I have you…" The man triumphantly muttered. "Once our powers are joined, the Dragon's might…will be made whole, once again!"

"First, let my friends go…you promised to spare them." Nathan muttered, though he knew the probable response.

"Oh come now…" Grima snickered, "We both knew that wasn't going to happen. But I am not altogether cruel…after all, I did spare you the pain of damning them openly."

"Rrgh…Damn you!" Nathan spat.

The alternate Nathan laughed. "In truth, I simply don't understand why you would care so deeply for these creatures…but it is no matter. Your soul is mine now, and you cannot escape. Your mind will descend into the shadow of my own!"

"Never! I won't let you!" Nathan cried.

"Very well, I suppose, I should end you first!" Grima roared, blasting Nathan with dark magic, sending the tactician collapsing to the ground.

"It's…so dark…" Nathan weakly muttered, "I have…no strategy…no final tricks…up my sleeve…I'm so sorry, everyone…he…has…won…"

The tactician lay in silence for a moment, utterly defeated, before he could hear faint voices calling out within the darkness.

"…What…what is that?" He managed to weakly mumble.

The voices continued to get louder, as Nathan started to be able to make out what they were saying.

"FIGHT BACK!" He heard. "You have to keep fighting!"

"What the…that…that's Chrom's voice!" The tactician realized.

"FIGHT BACK, NATHAN!" Chrom called into the darkness. "You swore to do so, remember? So keep your damn word!"

Nathan slowly got up as more and more voices called out to him in the darkness. Grima looked around in panic, unable to figure out where the voices were coming from.

"Come back to me, Nathan, I need you! You're meant to be with me forever, not with some crazy dragon man!" Lissa pleaded.

"I know it would take more than this to stop you, Milord!" Frederick yelled.

"Remember the days we all spent together!" Sumia shouted.

"Answer us, Nathan!" Lon'qu cried.

"Please, Nathan! You're too important to me!" Ricken called.

"You have earned my trust and utmost respect, sir!" Lucina yelled. "Now return to us!"

"Pull it together, boy!" Basilio bellowed. "Death is overrated, believe me!"

"Remember all the days we spent together and come on back now, y'hear?" Donnel cried.

"You don't bow to dragons…you break 'em!" Flavia called.

"True heroes find strength in the darkest hour!" Cynthia shouted. "You can do it, Nathan!"

"Heed not the dark's eerie call, father!" Owain pleaded. "Summon forth the strength inside you, the strength you passed down to me!"

"Father!" Morgan yelled. "You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again!"

"SILENCE!" Grima screamed. "You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant!"

"Return to us, Nathan, and prove that your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!" Chrom cried.

"Chrom!" Nathan yelled, pausing for a moment, before a huge smile broke out on his face. "…I'm coming, Chrom! Hold on!"

Nathan felt himself warp once again, now back on the fell dragon, seeing Grima had reappeared as well, staring them down from across the battlefield. The spikes that had pierced the shepherds had faded, and they all glowed in a white light as they felt themselves being healed while Naga spoke to them from within their minds.

"Children of man, take my power!" She told them. "Rise, and defeat the fell dragon!"

"RRRAAAGH!" Grima roared, summoning powerful risen all over the back of the fell dragon.

"FOR YLISSE! AND FOR THE WHOLE WORLD!" Chrom cried, raising Falchion high above his head. "CHARGE!"

There was an emphatic yell from the rest of the group as the shepherds charged into the fray, one final time. The group did their best to stick together while fiercely outnumbered, trying to muscle their way to Grima's position. Nathan and Chrom spearheaded the assault, both hoping they could put an end to the fell dragon before the other got a chance.

"It doesn't look like there's gonna be an end to these guys!" Basilio bellowed as he slammed his axe through some of the risen warriors. "Chrom, Nathan, Grima's all yours! The rest of us will keep you covered!"

Nathan looked over at the others, seeing Lissa, Morgan and Owain fighting alongside each other as a tight unit, handling their own. One risen managed to sneak through their assault, but was quickly struck down by a thrown silver lance from Frederick, who was fighting nearby. The great knight nodded to Nathan, knowing what the tactician had to do.

The brown haired- boy turned to Chrom. "Let's go." The Exalt nodded back to him as they charged into the hordes of Risen guarding Grima, slashing through the undead creatures.

"Alright, let's keep those risen off their backs!" Basilio called, pulling a bow off his back and beginning to pick off as many as he could while the pair dashed towards Grima. "Come on, everyone, work together!"

The remaining shepherds pooled their efforts into taking out the risen who approached Chrom and Nathan, sending in blasts of magical attacks, cutting down the beasts with their blades, or sending in showers of arrows to snipe down any aerial support that tried to lay a hand on the tactician and Exalt.

Meanwhile, the two were making progress towards Grima as the fell dragon host sneered at them, watching the two as they made their approach.

"You would be fools, to think it that easy to defeat me!" He roared, summoning more risen to the battlefield. These undead creatures, however, were undead assassins from ages past, with unmatched speed. They dashed around and over their fellow risen, finally getting close enough to engage with Chrom and Nathan. Unfortunately for them, the shepherds' forces had a man who was even faster.

"Be silent!" Lon'qu growled, quickly striking down the risen assassins, who had nearly caught Nathan and Chrom off guard. Another wave of the beasts was blown away by a powerful burst of wind magic, thanks to Ricken, who gave a wink to his two friends. A single risen assassin had managed to sneak through Lon'qu's attacks, only to meet his end by a quick slash from the sword of Donnel.

"Whoo-ee!" The Villager cooed. "These dang folks just keep on comin'!"

"Get moving, you two!" Lon'qu chided to Chrom and Nathan. "We can't hold these foes off forever!"

"YES, COME AND MEET YOUR DEATH, WORTHLESS FOOLS!" Grima roared. At that point, the risen stopped attacking, and parted down the middle, giving a path for Nathan and Chrom directly to the alternate Nathan.

"Well, that sure is kind of him…" Nathan joked, as he and the Exalt walked down the newly formed pathway to face the fell dragon incarnate.

"There is only one battle here that must be fought," The man sneered, raising a hand to cause all the risen on the back of the fell dragon to vanish. "The two of you, against me. Take your one last foolish try at changing your fates, and realize that destiny cannot be unraveled as I crush you!" He yelled, drawing his own version of Mystletainn off his back, which looked identical to Nathan's blade apart from being black and purple in colour.

A purple barrier, just like the one Validar had used, was summoned behind the three combatants, cutting them off from the rest of the shepherds. The only difference between Validar's magic and that used by Grima was that this barrier was completely solid, forming a murky dome over the fighters, not allowing anyone else to see inside.

The alternate Nathan then raised his arm, summoning up spikes from the back of the fell dragon yet again, which Nathan and Chrom managed to avoid. The two dashed in, and clashed their blades against Grima's, while the other shepherds waited to know the outcome of the fight, knowing the result would determine the future of their world.

Grima used a combination of dark magic and his swordsmanship to fend off the tactician and Exalt, being able to more than handle his own against the pair. His defensive tactics were airtight, with blows that the two managed to land giving the fell dragon incarnate hardly a scratch.

"He has to have a weak point somewhere, no magic can be that strong!" Chrom panted as Grima laughed maniacally.

"Fools, this is no magic!" The man bellowed. "This is the power of a GOD!"

"Yeah? Well I happen to have that too!" Chrom cried, swinging Falchion and charging at the alternate Nathan one more time.

"Cover for me!" The Exalt cried to the tactician from his timeline, who nodded, readying his tome and sword.

Chrom evaded the pelting attacks from Grima, who threw everything he had at the Exalt, sensing the power of Naga filling the man's blade. Nathan jumped into the fray behind Chrom, deflecting the magic attacks by Grima with his own spells and Mystletainn.

Chrom managed to reach the fell dragon incarnate, and clashed blades with the man, the dark version of Mystletainn against the Exalted Falchion blessed by Naga. The two engaged in a fierce duel as Nathan watched on, looking for an opening to strike down his alternate half once and for all.

In terms of swordplay, Chrom and Grima were evenly matched, each unable to get an edge on the other. However, Chrom had backup on his side, with Nathan sending in blasts from his Thoron tome every so often for Grima to deal with. This only managed to annoy the man unfortunately, instead of actually doing any damage to him.

"Rrgh…petty fools! YOU CANNOT STOP ME!" Grima roared, sending a sudden bolt of black magic at Nathan, in the shape of a spear, piercing directly through the tactician's heart.

"NATHAN!" Chrom screamed, looking on as the man fell to his knees, coughing up blood. He then turned back to Grima.

"That was a mistake…" He angrily growled, swinging Falchion in front of himself.

"Oh?" The fell dragon incarnate taunted. "Come, die on my blade, and maybe you'll finally realize that you are all helpless against me!"

"RRRAAAGH!" Chrom yelled, his body flaring up as he could feel the power of Naga coursing through his veins, combined with pure, raw rage from seeing his best friend bleed out next to him.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" The Exalt roared, dashing at Grima as they resumed their clash of blades. After just a few sword swings, Grima could tell that Chrom, infused with Naga's power and his own blind rage, was not an enemy he was going to be able to beat in a duel of swords.

The man sneered, summoning up another black spear in his hand, but was unable to use it from a sudden thunk of a blade sinking directly through his heart.

"W-what…" The fell dragon incarnate wheezed, looking down at the black and gold blade sticking out of his chest. Chrom stepped back, still holding Falchion, and turned around to see a panting Nathan, on his knees, smiling weakly at his sharp shooting by throwing his sword.

"It…it's over…" The tactician managed to sputter.

The alternate Nathan stumbled backwards for a moment, looking at the two as he realized his fate, and in an instant, he exploded into a shower of purple haze, sending Nathan's Mystletainn falling to the ground, clanking as it hit the back of the fell dragon. The barrier surrounding the three was broken as soon as the alternate life tactician had disappeared.

The fell dragon itself let out a shrill roar of pain, now beginning to descend towards the ground, having lost its power for good. Nathan felt his vision beginning to fade as he fell to the ground, only to be caught in his fall by Chrom, who had also picked up Nathan's blade, holding it in his other hand.

"Nathan, damn you…why?" The man cried. The other shepherds rushed up upon realizing what had happened, with Lissa, Morgan and Owain leading the charge, getting right up next to the man they cared most about.

"The…the fell dragon…it had to be stopped." Nathan managed to cough. "If I didn't…do this…I wouldn't…have been…able to…live…with myself. I'm…sorry…everyone…"

Lissa sobbed over her husband. "You-you idiot!" She cried, hugging the man as tightly as she could. "You…you promised! O-on our wedding night! That we'd be together forever!"

"Lissa…" Nathan sputtered, tears flowing from his face, as he embraced his wife one last time. "…I love you."

He then turned to the others, all huddled around him. "I could not…imagine…a better way to go…than surrounded by…such…wonderful people…"

The tactician managed to smile weakly, and move his hand enough to wave, as his body was enveloped in the purple vapour that had claimed Validar and the Alternate Nathan.

"May we meet again…in a better life."

And with that, and a final smile at his friends, Nathan's body disappeared into the wind, blowing off in a cloud of purple smoke.

As he did, the remaining shepherds were suddenly teleported to a cliff in the middle of Plegia, looking on as the fell dragon finally crashed down into the ocean with a booming splash, disappearing into the blue depths.

"The war is ended, my friends…" Chrom muttered, turning to address the group. "Never again will the fell dragon trouble our world. I owe you all far more than words could ever repay. Especially Nathan, who gave his life to save us all. To save all worlds to come."

"I…I can't believe he's gone…" Lissa sobbed, being comforted by Owain and Morgan.

Chrom turned to his sister, managing to crack a smile. "We'll see him again. I'm sure of it." The man declared. "Remember what Naga said? Nathan would survive if our bonds were strong enough. I believe he is out there…somewhere…and I'll find him. Even if it takes me the rest of my days."

Lissa rubbed her tears with her sleeve, and managed to weakly mutter with a bit of a smile, "Y-yeah! He has to be out there somewhere…and we'll find a way to bring him home! Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!"

"I believe the same, Milord and Milady. " Frederick told them. "Nathan is too strong to simply disappear. However, it falls upon us to take care of the realm until his return…"

"…He lives. I know it." Lon'qu muttered, cracking a small smile on his face. "Some people just aren't the dying sort…"

"Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring him back home!" Ricken offered.

"Thanks to Nater, I was able to change inta somethin I never thought I could be…" Donnel muttered solemnly, "But I still need him here ta see how far I've come!"

"Father…" Morgan weakly mumbled, "You can't leave me now…not like this. Come back!"

Owain put a hand on his little sister's shoulder, declaring, "I feel a soul pulsing straight and true in the darkness. The hero…will return!"

A glowing smile formed on Chrom's face at the kind words of the others. "Nathan has secured the greatest gift for us: a future." He remarked. The Exalt looked to the sky as he said, "Nathan, if you can hear me…you will always have a place here with us. Always."

Nathan's eyes suddenly snapped open, and the tactician sat up abruptly. He looked around, expecting to see Grima, Chrom, Lissa-something, anything, or anyone, really, but all that was visible as far as the eye could see was completely blank, white space, all around him.

The man also noticed that his wounds that he had sustained during battle, including the attack by Grima that had pierced his heart, were all gone. His body was glowing in an unnatural white that almost looked radiant.

"Okay, this is…new…" The man muttered with a bit of a laugh. All of his books were still stuffed within his cloak, and the only thing he was missing was Mystletainn, feeling almost naked with the empty scabbard on his back.

"Ah. I see you're finally awake." A soothing voice called from nearby. The tactician turned to see the divine dragon Naga, in human form, sitting on a chair nearby, in front of small campfire.

"Alright, now I'm very confused." Nathan declared, tilting his head slightly as he looked at the woman. "You were definitely not here a few seconds ago."

Naga smiled as a chair appeared out of thin air next to her.

"Please, come sit, and I will explain everything."

As the tactician cautiously took a seat, Naga began to speak.

"Where we are now is my realm, my home as the divine dragon." The woman told Nathan.

"Huh. You could maybe use…a few more…pieces of furniture…or something." The man teased. "Y'know, liven up the place a bit?"

"Everything I wish to have I need only think of in this realm, and it appears." Naga explained. "Like these chairs, and the campfire we sit at."

"I see…" Nathan muttered, taking everything in. "So why am I here?"

"Oh, that's simple. You're dead."

"That was a tad blunt, but explain, please."

Naga laughed slightly at the man. "When you defeated the fell dragon, and ended your own life, you came here instead of being completely dead. Your selfless sacrifice was a true act of bravery, so I decided it would be better if you came here, rather than to simply head to the afterlife."

Nathan raised an eyebrow. "Alright…but what exactly is there to do here?"

"I'm intrigued by you, fell blood." Naga confessed. "Tell me your story. It's one I wish to hear."

The tactician smiled at the divine dragon, leaning back in his chair and sighing.

"Well, it's a pretty cool story, I'll admit…I don't think you'll like the ending, though. My friends didn't…but what matters is that the right thing happens in the end."

"And that is…?"

"Why don't you listen to the story and find out?"

" _Someone has to die in order that the rest of us should value life more." -Virginia Woolf_

 **The End**

* * *

 **So, this is the ending I like more. And, in my opinion, this is where the story should end. But, read on if you wish!**


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue

Nathan estimated telling his story took a few hours at most, but nothing more. Naga was quite intrigued at the man's tale, on the edge of her seat as she listened to every word. Once he had finished, the two sat in silence for a brief moment. All of a sudden, Nathan's body began to glow even brighter, slowly rising up in the air on it's own.

"W-what's going on?" He asked Naga, panic rising in his voice. The divine dragon smiled to the man.

"From telling your story, the gods have deemed your bonds to be strong enough with those of your world. You're going back." She told him.

"I-I'm going back?" Nathan yelled excitedly. "Haha! Amazing!"

"It was a pleasure to talk to you for all that time…" Naga declared. Nathan raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"All that time? We've only been together for a few hours."

"To you, it may feel like that…but back on earth, an entire year has passed since your death." Naga explained.

"A year?!" Nathan exclaimed. "Gods, Lissa is going to kill me for being gone so long…" He then remembered something he had thought of. "Oh! Naga-"

"No need to worry," The divine dragon smiled. "I know what you are about to ask of me. It will be done."

"Thank you!" Nathan called as he continued to float, getting farther and farther from the divine dragon. "I'm sure we'll meet again someday!"

Naga waved up at the man as Nathan faded out of her view.

Meanwhile, back in Ylisse, Lissa sat alone on her bed in the room she had once shared with Nathan. It had been a year since the man had given up his life, and that day was the one-year anniversary since his death. Everyone who had ever met the tactician had scoured the lands in search of the man, but with each passing day, it was becoming harder and harder to believe that he was ever going to come back. The Princess began to cry as she found herself looking at the picture Libra had painted for her, which she hung on their wall with pride, featuring Owain, Morgan, Lissa and Nathan all standing together.

The princess was caught off guard by a knock at her door. She managed to compose herself before calling, "Come in!"

Chrom slowly walked inside, looking at his little sister. Her red eyes made it obvious to him that she had been crying, which was understandable, given the day. He could feel nothing but frustration at having not been able to find Nathan, but never would he give up hope. He knew the man had to be out there.

"Lissa, I figured, I mean, from what day it is…maybe we could go to that field together? You me, and Frederick, I mean. You know…to where we found him, the first time?"

Lissa sniffled slightly and nodded, managing a weak smile on her face.

"S-sure! I mean…who knows!" She decided optimistically.

Chrom smiled back at her. "Don't forget his sword." He reminded Lissa, seeing Mystletainn sitting up on the desk that Nathan used to work at. "He'd probably get pretty mad if you forgot it here."

Lissa giggled. "Yeah…I'll meet you two down there in a few minutes, alright?"

The trio finally made it to the field just outside of southtown by midday, looking upon the grassy plain where their wild adventure had truly begun.

"Where exactly did you walk, Miss Lissa?" Frederick asked. "You tripped over him, if I remember correctly."

"It was…right over this hill, I think!" Lissa told them excitedly, rushing over to the area as fast as her legs would carry her. Chrom and Frederick followed closely behind, with Frederick leaving his horse at the base of the hill.

Lissa scanned the area as soon as she reached the top of the small mound; her heart breaking with disappointment once she saw her husband was not there.

"I was…really sure…this time…" She mumbled, doing her best not to cry. She tried to kick the ground in front of her in frustration, but her foot contacted something else instead.

"OW! What the…"

The princess looked down at a brown-haired tactician lying in the grass, eyes closed and unconscious.

"So the first time you trip over him, and this time, you kick him? You seem awfully abusive to your husband…" Chrom joked. Lissa simply rolled her eyes, too excited by seeing the love of her life once again.

"So, what do we do with him?" Frederick asked excitedly. Lissa turned to her older brother.

"Yeah, Chrom, we have to do something…"

"Well, I have no ideas. What do you propose we do?"

"I…I dunno!" Lissa declared, grinning widely as she saw Nathan's eyes slowly open as he stared up at the two.

"I see you're awake now," Chrom smiled.

"H-hey there!" Lissa timidly added, resisting the urge to jump all over her husband.

Chrom offered the man a hand, while joking, "There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know…"

As he helped up the tactician, the group, and Nathan, all noticed that the purple mark of Grima that was once on his hand had now vanished. Once Nathan had stood up, Chrom looked at the man with a fond smile.

"Welcome back. It's over now."

The moment felt surreal to the tactician, grinning widely and excitedly as he looked around, realizing he had made it back.

"I…I'm alive!" He cheered, laughing to himself. It was a great feeling.

He then turned cautiously to Lissa, who was bearing into him with her gaze, unsure of who would talk first.

"You didn't re-marry, did you?" The tactician asked, earning a slap on the head from his wife.

"You idiot!" She scolded loudly. "Of course I didn't re-marry! What kind of question is-"

"Oh, good." Nathan interjected. "So I can still do this."

The tactician pulled Lissa into a tight embrace, locking lips with her. Lissa quickly melted into the man's arms, squeezing him back.

"Erm…" Frederick coughed. The tactician and Princess blushed, remembering that Frederick and Chrom were still standing right next to them.

"Er…sorry about that…" Nathan sheepishly laughed, but Chrom waved it off.

"It's been a year, you've at least earned yourself one free pass…" He joked.

The tactician winked playfully at his brother-in-law, before turning to Lissa. "Oh yeah, I asked for a favour from Naga for you. She's actually pretty cool. Anyways, check your hand."

Lissa raised an eyebrow at her husband, before her eyes widened in surprise and happiness upon seeing the brand of the Exalt, now surfaced on the back of her right hand.

"N-Nathan…how…"

"Oh, you know…I pulled a few strings for ya while I was dead. Figured I should." The tactician replied, pulling his wife into a hug again as she cried, now overwhelmed with happiness.

"Now then, shall we head home?" Frederick muttered cheerfully. "I'm sure the will be ecstatic to see you again…"

Once the foursome headed back to Ylisstol and their castle, Nathan caught up on what had happened since he had been gone (After getting back Mystletainn of course, as he had been quite eager to know the fate of his blade).

Lon'qu had taken over as the East-Khan for Basilio, with the old warrior finally retiring and marrying Flavia, who stepped down from her position as well. The two still resided in Ferox, giving their advice and aid to Lon'qu whenever he needed it. Chrom and the others were called upon whenever needed to represent Lon'qu as his champions to protect the man's position as reigning Khan. And while Maribelle certainly didn't enjoy the cold weather, but after seeing the pay her husband was making, she managed to overlook it.

Donnel had gone back to living on the farm with his ma, bringing Nowi and Nah to live with him, who quite enjoyed the quiet lifestyle, which offered plenty of room to roam.

Ricken had taken over one of the main divisions within the Ylisstol army, now a feared sage general who was small in stature, but powerful far beyond his years. He and Panne made for quite the force on the battlefield.

As for Chrom, he decided to enter retirement once the war had ended, with Lucina taking his place as Exalt. Morgan had assumed Nathan's duties as tactician, and the new duo was quite effective at filling in for the two.

Frederick had retired as well, and had plans to head to Wyvern valley to build a home with Cherche, which he had decided he would only do after Nathan's return. Gerome and Cynthia, who had gotten married since Nathan had left, had left for the valley to live together a few months before.

"So, they're married now, huh?" Nathan mused. "Owain got anyone? And how did Morgan and Yarne work out?"

"Well, Owain has no plans for marriage, from the sounds of things…" Lissa told the man, "But not long ago, Yarne proposed to Morgan."

"…And?"

"She said yes! It's pretty exciting, I freaked out when she told me about it!" Lissa told the man with a huge smile on her face, as the group had finally reached Ylisstol once again, and were nearing the Castle.

"Well, at least I won't miss the wedding!" The tactician replied.

Frederick turned back to the others, very excited that they had made it home. "I'm going to send out messages to all the other shepherds," The man told them. "We'll have a feast tonight, in honour of the return of our Grandmaster tactician, slayer of Grima!"

As the man raced off into the castle, Nathan turned to Chrom and Lissa. "Deep down, I suppose he never changes, does he?"

The trio laughed as they walked into the castle grounds once again, for Nathan, the first time in forever.

The first thing the tactician noticed was a sparkling golden statue of himself and Chrom, standing side by side with their blades drawn.

"That's a…tad much, don't you think?" He asked the Exalt, who chuckled.

"Frederick's idea," He replied. "I would certainly agree with you on it being excessive…"

Nathan sighed. "It's nice to see he's been spending our finances wisely…"

"Now then," The Exalt muttered, turning to the two, "I'm going to head inside. I'll catch up with the two of you later!"

Nathan smiled, waving to his best friend and brother-in-law as he walked off. He then turned to his wife as the two entered the castle together, and were instantly tackled to the floor by a certain very excited boy and girl.

"FATHER!"

"DADDY!"

Nathan laughed as he slowly managed to get up, Morgan and Owain watching him intently with massive grins on their faces.

"You…you're back! My eyes do not deceive me!" Owain sputtered.

The tactician nodded to his son. "Yes, I suppose I'm alive again. That's what it seems like…"

Nathan looked excitedly at Morgan, seeing the ring on her finger. "…And you! Daddy's little girl is getting married! I can't believe it!"

Morgan blushed heavily at her father. "Y-yeah, it's pretty exciting…"

The tactician spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with Morgan before engaging Owain in one of his 'staged duels', where the two fought with dramatic flair and made up techniques being used to spice things up.

"Eeyargh! Thou strikest swiftly with that ebony blade, Owain dark…" Nathan muttered, pretending to writhe in pain as Owain stood over his father triumphantly. Lissa and Morgan clapped and cheered as the tactician and his son took a bow for their 'performance'.

"We'll catch up with the two of you in a bit, I've got to wipe off all my sweat from that…" Nathan told his wife and daughter. "Those may look like fun, but they really are a lot of work!"

The two walked off as Nathan wiped his face with a towel, looking to his son. "So, what about you? Any special women in your life you're planning on proposing to?" He teased.

"Actually, father…" Owain muttered.

"Yes?"

"…I decided I want to travel the world. There is still so much out there, so much for me to do…my sense of adventure, keeps telling me to go out there and explore! What do you think?"

Nathan smiled fondly at his son. "Do it." He told the boy. "We'll miss you greatly around here, but you're still so young…you need to get to see the world before you settle down anywhere."

Owain's eyes widened in surprise, as this was not the response he expected. "Y-you truly believe that?"

The tactician shrugged. "The world is a big place," He muttered, "And frankly, I don't see why you wouldn't want to explore it."

"T-thank you, father!" The swordsman stuttered.

Nathan winked at the boy. "Just remember, no matter where you go, no matter what happens…your mother and I will always be proud of you. And you can always come home. Always."

Owain couldn't hold himself back any longer, tackling his father in a hug. "I…I promise…I'll make you proud!" The swordsman declared, starting to cry. Nathan wrapped his arms around his son.

"I know you will, Owain. I know you will."

Once the two reached the bustling dining hall, Nathan spotted an older gentleman trying to talk to Lissa, who was seated at the front of the room at the table for the royalty of the castle. The Princess was clearly not enjoying the company of the man, angrily yelling at him from the looks of it.

"Is that…?"

"…A nobleman." Owain answered. "Ever since your death, they've been coming around, trying to woo Lissa into marriage…it's almost comical, considering that they all get turned down without a seconds' thought from mother…"

Nathan smirked. "Head up to the table, Owain." He muttered. "I think I'll give this man a nice little surprise…"

Nathan slowly walked up behind the Nobleman, who was still trying to convince Lissa that they should marry.

"Oh, come now, milady, your precious husband has been gone for so long! He left you all alone, never to return!" He argued.

"For the last time, NO!" Lissa yelled back. Nathan tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Can you not see I am busy-" The Nobleman began to snap, before his eyes widened in shock as he saw the smiling tactician of legend.

"E-er…sir Nathan…"

"Hi! You're kind of in my way, this is my seat here…" He teased. "Oh, and never talk to my wife again."

"M…milord…my deepest apologies…"

Nathan flared up his ignis ability, decided a fake show of force would be a bit of fun to put the man in his place. "If I were you, I'd start running…" He joked as his eyes turned dark purple and he reached for his sword slowly, with a smug grin on his face.

The man stumbled backwards, speechless, before rushing out of the hall. The soldiers and others all gathered in the hall let out a raucous cheer as the man bolted away, with Nathan sheepishly raising a hand to the cheering soldiers and castle workers as he took his seat.

Chrom stood up, raising his goblet. "I'd like to propose a toast!" He bellowed. "To Nathan, who made the ultimate sacrifice to save us all, and has finally returned to us!"

"TO NATHAN!"

The tactician wolfed through his meal pretty quickly, getting around to talking to many of the soldiers who were also eating in the hall. Some, he knew and had met before, and some were newbies who were awestruck at the chance to meet the tactician who had now become a legend across the land.

He also caught up with a few of his former fellow shepherds who were still at Ylisstol, so excited to get to see them again, all the while making him even more eager to catch up with the rest of the group, who were all making the trek to Ylisstol to see their friend once again.

Once supper had ended, Nathan was asked as to what they should do for the rest of the night. The tactician thought for a minute before remembering the perfect idea.

"What about having a ball?" The tactician proposed, quickly winking at Lissa, whose eyes lit up at the idea.

Chrom shrugged. "Gather the musicians, and let's head to the ballroom, then!"

The idea was well received by the others, the room being packed to the brim with soldiers and former shepherds who had made it in time, swaying about the room.

Nathan and Lissa held each other tightly as they moved to the slow, calm music.

"I told you I'd keep that promise," Nathan teased, beaming at his wife.

"Well…I suppose you did, I bit later than I would've liked, though…" The Princess replied with a giggle.

The two danced together well into the night, content as they were locked in each other's loving embrace. After a while, Lissa yawned and buried her face in Nathan's chest.

"…Does that mean it's bedtime?" The man joked. Lissa responded with another yawn as she nodded, pulling the tactician with her off the dance floor.

"I've been waiting an entire year to share a bed with you again, so quite frankly, I'm very eager…" She confessed with a giggle.

"I'm half confused, are you implying 'making Morgan' type things, or…?" Nathan asked.

Lissa laughed loudly, snorting as she did. "No, no! We'll leave the kid making for once you've been around again for a while. Besides, we've got baby Owain for you to catch up with…"

"Where is that little rascal, anyways?" Nathan asked curiously. "I was up in our room to get changed earlier, and I didn't see him…"

"Oh, he rooms with Morgan now." Lissa explained. "He still has the crib, but he can talk a bit, and walk, so he's old enough to be over there…and I wasn't in any state for parenting while you were gone, quite frankly."

"Ah," Nathan replied, before seeing their room down the hall. "I think this is our stop, milady." He joked.

The two entered the room as Nathan carefully placed his cloak on the chair at his desk, stripping down to his underclothes as he and Lissa hopped into bed together. The Princess happily snuggled up with her husband, and it was just minutes before the two had drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Nathan sleepily opened his eyes as he could hear Lissa softly muttering things. He turned to the woman, seeing her starting to kick about as tears rolled from her closed eyes, as though she was having a nightmare.

"Nathan…no…please don't go…" He was able to hear the Princess mumble, so he quickly shook her awake.

"Hey! Hey, Lissa, what's wrong?" He sleepily asked, yawning as he did.

"I…I had a nightmare…" She confessed, tears still rolling from her face. "I always have the same one…it's that moment when we were on the fell dragon and…and you were covered in all that blood…I thought I had lost you, forever…and then you disappeared, and I really thought…t-that I would never see you again…"

Nathan sighed, pulling the weeping Princess into a tight hug. "Normally it would've been you comforting me from a nightmare," He mused. "It's alright now though, Lissa. I'm here, and I promise, I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Lissa nodded slightly as she pulled herself as close as she could to her husband, and quickly fell back asleep yet again, snoring away.

"Never again…I'll never leave you again." Nathan sleepily muttered, before he drifted back to sleep with his wife.

The two did not get the luxury of a long sleep, however, as they were quickly awoken by Morgan and Owain a few hours later.

"Can we…help you with something?" Nathan yawned.

Morgan laughed. "Not exactly daddy, but we figured you might want to watch the sun rise…it has been a year since your last one, after all…"

The tactician thought for a moment before smiling at his daughter and son as Lissa woke up as well, sleepily sitting up next to her husband.

"Yeah, actually, that sounds pretty nice, Morgan."

The four quickly made their way out onto the balcony outside of Nathan and Lissa's room, and looked on in awe as the sun peeked it's way over the hills, shining down on the kingdom.

Nathan smiled as he stood side by side with his family. It was finally over, after all the fighting, all the wars, and all the bloodshed. And while his family and friends now had separate paths, their experiences together would be something they would never forget. The tactician sighed contentedly, putting an arm around Lissa and pulling her close to him.

"I…I've made it. I'm home."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Wow. That's really all I can say. This has been such a fun adventure, writing this story, and the one previous, and I'm so excited but also sad to see it finally done. Please let me know which ending you prefer, the first one or the 'extended' version!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone for their support over the years ,I'm going to take some time off but look for some new stuff to come after fates if you know what I mean ;) (Cough OWAIN Cough)**

 **-Nate**


End file.
